Podchody
by CocoSlash
Summary: "Ich podchody, śmiem twierdzić, zaczęły się już dawno … " snarry / porzucone
1. Rozdział I

Tytuł: Podchody

Autor: CocoSlash

Ostrzeżenia: NC-17, slash, wulgaryzmy

Oświadczenie: Harry Potter należy do JKR.

* * *

><p><strong>Prolog <strong>

— Och, Harry! Jesteś mój chłopcze! Dropsa? Herbaty? Jest wspaniała, nie krępuj się!

_Znowu ten ton, zawsze te cholerne iskierki w oczach._

— Cieszę się, że znalazłeś dla mnie trochę czasu. Jestem pewien, że długo będziecie świętować w pokoju wspólnym, jednakże…

Albus Dumbledore nie zdołał dokończyć swej myśli.

— Dyrektorze…

_Pewnie, że staram się cieszyć. Przecież wszyscy to robią, Puchar Domów powrócił do Gryfonów .Och! Ach! Co z tego, że za murami szkoły toczy się wojna? Może w „Proroku codziennym" dużo o tym nie pisali, ale dobrze wiem, że giną ludzie, rodziny cierpią. A ja? Oni na mnie liczyli, a ja nie mogłem nic zrobić! No może oprócz otrzymywania wspaniałych wizji… „W Hogwardzie jesteś bezpieczny, Harry!"._

— Nie ma czego świętować!

— Chłopcze…

_Nawet nie próbuj mnie pocieszać. _

Starszy czarodziej wstał i położył rękę na ramieniu Harry'go, ten jednak szybko ją strącił.

Nie wytrącony ze swojego wątku wrócił na swoje miejsce.

— Harry. Powiem Ci tylko jedno: Jest co świętować! Sam jestem w nastroju do celebracji tego, że udało nam się zakończyć ten rok. Nie byłem do końca przekonany, czy to nastąpi. Wiem, że te niespokojne czasy są dla ciebie przykre. Muszę cie jednak zapewnić, że wszystko robisz dobrze!

_Co do cholery możesz wiedzieć, o tym jakie to wszystko dla mnie jest! Wszyscy zawsze decydowali co mam robić. A teraz nawet o tym co mam czuć? Ach tak, przykro mi!_

— Nic nie robię i w tym problem! Nie mam ochoty na żadne celebracje! Całe rodziny pogrążone są w żałobie. Przez cały pieprzony rok nawet nie raczyłeś ze mną porozmawiać, a teraz wezwałeś mnie do siebie z jakże nic nie znaczącego powodu! – Harry był wściekły, na jego twarzy wylewały się wszystkie emocje, które tłumił w sobie od dłuższego czasu. Starał się zrozumieć, ze musi się uczyć, że na dzień dzisiejszy nie zrobiłby wiele dla czarodziejskiego świata, ale…

_Dobra, spokojnie. _

— Profesorze, tak nie może być. Straciłem cały rok. Teraz to do mnie dotarło. Nie. Odczuwałem to już od dłuższego czasu. Voldermort rośnie w siłę, a ja stoję w miejscu — powiedział to nieco spokojniej, aby znów wybuchnąć — Psia krew!

_Cholera, znowu to samo, moja magia…_

Energia chłopaka zawisła w powietrzu, by uwolnić swoją siłę rozbijając porcelanowy dzbanek wypełniony Earl Greyem.

Na krótką chwilę w gabinecie nastała cisza, by następnie Dumbledore ignorując wybuch młodego czarodzieja, zaczął swoją profesorską przemowę:

— Harry, chyba dobrze wiesz, dlaczego siedzisz w szkole? Żeby rosnąc w siłę! I znam twoje wyniki i wiem, że tak się dzieje. Idziesz do przodu, chłopcze!

_Daj sobie spokój z wykładami!_

— O tak, nauka historii i numerologii na pewno zaskoczy Voldemorta. Haaa! Na pewno zamuruje go jak zobaczę psa w jego pieprzonych fusach od herbaty, którą może sam nam zaparzysz!

— …

— Mógłbyś, prawda? — Na twarzy Chłopca-Który-Przeżył uformował się najbardziej ironiczny uśmieszek jaki tylko mógł tam zagościć. Taki, jakiego sam Severus Snape by się nie powstydził.

Dyrektor zaczął prawić o sprawach, które miały nastąpić w najbliższym czasie. Harry nie miał ochoty słuchać tego, jak ciągle wszyscy traktują go jak dziecko, jak jakieś cholerne delikatne jajo, które trzeba chronić przed prawdziwym światem: tym poza murami szkoły. Wiedział, że teraz czekają go wakacje. Cóż, jak można tak nazwać czas spędzony u Dursley'ów.

_Przynajmniej nie traktują mnie jak bachora. Przynajmniej są szczerzy i nie kryją się ze swoją nienawiścią._

— Harry! — Chłopak poczuł lekkie ciarki na swoim ciele, tak gdyby ktoś poraził go lekko prądem. Uniósł swój wzrok i zobaczył różdżkę w dłoni dyrektora skierowaną prosto na niego.

_Ja pierdolę… _

— Słucham? — Był już bardzo zmęczony tą całą paplaniną.

— Czy słyszałeś jak mówię, że na czas przerwy wakacyjnej zamieszkasz w rodzinnym domu Black'ów? Naturalnie jest on odpowiednio zabezpieczony, a towarzystwa dotrzymywać ci będą od czasu do czasu aurorzy. Syriusz jak tylko znajdzie czas na pewno też wpadnie do waszego lokum. Och i oczywiście przez cały czas będzie z tobą Zgredek! — Na twarzy starca zagościł kojący uśmiech.

Harry był w szoku. Pierwsze wakacje z dala od wujostwa i bandy kuzyna. Przeklinał sam siebie, ze przed momentem ich „towarzystwo" niemalże doceniał. Oczywiście, znowu będzie pod kontrola, ale będzie mógł spędzić czas jak mu się tylko podoba. Dobra, bądźmy szczerzy:

_Będę zdany na łaskę Dumbledora i aurorów. Może ci z Zakonu przynajmniej czegoś pożytecznego mnie nauczą? A jak nie to pamiętam obszerna bibliotekę Syriusza… _

Fala wspomnień napłynęła na niego z ogromna siłą, przyprawiając o drgawki.

_Cholera! Syriusz żyje, wyszedł już z Munga… Tak, ale przez twoją głupotę prawie zginął. Wysłałeś Zakon do pieprzonego ministerstwa na śmierć! Nie, nie, nie. Nikt nie zginął, Harry. Nie tym razem… Cedrik…_

— Harry, dobrze się czujesz? Myślałem o tym długo i zdecydowałem, że to najlepsze rozwiązanie. Będziesz tam bezpieczny, obiecuje Ci to.

— Nie! To znaczy… Tak! Cieszę się. Ummm… dziękuję, profesorze.

— Och, nie ma sprawy, oczywiście wszystko jest już przygotowane, jutro wprowadzisz się na Grimmauld Place.

Jeżeli dyrektor spodziewał się niepohamowanego wybuchu radości młodego czarodzieja, to z pewnością się zawiódł. A przecież chłopak co roku nie wyglądał na podekscytowanego, gdy miał opuszczać Hogwart na rzecz Privet Drive**.**

— Czy, mogę już wracać do dormitoriów? — Harry wstał nawet nie czekając na odpowiedź.

— Tak, oczywiście. Baw się dobrze. — Dumblerdore również powstał i odprowadził wzrokiem plecy chłopaka, który w ciszy wyszedł za drzwi.

**Rozdział I**

_To jest zdecydowanie najlepszy pojedynek w tym sezonie jaki mam okazje komentować! Mecz powoli dobiega końca, wynik nadal remisowy, gracze potwornie zmęczeni: Gdzie jest znicz? Gdzie jest złoty znicz? Ochh tak! W samą porę, tylko czy któremuś z zawodników uda się go pochwycić przed końcowym gwizdkiem… Na brodę Merlina, oni zaraz się zderzą, proszę państwa, co za emocje… __Galvin__ Gudgeon i Wiktor Krum ostatkiem sił napierają na swoje miotły i zmierzają ku zwycięstwu, zaraz jeden z nich dosięgnie szczęścia, by pogrążyć przeciwnika… Taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaak! Gudgeaon ma w dłoni znicz! Wyyygrali! Szukający __Armat__ podnosi dłoń w geście wiktorii, ale… Zaraz, zaraz. Skąd za nim, na jednej miotle wziął się sam Harry Potter? Czy to dozwolone?_

Do sypialni Harry'ego wkroczył głośno i zdecydowanie Kingsley Shacklebolt.

— Potter, leniu! Wstawaj, za sześć dni Hogwart, a ty umówiłeś się z przyjaciółmi na zakupy na Pokątnej, nie pamiętasz? Ruszaj zad z łóżka!

— Eee… Zaraz… Ja… Jeszcze pięć minut… — wyjęczał chłopak i przewrócił się na drugi bok, ignorując mężczyznę.

Kingsley wyprostował się, przyjął na twarzy wielki uśmiech i skierował swoją różdżkę na Harry'ego.

— Wstajesz, czy nie? – Nie otrzymawszy odpowiedzi nie wahał się ani chwili. — *_Gilgotki!_* — Z różdżki wyłonił się biały promień, który trafił w zaspanego Pottera.

— Hahahaha, błag-ahaha-am! Przestań proszęęęę. — Harry wił się na łóżku, nie mogąc wytrzymać, łzy zaczęły mu spływać po policzku, wszystkie mięśnie napinały się ze śmiechu. Kingsley też głośnio rechotał, tak jakby torturowanie młodego czarodzieja było najwspanialszą z przyjemności.

Wtedy Harry zrzucił z siebie koc.

— Już wsta-ahaha-je, obiecuje ja-ahhh-się-obudziłem — wyrzucił z siebie resztką sił.

Kingsley zamilkł. Harry, nadal pod wpływem zaklęcia spojrzał na swoją bieliznę, z której odznaczała się poranna erekcja. Chociaż nadal czuł niesamowite łaskotki, przestał się śmiać, a jego twarz zalała fala gorącej czerwieni. Kingsley wycofał zaklęcie i w pokoju nastała niezręczna cisza. Harry był cholernie zawstydzony faktem, że dorosły czarodziej - AUROR, którego podziwiał, zobaczył go w tak krępującym wydaniu.

— Harry, przepraszam. To znaczy, nie przejmuj się. To jest normalne, zapewniam Cię. Widziałem to już nie raz… — Harry zrobił się już purpurowy. — Ahh. Zamykam się. Zaraz zejdź na śniadanie. — Kingsley wyszedł z sypialni i słychać było odgłosy schodzenia po schodach.

_Nie wierzę! Na Merlina, czy to zawsze musi brać się z nikąd? Cholera, dlaczego nikt nie wymyślił zaklęcia opadającego, czy coś. Jaki wstyd… Teraz będę Chłopcem-który-ma-poranną-erekcję. Ten pieprzony gaduła, Kingsley, pewnie wszystko wypapla i długo mi tego nie zapomną. „Harry i jego nowa różdżka." , „Harry, mężczyzno!" _—_ tak, to bardzo w ich stylu._

Harry, chociaż nadal zawstydzony, wiedział, że musi zająć się swoim stanem. Już dawno odkrył, że przeglądanie magazynu „Twój Quidditch" jest niezastąpione.

* * *

><p>Szybka poranna toaleta i Złoty Chłopiec był gotowy do zejścia na śniadanie.<p>

_Gotowy? Ta jasne. Mam nadzieję, że moje przypuszczenia co do nieskończonych żartów Kingsleya na „ten" temat jednak są mylne. Bo w sumie dla niego to też musiało być: Dziwne? Zawstydzające? Nie, nie. W książce pisali, że takie reakcje są normalne. Tak, on też coś takiego powiedział. Dobra. Jestem Gryfonem, głowa do góry i… Nigdy o tym nie wspominaj. Zapomnij, że sytuacja miała miejsce. _

Nasz dzielny przedstawiciel Domu Lwa powolnym krokiem zmierzał ku konfrontacji, gdy usłyszał znajomy głos.

— Harry, no ileż można czekać! Żeby ojciec chrzestny musiał podtrzymywać temperaturę jajek, które sam Ci przygotował?

_Syriusz! Gdzie King? Nie ma go! Uffff._

— Syriusz! — Oboje skończyli w uścisku.

_Tak mocno się o niego martwiłem. Miał mnie odwiedzić, a przez całe wakacje tylko sporadycznie wymienialiśmy się listami. Wysłał także życzenia urodzinowe wraz z nową parą okularów. Tak przy okazji: Nie miałem pojęcia jak kiepsko widziałem w tych starych._

— Wszystko w porządku? — Twarz Harry'ego przechodziła masę różnych ekspresji: od zaskoczenia, przez minę szczęśliwego szczeniaka, po wyraz pełnej troski względem swego ojca chrzestnego.

— Przepraszam, że nie było mnie tu przy tobie. Tak bardzo chciałem… Ale teraz jestem, no! Te sześć dni, aż do początku roku szkolnego, tylko ty i ja? Dobra, dzisiaj jeszcze Ron i Hermiona, ale to chyba dobrze, co nie? Teraz jedz i lecimy!

— Tak się cieszę Syriuszu! Ja…

_Mam ci tyle do powiedzenia. _

— Syriuszu…

— Och, jedz już, nadal wyglądasz jak chucherko, chociaż… cholera Harry, urosłeś, co nie? Teraz tylko przytyj trochę, nie jesteś już u tych cholernych mugoli, jedz ile wlezie!

— Ja…

— Pogadamy jak wrócimy, dobra? Obiecuję. Z resztą znalazłem swój album szkolny. Poopowiadam ci wszystko! O twoich rodzicach, młodym Remusie… O naszych wspaniałych czasach. — Syriusz machnął ręką wskazując talerz z jajkami, by ponaglić Harry'ego do szybkiego skonsumowania.

_Czasem mam wrażenie, że to właśnie te wspomnienia sprawiły, że Łapa nie zwariował w Azkabanie, gdy o tym mówi - promienieje. Wygląda na to, że wszystko z nim w porządku, ale ja wiem, że to może być tylko gra. Ile razy sam taką prowadziłem?_

* * *

><p>Wypad na Pokątną okazał się być przyjemny. Harry był za to wdzięczny głównie ojcu chrzestnemu, gdyż bez jego mógłby czuć się odrobinę samotny w obecności Rona i Hermiony. Tych dwoje w większości czasu zdawali się być w swoim własnym świecie, do którego nikt inny nie miał wstępu.<p>

_No cóż, cieszę się ich szczęściem. Chyba. Oczywiście nie powiedzieli nic w stylu „Chodzimy ze sobą", ale jest to oczywiste nawet dla tak niedoświadczonego w tych sprawach mnie. Wszyscy w Wieży będą mówić: „No nareszcie, przecież mieli się ku sobie już od dawna". Widać jak bardzo się lubią, a może nawet… tak, czy siak zasługują na szczęście w tych ponurych czasach. A ja? Może przeżyję to szaleństwo i sam znajdę to coś. Ech. Może miałbym więcej szans, gdyby ktoś mnie w końcu zaczął nauczać konkretów! Miałem nadzieje, że z Aurorami pilnującymi mojego tyłka czegoś się nauczę. Te gnojki mnie olały i została mi tylko biblioteka. Nie żebym narzekał na zbiór rodziny Blacków. Gdybym miał ochotę na zabawę z czarną magią, byłbym bardziej niż usatysfakcjonowany. Cóż, Hermiona (gdyby wiedziała) byłaby dumna. W sumie sam siebie zaskoczyłem, tylko, że teoria to nie to samo co praktyka! A ćwiczenie w samotności… ech… Syriusza nie poproszę, wiem, że by mi nie odmówił, ale wolę nie ryzykować jego zdrowia. Już nigdy! Teraz spędzę z nim czas, tak jak całe życie pragnąłem - jak z ojcem chrzestnym. Album i szalone opowieści Huncwota! Mam tylko nadzieję, że odpuści sobie wspominanie o Snapie… To jest coś, czego nigdy nie zrozumiem. W porządku, teraz ten tłusty nietoperz może i zasługiwał na takie traktowanie _—_ cholera, nawet nie! To było na poziomie bandy Dudleya, a nawet Malfoy'a. Boże! W tych wspomnieniach miałem ochotę pomóc temu samotnemu chłopakowi, ba, nawet ostro przywalić Huncwotom. Wszystkie zapewnienia jakim to wspaniałym człowiekiem był James Potter szlag trafił. Niby się zmienił, ale czy na pewno? Snape był ofiarą – ha, jakże teraz to brzmi. A jak był dzieckiem… czy w ogóle miał prawdziwe dzieciństwo? Tak jak ja, czy je miałem? Nie. Przynajmniej nie takie jakie powinno być._

_Dobra, nie będę się wpędzać w depresje. Szybka toaleta i idę do Syriusza!_


	2. Rozdział II

**Rozdział II**

Harry zamknął za sobą drzwi sypialni i ruszył do salonu rodziny Blacków. Właśnie tam miał się zjawić dokładnie za dwadzieścia minut od czasu powrotu z ulicy Pokątnej. Minęły ażdwadzieścia dwie minuty, ale już nic na to nie poradzi. Po prostu za długo myślał o bieżących i nadchodzących sprawach. Wziął prysznic i przebrał się w wygodniejsze ubranie - za duży, wyblakły granatowy t-shirt i spadające z tyłka jeansy — taka „mała" pamiątka po jego szanownym kuzynie.

Gdy w końcu trafił do pokoju, zachwycił go widok rodem z mugolskiego filmu familijnego. W pomieszczeniu oprócz świec, palił się również ogień w kominku, z którego można było usłyszeć charakterystyczne odgłosy żarzącego się drewna. Obrazu dopełniał stolik, przy czarnej, skórzanej kanapie, na którym znajdował się talerz pełen kanapek oraz dwa kubki z mlekiem. Na wspomnianej kanapie wygodnie siedział Syriusz, który zobaczywszy chrześniaka poklepał miejsce zaraz obok siebie.

— Spóźniony! Może zamiast okularów, powinien kupić ci zegarek, hmmm?

— Nie, okulary są idealne. — Harry zajął wskazane miejsce i z uśmiechem na twarzy chwycił za kanapkę z wędliną. — Wow, Syriuszu, jestem głodny, ale kto to wszystko zje? Może mogliśmy zabrać Rona ze sobą. Chociaż… nie jestem pewien, czy wtedy by nam coś zostawił.

— Spokojne młody, mamy cały wieczór i pół nocy. Chyba, że zanudzę cię na śmierć i mi tu zaśniesz. – Łapa mrugnął figlarnie, a Harry parsknął śmiechem.

— Jasne, jak gdyby przynudzanie i Huncwot miało cokolwiek wspólnego.

— Och, dziękuję, że doceniasz moje zdolności. A teraz trzymaj! — Syriusz podał chłopakowi obiecany wcześniej album szkolny.

Młodszy czarodziej zawahał się. — Mogę?

— No jasne, a po co ci go daję? Wiesz, oprócz nas, jest tam sporo innych uczniów, cali ci Puchoni i Krukoni. No tak, jeszcze te obślizgłe kreatury ze Slytherinu. Hmmm… co jeszcze… Składy drużyn Quidditcha z różnych lat i jakieś tam inne ugrupowania. Wiesz, twoja mama - Lily, była dobra z, o zgrozo, eliksirów, więc zapraszana była na ten cały ekskluzywny balik u Slughorna. — Zatrzymał się na moment, by dodać: — Przeglądaj sobie aż nie natrafisz na prawdziwe gwiazdy, wtedy pytaj o co chcesz.

— Haaaa… Znaczy się: na ciebie, co Syriuszu? — Harry w końcu otworzył album „Hogwart, lata 1971-1978". Fotografie były mugolskie, co go zaskoczyło.

— Śmiesz wątpić? A no tak, przecież przy pańskiej gwieździe, Harry Jamesie Potterze, tak słabo lśniąca nie może się równać…

Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył nie odpowiedział na zaczepkę, wciągnął się w oglądanie twarzy młodych czarodziei.

Uśmiechnął się do siebie oglądając roczniki Huffelpuffu.

_Zaraz widać, że to Puchoni — same szczere i sympatyczne twarze. Tak samo jest i dzisiaj. Chociaż z drugiej strony nie znam ich za dobrze i polegam tylko na przekonaniu, że każdy Puchon jest przyjazny…_

_Zaraz, zaraz: Gryffindor! _

„James Potter"

_Dzięki za tę czuprynę na głowie!_

— Jest i nasz Rogacz! Jesteś taki podobny, Harry! Wspaniały przyjaciel…

Harry oderwał się od zdjęcia ojca.

— Szczerze to oprócz tego czegoś na głowie i okularów, nie widzę podobieństwa. Dumbledore kiedyś mi powiedział, że tylko na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądam jak James.

— Staruszek chyba ma problemy ze wzrokiem, no popatrz na tego przystojniaka na zdjęciu!

— Że niby sugerujesz, że jestem takim samym przystojniakiem…? — zakpił.

— Bo mi oceniać facetów, weź przestań! Chociaż dwa zdjęcia dalej, jest takich dwóch, którzy olśniewają swoją urodą…

Młodszy czarodziej powrócił do albumu, by tak jak sądził, zobaczyć młodych – Syriusza i Remusa.

— Bo ja wiem…? — Przerwał i uśmiechnął się szeroko. — Jacyś tacy…

— Ty, młody! Musisz wiedzieć, że byłem całkiem popularny u dziewczyn. No może nie tak, jak Złoty Chłopiec w dzisiejszych czasach, ale…

— Cholera, chyba nie wierzysz w te bzdury wypisywane w prasie? — Mówienie o jego sławie, a raczej o sławie Chłopca-Który-Przeżył, irytowały go od zawsze.

— Nie wkurzaj się tak, młody. Drażnię się z tobą… A może masz kogoś konkretnego na oku? Ron już sobie znalazł pannę, nie możesz być gorszy, o nie!

— Nie, nie mam. I wybacz, ale z nikim, a tym bardziej z Ronem, nigdy nie rywalizowałem o dziewczyny.

— Dobra, dobra. Rozumiem. Nie masz ochoty rozmawiać o tych sprawach ze starym ojcem chrzestnym… — Szturchnął go w ramie.

— Nie ma tych spraw, Syriu… — zawahał się, gdy przewracając kartki natrafił na roczniki Slytherynu. Konkretniej na znajomego czarnowłosego Ślizgona.

— SMARKEUS! I o to jest nasz Snape, a raczej obślizgła kreatura. W tym momencie dobrze, że to nie magiczne fotografie. Jeszcze by nas zabił wzrokiem…

— Weź przestań… — zdołał wyszeptać Harry, nie mogąc oderwać się od fotografii. Niby nie magiczna, a zdołała niemalże zahipnotyzować młodego Pottera.

_Snape, nastoletni Severus Snape. Już wtedy miał ten szydzący wyraz twarzy i przeszywające oczy, jakby wiedziały o tobie wszystko. Chyba wtedy jeszcze nie umiał Legilamencji, co? Nie zmienił się jakoś drastycznie, oprócz zmian oczywistych - wywołanych biegiem lat. Hehe, nie odważyłbym się tak na niego gapić teraz, o nie! Pewnie już zdążyłby mnie kilkakrotnie przekląć, a ja… Nie zauważyłbym tego. Jak można coś zauważyć patrząc na te ciemne jak węgle źrenice?_

— Ziemia do Harry'ego!

Potter zdołał w końcu oderwać wzrok, chociaż zdawał się to robić niezbyt chętne.

— Co jest, Syriuszu?

— Ufff, już myślałam, że Smarkerus jakoś zdołał cię spetryfikować… Chociaż nie, dla niego Petrificus Totalus to zbyt pospolite zaklęcie…

— Łapo daj spokój… Snape, to Snape, ale bez przesady.

— Masz rację, on tylko w gębie jest mocny, a jak przychodziło co do czego… hehehe.

— Wiesz, was było czterech, nie ma co się przechwalać…

— No co ty! Harry! Daj spokój, to tylko Snaaaaape.

_O matko, błagam. Tylko nie mówmy o tym._

— Dobrze Łapo, nie rozmawiajmy o nim… O! W końcu Quidditch… Co to za modele mioteł?

Najpopularniejszy sport w świecie magii, okazał się być odpowiednim zagadnieniem, by zmienić temat ich rozmowy. I tak o to Harry otrzymał streszczenie najbardziej pamiętliwych pojedynków ze Slytherynem, które zawsze, ale to zawsze (według byłego zawodnika) kończyły się zwycięstwem Lwów. Powodem był nie kto inny, jak ich szukający - James Potter. Mówiono, że już wtedy był na poziomie zawodowców i bez problemu dostałby się do czołowej drużyny.

— Twój ojciec, zawsze chciał być aurorem, później członkiem Zakonu Feniksa, rzecz jasna. Wierzył i walczył dla jasnej strony. James był wielkim czarodziejem i dobrym człowiekiem. Byłby z ciebie cholernie dumny, Harry!

_Dumny? Chciałbym w to wierzyć._

— Ja… nie pamiętam. Znam go tylko z opowieści. Jednak… czuję, albo tylko mam taką nadzieję, że mnie kochał, to znaczy kochali, mama też. Wiesz, tak jak rodzicie kochają syna.

— Oczywiście, że tak! — Zerwał się Syriusz i kontynuował: — Harry, tak szczerze, James zmienił się już gdy zaczął chodzić z Lilly. Jednakże to, jak TY go zmieniłeś, to już zupełnie inna sprawa! Taki ojczulek się z niego zrobił, że nie mogłem się powstrzymać by się z niego nie naśmiewać! — Kończąc to, głośno się roześmiał.

Harry nie mógł nic poradzić na ciepło jakie zagościło w jego sercu. Prawdziwa rodzina, coś czego zazdrościł Ronowi, miał ją przez rok swego życia. Gdyby chociaż zamiast Dursley'ów to Łapa, albo Lunatyk się nim zajęli. Jak wyglądało by jego życie z dala od Privet Drive?

Rozmawiali tak jeszcze przez chwilę, gdy w kominku pojawił się zielony płomień przynosząc zapieczętowany list. Obaj spoglądali na siebie zaskoczeni, aż w końcu Harry sięgnął po kopertę.

— Do Ciebie, Syriuszu. Spodziewałeś się listu?

— Nie, ale to wygląda na robotę Albusa… *_Finite Sigillum_* — Starszy czarodziej uważnie czytał treść listu, a gdy tylko odczytał inicjały nadawcy papier zapłonął.

— Coś się stało? Dlaczego nic nie mówisz? — Sytuacja zaniepokoiła młodego czarodzieja.

— Nie wiem — odpowiedział wciąż zamyślony Black.

— Jak to? Proszę, jak coś się wydarzyło to po prostu mi powiedz…

— Harry, cholernie mi przykro, ale wzywają mnie. Jutro muszę się stąd wynosić.

— Dlaczego? Syriuszu, proszę!

— Spokojnie Harry, nic się nie stało. Pewnie Zakon potrzebuję węchu Łapy. I chociaż jest to kurewsko irytujące, mam nadzieję, że to rozumiesz.

— Tak, rozumiem. Ale chciałbym wiedzieć co się dzieje! Wiesz, cała ta wojna trochę mnie dotyczy…

— Wiem tyle co ty Harry. Teraz chodźmy spać. Ach, i jutro ktoś mnie zastąpi. – Ostentacyjnie zakończył temat i wstał z kanapy.

Harry zrobił to samo mrucząc:

— Merlinie, nie potrzebuję niańki…

Syriusz skomentował marudzenie chrześniaka szczerym uśmiechem. Oboje skończyli w ojcowskim uścisku z obietnicą, że Łapa spróbuję odwiedzić Harry'ego w Hogwarcie.

* * *

><p>Potter obudził się gwałtownie, dusząc w sobie krzyk. Ta noc zdecydowanie nie należała do przyjemnych. Najpierw nie mógł zasnąć, myśląc o sprawie wezwania Syriusza, by później sen nie przyniósł upragnionego ukojenia. Objęcia Morfeusza przywitały go serią koszmarów — to przecież nie pierwszy raz i powinien być przyzwyczajony. Jednakże ta noc była najgorsza ze wszystkich, odkąd spał na Grimmuald Place. Senne mary tak realistyczne, że gdyby nie były o wydarzeniach z przeszłości, pomyślałby, że to kolejna wizja.<p>

Gdy doszedł w końcu do siebie, zorientował się, że zegar wskazuje godzinę 11. Co oznaczało, że nie pożegna ponownie Syriusza, który miał aportować się z samego rana.

Długi, na przemian gorący i lodowaty prysznic, zdołał go rozbudzić. Dopiero głośne burczenie w brzuchu zmobilizowało go do wyjścia z łazienki. Szybko więc zbiegł do kuchni, planując jaki posiłek sobie przygotuje. Mógł poprosić Zgredka o co tylko chciał, ale gotowanie dla siebie dawało mu poczucie samodzielności. Coś co kiedyś było smutnym obowiązkiem, stało się czynnością, która go w pewien sposób relaksowała.

_Teraz zjem tosty z dżemem — tak tylko by zaspokoić głód. Jest już późno, więc chwilę później wezmę się za obiad. Chyba będę musiał zrobić coś dla dwóch osób, nie wiem kiedy ta moja aurorska niańka się zjawi. Mam nadzieję, że to nie będzie Tonks, po dzisiejszej nocy, raczej nie mam ochoty na żarty i psikusy._

W międzyczasie czajnik dał sygnał, że woda na herbatę się zagotowała. Zalał więc dzbanek, wziął swój kubek z herbem Armat z Chudley i zasiadł do posiłku. Dopijał ciepły napój, gdy kominek podłączony do sieci fjuu, dał o sobie znać. Zaniepokoiło to młodego Gryfona, szybko więc zaczął analizować sytuację.

_Ktoś miał tutaj przybyć, ale nikt wcześniej nie dostawał się tu przez sieć fjuu. Kominek zdaje się być podłączony tylko do Hogwartu, ewentualnie do innych kwater Zakonu Feniksa… Ale bo ja wiem? I dlaczego jeszcze ten ktoś nie krzyczy, że przybył? To na pewno nie Tonks - ona już by się darła… Cholera, za długo myślę! _

Nie zastanawiając się dłużej, chwycił za różdżkę i powoli ruszył w stronę salonu. Zawahał się przed drzwiami, ale w końcu otworzył je gwałtownie i wskoczył uzbrojony do środka. Nie został przywitany serią klątw, co go trochę uspokoiło.

— Potter!

Harry nie zanotował odgłosu tajemniczego gościa i zaczął go mierzyć wzrokiem.

Ubrany był w ciemne skórzane buty i mugolskie granatowe jeansy. Oczy patrzyły coraz wyżej, by ujrzeć czarną, opinającą dość szerokie barki koszulę.

_Wysoki, szczupły mężczyzna. Och i czarnowłosy i… SNAPE?_

— Potter, idioto! Opuść już tę różdżkę, jakbym przybył tu z polecenia Czarnego Pana już tysiąc razy zdążyłbym cię przekląć!

Automatycznie schował różdżkę do kieszeni. Sytuacja była dla niego czysto abstrakcyjna. Snape w jego salonie, Snape w mugolskim ubraniu! Ciągle spoglądając na profesora, obalił własną teorie na temat niemożliwości otwartego analizowania wyglądu czarodzieja.

— Potter, mówienie może być dla ciebie tak samo ciężkim zadaniem jak myślenie, więc po prostu: Przestań. Się. Gapić!

— Ekhm – zdołał wydukać. — Prof… Profesor Snape!

— Naprawdę, Potter? Jak zawsze elokwentny.

— Przepraszam. Nie wiedziałem, że pan przybędzie, profesorze. Eeee… Wcześniej nikt nie korzystał z kominka… oprócz przesyłania paczek i listów. Więc…. — Czując się zażenowanym, podjął próbę wytłumaczenia swojego zachowania.

— Dobrze, panie Potter, że nie zakładasz, że jesteś całkowicie bezpieczny nawet tutaj… Jednak ktoś, kto byłby wstanie obalić zaklęcia nałożone na ten dom, musiałby być potężnym czarodziejem.

— Ja wiem, że….

— Cisza! — Zamachnął się Snape. — Zapewniam pana, panie Potter, że pańska żenująca akcja skończyłaby się dla całego czarodziejskiego świata tragicznie. Ich bohater skończyłby gorzej niż marnie.

— Przepraszam, profesorze. Eeee… tak.

Parsknięcie.

— To znaczy, że to pan tu zostaje do końca wakacji… — Harry chciał zmienić temat.

— Merlinie, Potter! Chyba nie myślisz, że wpadłem tu na herbatę?

— Przecież wiem! Syriusz wspominał, że kogoś tu przyślą.

— Skoro, twój ukochany kundel ci wspominał, to po co oznajmujesz oczywiste? – ton profesora wskazywał na bardzo wysoki poziom jego irytacji.

— Przepraszam. Yyy.. to może zaprowadzę pana do pokoju gościnnego?

— Znam drogę, więc jak mi łaskawie pozwolisz sam się ugoszczę.

— Oczywiście!

Snape uniósł swój kufer w powietrzu i ruszył w kierunku wyjścia.

— Ja będę w kuchni w razie, gdyby… gdyby czegoś pan potrzebował… Yyy, zrobię obiad i… zawołam pana…

_Pierdolę, co ja ględzę!_

— Mam spodziewać się trucizny? — Odwrócił się na moment, posyłając Harry'emu kpiący uśmieszek.

Ten jednak zdołał tylko szeroko otworzyć usta, by nie wydając z siebieżadnej odpowiedzi, zamknąć je ponownie.

Głośnym parsknięciem Mistrz Eliksirów definitywnie zakończył ich konwersację i ruszył ku swojej tymczasowej sypialni.

Harry stał oszołomiony na środku salonu, jeszcze nieświadomy, że miał na sobie tylko dresowe spodnie.

* * *

><p><em>*Finite Sigillum* - <em>skończenie pieczęci.


	3. Rozdział III

**Rozdział III**

Ostatnie dni wakacji — „nie tak to miało wyglądać", zdawał się myśleć Severus Snape, gdy otrzymał zadanie od dyrektora Hogwartu. Najgorsze było to, że on - Ślizgon, dał się podejść temu staremu Gryfonowi. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że rzadko kiedy udaje mu się przeciwstawić Dumbledore'owi, ale cholerny Cytrynowy Drops przeszedł samego siebie.

_Przeklęty, stary... Jak sobie tylko przypomnę, to mnie szlag trafia._

* * *

><p>— Severusie, jak przebiegają ci wakacje?<p>

— Albusie, cały czas siedzę w tym pieprzonym zamku, więc dobrze wiesz jak mi mijają wakacje – odpowiedział zirytowany.

— Chłopcze, proszę, uważaj na język i nie atakuj mnie, przecież ja tego nie robię. — Oczy starca migotały.

— Wybacz, ale gdy zaczynasz nasze konwersacje w ten… — Skrzywił się. — Nader uprzejmy sposób, wiem, że coś się święci.

— W zasadzie to odpowiedziałeś mi już na pytanie, które, między innymi, chciałem ci zadać.

— To znaczy?

— To, że siedzenie tylko i wyłącznie w murach i na terenie Hogwartu nie są dla twojego samopoczucia najlepsze…

— No nie, czy ja coś mówiłem? — ironizował.

— Proszę Cię. — Westchnął. — Zdawałem sobie z tego sprawę, ale w wyniku ostatnich wydarzeń nie mamy innego wyjścia.

— Tak, ukrywaj swojego, już nieużytecznego Ślizgona…

— Severusie! – ostrzegł go Dumbledore. — Nie przesadzaj… Tak, gdy zaczynasz mówić w ten sposób, wiem, że jest ci z tym źle. Tak przy okazji: Zrobiłeś już plany i zestawienia na nowy rok nauki?

— Jaki niezgrabny sposób na zmianę tematu… Ale tak, wszystko raczej mam gotowe.

— Świetnie. — Uśmiechnął się Albus.

— Świetnie co?

— Bo jutro zafiuukasz na Grimmuald Place!

— Po co? — Snape zmarszczył brwi w zamyśleniu. — Myślałem, że już nie będę osobiście uczestniczyć w spotkaniach Zakonu. Czyżbyś już nie chciał mi ich pokazywać w myśloodsiewni? No i przecież ostatnio nie odbywały się w domu Blacka…

— Och i nadal tam się nie odbywają, przeszkadzałyby Harry'emu w wakacjach!

— No tak, twój Złoty Chłopiec już nie siedzi w cholernej komórce pod schodami, tylko grzeje tyłek w tym zapchlonym domu kundla…

— Severusie!

— Dobrze, dobrze. — Przewrócił oczami. — Przepraszam. Zaraz! Po jaką cholerę, w takim razie, mam tam iść?

— Wspominałem Ci o następnej zaplanowanej akcji Zakonu, prawda?

— Wiesz, że tak.

— Bardzo dobrze. Niestety jeden z członków wytypowanych do uczestnictwa, zachorował i byłem zmuszony go zastąpić. Najlepszym kandydatem był Syriusz i to on jutro wyruszy z resztą. Jeszcze o tym nie wie, ale zaraz wyślę mu informację.

— No i co mnie to obchodzi?

— Syriusz miał być z Harry'm aż do końca wakacji. Z wiadomych względów go zastąpisz.

— Pfff, chyba kpisz, Albusie! — To musiał być jakiś chory żart.

— Nie, chociaż najbezpieczniej dla nas jest, gdy przebywasz w Hogwarcie, to uważam, że przyda ci się zmiana otoczenia.

— Nie! Nie mam na to czasu!

— Ależ Severusie, przecież już wiemy, że praktycznie zrobiłeś wszystko co jest potrzebne na rozpoczęcie nowego semestru… — powiedział wesoło.

— Ale… No właśnie! Praktycznie, to nie wszystko!

— Spokojnie, tam sobie wszystko dokończysz.

— Nie. Zgadzam. Się — wysyczał Snape.

— To już załatwione.

Zirytowany profesor wychodząc, zaklął cicho pod nosem i głośniej dodał:

— A niech Cię… Albusie!

* * *

><p><em>Tak, cholerny Dumbledore. A teraz jeszcze bardziej cholerny Potter! Jakim idiotą trzeba być, żeby tak wyskakiwać, jeszcze do tego prawie nago. Po prostu głupota tego dzieciaka mnie przeraża. Zaraz, zaraz, dzieciaka? Na takiego już nie wygląda, nie uważasz? Nie ważne! Przygotowałem sobie plany zajęć wcześniej, żeby ostatnie dni poświęcić na wieczory z dobrą lekturą i whiskey. Zdecydowanie nie po to, żeby niańczyć jakiegoś dzie… pieprzonego Gryfona!<em>

Gdy Snape tylko dał upust swej złości (poprzez przeklęcie wszystkich winnych), za jednym zamachnięciem różdżki zadomowił się w gościnnej sypialni. Dobrze ją znał, ale szczerze nienawidził - tak jak i reszty tego przeklętego domu Blacków. Teraz został zmuszony do ponownego przebywania w tych ścianach, na domiar złego z uczniem, Gryfonem, synem i chrześniakiem jego szkolnych nemezis — Harrym, a niech go diabli, Potterem.

* * *

><p>Harry nie za bardzo wiedział jak dotarł do kuchni. Teraz również jego ciało działało jakby automatycznie, gdy kroił warzywa w kostkę. Mechanizm nie był zbyt precyzyjny i jego kostka była daleka od perfekcji. Chłopak nie zwracał na to uwagi, gdyż chociaż fizycznie robił obiad to mentalnie był daleko od kuchni. Cóż, może nie aż tak daleko, bo w salonie. W miejscu, gdzie jakieś 10 minut temu miał miejsce kolejny absurd w jego szesnastoletnim życiu.<p>

_Jak ja się czasem nienawidzę, a raczej swojego durnego zachowania._

Ta myśl spowodowała, że na chwilę zamarł.

_Czyja to wina, co? Jak to czyja _—_ Snape'a! Tylko on potrafi wydobyć ze mnie kompletnego, niemogącego sklecić porządnego zdania durnia! I kto przy zdrowych zmysłach kazał mu tu w ogóle przyłazić? Jak to kto _—_ Dumbledore! Sam w życiu by tu swojej stopy nie postawił, o nie. I, dlaczego, do cholery, tak wyglądał!_

Znowu przestał kroić, nie zauważył, że przed chwilą dosłownie maltretował nożem piersi z kurczaka.

_No właśnie… Dobrze wyglądał. Tak niby nie jak Snape, ale zachował swój charakter. Ta dopasowana, czarna koszula... Kurwa mać - co mnie obchodzi co nosi ten nietoperz?_

Co bardziej interesowało młodego czarodzieja, był fakt, dlaczego Mistrz Eliksirów tak na niego działa.

A robił to od zawsze.

Z początku (czytaj od pierwszej lekcji eliksirów), spowodowane to było jawną deklaracją nienawiści ze strony Snape'a. Jednak gdy na czwartym roku dowiedział się o jego roli szpiega, sytuacja się zmieniła. Oczywiście profesor nadal nie był dla niego miły, ale on sam znalazł naiwne wytłumaczenie pod tytułem „Gra, by zadowolić dzieci Śmierciożerców". Sprawy znowu się skomplikowały podczas ich przeklętych lekcji oklumencji. Nie dość, że Harry kompletnie nie dawał sobie rady, to jeszcze Snape był dla niego wręcz okrutny. Całą sprawę zawaliła pieprzona myśloodsiewnia i jego ciekawska natura. Tak wściekłego (bo jego złość była zupełnie niekontrolowana) profesora nigdy nie widział. I wtedy właśnie postanowił wziąć się w garść. Nie było to łatwe, zdecydowanie nie, ale zaczął się przykładać do eliksirów. Nie miał pojęcia, czy Snape cokolwiek zauważył, ale on sam wiedział, że jego nauka z Hermioną nie poszła na marne. A może jednak?

_Cholerny egzaminator! Mój eliksir był idealny, robiłem wszystko poprawnie i co? „Powyżej oczekiwań", super, nie żeby ten stopień był dla mnie zły. To, że się uczyłem z Hermioną, nie znaczy, że nagle pragnąłem samych wybitnych. Tylko właśnie… z eliksirów chciałem W, bo Snape tylko z taką oceną przyjmuje na zaawansowane lekcje… I tu właśnie jest pies pogrzebany. _

_Trzeba było się uczyć wcześniej, Potter! _

Skrzywił się, gdy sam się zgnoił w snape'owskim stylu.

Gdy jedzenie było gotowe do usmażenia, zauważył, że każdy kawałek mięsa, czy warzyw był innej wielkości i kształtu. Jego grymas zrobił się jeszcze większy, ale postanowił się tym nie przejmować i wrzucił wszystko na rozgrzaną patelnie.

Wtedy usłyszał kroki i bardzo charakterystyczne odchrząknięcie.

Wymieszał szybkim ruchem potrawę i odwrócił się do swego profesora.

— Za jakieś pięć minut będzie gotowe. Ma pan ochotę na herbatę? Wstawię wodę!

W odpowiedzi otrzymał uniesienie lewej brwi.

— Proszę usiąść, profesorze.

Nadal cisza.

Harry, nie chcąc dać się sprowokować odwrócił się do kuchenki, na której oprócz patelni z ich obiadem stał czajnik. Wypełnił go wodą i zapalił pod nim ogień.

Cisza w pomieszczeniu była ciężka, więc gdy Snape ją przerwał Harry omal nie padł na zawał.

— Potter! Ja rozumiem, że w domu panuje dość wysoka temperatura, ale czy nie byłbyś łaskaw w końcu się ubrać?

— Co? Przecież jestem ubra… — I wtedy spojrzał na siebie, a raczej na siebie w luźnych spodniach, TYLKO w nich.

Podniósł swój wzrok, lekko zarumieniony i gdy zobaczył twarz Snape'a z wyrazem tryumfalnego uśmieszku, wyleciał z kuchni jak z procy.

Snape mógł tylko usłyszeć „Zaraz wracam!" wykrzyczane już poza pomieszczeniem.

— Słodki Salzazarze, co za idiota — wymamrotał sam do siebie. — Świetnie — skomentował słysząc, że to coś, co przygotował Potter zaczęło podejrzanie skwierczeć.

Nienawidził spalonego jedzenia, więc podszedł i zmniejszył ogień.

_Kurczak z warzywami… Dobrze, Potter, ale jak to do cholery wygląda? _

Jego myśli przerwało gwizdanie czajnika.

_Cudownie, to by było na tyle z tego całego entuzjastycznego bełkotu Pottera w stylu „Zrobię herbatę!". _

* * *

><p>— Zaraz wracam! — krzyknął Harry, gdy już zaczął pokonywać schody.<p>

Wbiegł na drugie piętro, gdzie znajdowała się sypialnia i gdy już miał zamiar chwycić za wczorajsze ubranie po Dudleyu, zawahał się.

_Jak ja przy nim będę w tym wyglądać?_

Zamarł.

_A co mnie to interesuje?_

Zaczął się ubierać, gdy nagle…

— Ach, pieprzyć to!

* * *

><p>Gdy Harry wrócił do kuchni pierwszą rzeczą jaką zauważył był nakryty stół, jego danie w misie na środku stołu i parująca herbata w dzbanku. Snape siedział już przy stole i spoglądał na niego ze zwyczajową maską obojętności.<p>

— Och… nie musiał pan…

— Nie musiałem? Nie wiem, jak ty, Potter, ale ja nie jadam spalenizny.

— No tak, nie zdjąłem patelni z ognia. Przepraszam…

— Siadaj już Potter i nie marudź. Ach, i jakże urocza koszulka, tak, z pewnością wyraża twoje zainteresowanie, tą grą dla bezmózgich…

Komentowany właśnie przez Snape'a t-shirt był szmaragdowego koloru (według Ginny, która mu go wybrała podczas jednego z wyjść do Hogsmade - dla niego był po prostu zielony) i miał wyszyty Złoty Znicz tuż przy sercu. Stroju Pottera dopełniały czarne sztruksowe spodnie - te już sam sobie kupił.

Tak, Harry, koniec końców, zrezygnował z workowatych ciuchów kuzyna.

— No to, smacznego, profesorze… — Harry z początku postanowił nie komentować złośliwości starszego czarodzieja, ale diabełek w jego głowie mu na to nie pozwolił. – I chciałbym przypomnieć, że Slytheryn też ma drużynę.

— Smaczne, to raczej nie będzie, Potter. Śmiem wątpić — mówiąc to, Snape nalał sobie herbaty i jak zaobserwował Harry, dosłodził łyżeczkę cukru i dolał mleka.

— Całe szczęście, że w kuchni, w przeciwieństwie do eliksirów, odpowiednie krojenie nie ma znaczenia. Wtedy miałby pan racje, gdy mówił, że może zostać otruty. – Nie wiedział, skąd nagle wzięło się w nim tyle odwagi, by zaczynać potyczki słowne z mistrzem takowych.

Gdyby Harry nie był zajęty konsumowaniem obiadu zauważyłby chwilowy grymas, który zdecydowanie wyglądał na rozbawienie, na twarzy jego profesora.

— Gdy byłeś nieobecny, Potter… Cóż, z powodu tego, że wybiegłeś stąd jak jakaś zawstydzona nastolatka… — Zatrzymał się i (znowu!) zauważył te urocze, lekko różowe zabarwienie policzków Pottera. — To sprawdziłem , czy czegoś dla mnie nie przygotowałeś.

— Mądrze z pana strony, profesorze. — Harry, nie chciał się poddać, a nawet stwierdził, że ta ich pogawędka przy stole jest całkiem zabawna.

_Kolejny absurd do kolekcji. Ja i Snape, rozmawiamy przy wspólnym posiłku. _

— Tak. Ty natomiast tego nie zrobiłeś, Potter.

Gryfon omal nie wypluł jedzenia. Miał już ochotę polecieć do łazienki, by wymusić opróżnienie żołądka, gdy logiczne myślenie go otrzeźwiło.

_Nie, to niemożliwe, prawda? A nawet jeśli, to co najwyżej mógłby mi środek przeczyszczający tu dołożyć. Co najwyżej. _

— Naiwny ze mnie Gryfon, ale wierzę w pańską dobroć, profesorze. No i gdyby pan tu był z polecenia Voldemorta…

Snape wzdrygnął się usłyszawszy imię czarnoksiężnika i gdy już miał zgonić Pottera ten kontynuował.

— …Czy też Czarnego Pana, jak to profesor ma w zwyczaju go określać, zdążyłbyś mnie tysiąc razy przekląć.

— Sarkazm, panie Potter, to sztuka i kiepsko ci idzie.

— Ma pan rację. Więc go pominę i powiem szczerze: Już nie tysiąc, pewnie z milion razy!

Znowu to zrobił, rozbawił Snape'a i ku jego konsternacji tym razem zdołał to zauważyć.

_Czy ja dobrze widziałem? Snape się uśmiechnął? No może nie był to wielki banan i trwało to góra _ułamek sekundy_, ale jednak! _

— Już zamknij się i jedz Potter, ja zdecydowanie wolę konsumować w spokoju. Szczególnie z takim towarzyszem… — wymamrotał Śizgon.

_Wygrałem?_

To wprawiło Harry'ego w stan samouwielbienia i nawet nie próbował tego ukryć, podśmiechując się pod nosem.

— Merlinie, Potter! Nie zachowuj się jak chory psychicznie. Chociaż udawaj, że jesteś normalny.

Harry nie odpowiedział z myślą, że czasem milczenie jest najlepszą ripostą, czy też złotem. Nieważne.

_Tak, zdecydowanie wygrałem._


	4. Rozdział IV

**Rozdział IV**

Severus Snape przebywał w bibliotece, jedynym miejscu, które nie drażniło go w tym przeklętym domu. Cieszył się, mając dostęp do ksiąg, za które musiałby wydać sporą sumę. Niektórych na próżno by szukać nawet na Nokturmie, a to już o czymś świadczyło. Nie wspominając, że gdyby jego skromna osoba się tam pojawiła, nie zostałaby miło ugoszczona. Może mała Avada? Wcześniej oczywiście zostałby poddany serii wymyślnych klątw, z czego Cruciatus mógłby być dopiero początkiem.

Tak, zdrajca nie miał łatwego życia i tym bardziej nie otrzymałby „przyjemnej" śmierci.

Siedział na wygodnym fotelu i czytał całkiem interesującą księgę „Twój eliksir zawsze może być lepszy. Jak ulepszać formułę.". Miała już swoje lata, ale autor zdecydowanie należał do osób kompetentnych i ku zadowoleniu profesora dostarczył mu kilku świeżych pomysłów. Szczególnie, iż już dawno zabierał się za próbę ulepszanie eliksiru pieprzowego. Wielu warzycieli popukałoby się w głowę i stwierdziło „po co ulepszać coś, co działa jak należy", ale Severus do nich nie należał. Widział pewne niedoskonałości w miksturze i wierzył, że można coś z nimi zrobić.

Co jakiś czas wypowiadał zdania na głos, by jego samozapisujące się pióro robiło notatki. Nie za bardzo lubił pracować w ten sposób, ale biurko w bibliotece było zawalone notatkami.

Nie byle jakimi, zapiskami Pottera!

_Oczywiście musiał pozostawić po sobie burdel._

Ciężko mu było przyznać, iż był pozytywnie zaskoczony. Z czego co szybko przeleciał wzrokiem książki, które znajdowały się tuż obok zapełnionych kartek, Potter wybrał sobie ciekawe tytuły. Głównie z Obrony przed czarną magią, kilka z Zaklęć oraz jedną z Transmutacji, o animagicznej formie.

_Cóż, w jego wieku James Potter biegał po lesie jako NIEZAREJESTROWANY jeleń. Nie wspominając o kundlu i… Pettigrew._

I wtedy Snape wypuścił z dłoni książkę, która z hukiem spadła na podłogę. Głośno zasyczał z bólu i chwycił się za przedramię. Mroczny znak zapłonął z całą siłą.

– Arghhhhh. – wypluł z siebie były Śmierciożerca, powstrzymując się od krzyku.

* * *

><p>Harry właśnie szedł do biblioteki, gdzie od jakiś dwóch godzin przesiadywał Snape. W normalnych okolicznościach nie chciałby, a raczej, nie ważyłby się przeszkadzać profesorowi. Okoliczności jednak, były takie, że przed chwilą w salonie pojawił się patronus Lupina. W takim razie musi przekazać informacje Snape'owi, czyż nie?<p>

Wszedł do pomieszczenia dość pewnie i zamarł na widok jaki go przywitał.

Snape klęczał na podłodze i skomlał z bólu.

_Co jest? Co się stało?_

– Pro-Profesorze! Co się dzieje? – mówiąc to, Harry podbiegł do profesora, który dopiero teraz zauważył jego przybycie.

Podniósł wzrok i przeraził, już i tak przestraszonego Pottera. Nic nie powiedział, ale młodszy czarodziej nigdy nie widział Snape'a w takim stanie.

Zauważył, że ściska z całej siły swoje przedramię.

_Mroczny znak! Wzywa go?_

– To Voldemort? Mam wezwać dyrektora? Musi pan odpowiedzieć, musi pan iść, tak?

Harry omal się przewrócił, gdy Snape ryknął:

– IDIOTO!

– Ale…

– Myślisz Potter, że mógłbym stanąć przed jego obliczem i nie zostać zgładzonym? Po tym, jak na oczach innych sługusów go zdradziłem pomagając Zakonowi w ministerstwie?

_No tak... Kurwa, przecież wiedziałem, że Snape w jakiś sposób zapobiegł tragedii... To oczywiste, że musiał wtedy zdradzić Voldemorta na oczach innych Śmierciożerców._

– Przepraszam…

Snape już nic nie powiedział, nadal wyglądał fatalnie, ale starał się z całej siły nie okazywać słabości przy Potterze.

Harry ciężko wypuścił powietrze z płuc.

– Co mogę zrobić?

Odpowiedź jaką otrzymał, go zdezorientowała.

– Wyjdź. – syknął.

_Wyjść? Czy on sobie żartuje? Jak mogę go zostawić w takim stanie?_

– Na pewno mogę jakoś panu pomóc, może… Dumbledore! On… Tak, on pomoże…

– NIE! Po prostu… WYNOŚ SIĘ STĄD! – czysta furia połączona z bólem, właśnie taka emocja znajdowała się na twarzy Snape'a.

Harry patrzył na starszego czarodzieja z czystą konsternacją. Zastanawiał się, dlaczego nie chcę przyjąć pomocy, której jawnie potrzebuje.

Już dłużej nie mógł oglądać jego męki i szybko pobiegł do sypialni, gdzie znajdowała się apteczka. Dziękował niebiosom oraz oczywiście Madame Pomfrey za ofiarowanie mu zestawu eliksirów leczniczych.

Wbiegł z powrotem do biblioteki z czerwonym pudłem w ręku. Snape spojrzał na niego swoją popisową groźną miną. Przynajmniej taki był jego zamiar, w rzeczywistości wyglądał raczej żałośnie.

– Proszę to wypić, profesorze. To… przeciwbólowe, pomoże.

– Nie.

_CO? _

– Niech pan się nie obawia, to… to od Madame Pomfey. Pewnie sam to uwarzyłeś. – zapewnił go Potter.

– Nie. Potrzebuję. Litości. Potter!

_A więc o to chodzi. Czy on zwariował?_

– Postradałeś zmysły, Snape? Widzę, że cierpisz. Cholera, wyglądasz okropnie! I jak myślisz, że się nad tobą lituję, to się grubo mylisz! Jestem ostatnią osobą, która by to zrobiła!

– Nie będziesz do mnie mówić takim… argghhh. – strużka krwi pojawiła się pod jego nosem.

_Dość tego._

Potter z determinacją uchwycił podbródek Mistrza Eliksirów i przyłożył mu do ust flakon z jego własnym dziełem.

Snape spojrzał na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami, zmrużył je i wyrwał miksturę z jego ręki.

Ten miał już protestować, ale profesor jednym haustem wypił cała zawartość.

Zatrząsł się, ale odczuł natychmiastową ulgę. Nadal bolało, ale nie było to nic nie do zniesienia.

Po chwili zorientował się, że nadal klęczy na podłodze. Powstał i dumnie się wyprostował.

To, co zobaczył na twarzy Pottera go zszokowało. Wszystkiego by się spodziewał: wyrazu kpiny, wyższości i czegoś w stylu: „Jesteś żałosny, Snape!". Jednak to, było znacznie trudniejsze do ogarnięcia. Potter patrzył na niego z wyrazem, jakim obdarowywał go wyłącznie Albus. Kiedyś jego matka, kiedyś też… Lily.

Troska. To była czysta, bezinteresowna troska. I to go przeraziło.

– Profesorze? – zaczął nieśmiało Harry, nie za bardzo wiedząc jak zachować się w tej sytuacji.

– Żyję, Potter. – wycedził przez zęby.

Tak, Snape na pewno nie zamierzał mu tego ułatwić.

– Czy on… mógłby to zrobić? Poprzez znak?

– To zrobić? Zabić? Myśl głupcze. Już dawno byłbym martwy gdyby tak było.

_Głupcze, idioto, a może trochę wdzięczności za pomoc? Chociaż czego się spodziewałem, na pewno nie podziękowań. _

– Rozumiem. Ale jak długo, to znaczy ile jest wstanie tak… torturować? – zaryzykował kolejne pytanie, w końcu mógł się czegoś dowiedzieć o Voldemortcie.

– Chociaż zapewne chciałby jak najdłużej, to tak naprawdę niezbyt długo… I robi to tylko jak wzywa na spotkanie. Podejrzewam, że kosztuje go to zbyt wiele magii.

– To dobrze.

Snape uniósł brew.

– To znaczy… em.. nie ważne. – zmieszał się Harry.

Cisza.

_Może lepiej już pójdę? Zaraz, po co tu w ogóle… Lupin! _

– Profesorze, zanim…

_Zanim co? Wił się z bólu na podłodze?_

– Po prostu przyszedłem tu, bo zjawił się patronus profesora Lupina.

– Patronus? I dopiero teraz mi to mówisz?

– A kiedy miałem to zrobić? Może kiedy zdychałeś na podłodze, co?

Snape spiorunował go wzrokiem.

– Licz się ze słowami, Potter. Czego chciał Lupin?

– Powiedział, że będzie tu dzień przed Hogwartem.

– Tylko tyle? Żadnych wyjaśnień, czy może nie potrafiłeś tego zapamiętać?

Widząc, że Snape nadal nie jest w najlepszej formie, postanowił zignorować kolejną obelgę.

– Pomoże w eskorcie, tylko tyle przekazał.

– Jakiej znowu eskorcie? Och, chyba, że potrzebujesz, żeby ktoś cię za rączkę trzymał gdy podróżujesz siecią fiuu…

– Wiem tyle co pan.

Harry w końcu oderwał wzrok od profesora i dopiero teraz zauważył wiszące w powietrzu pióro oraz pergamin. Leżącej na podłodze książki, nie dostrzegł, ale to wystarczało by wiedział, że Snape przed „zdarzeniem" robił notatki.

– Mógł pan skorzystać z biurka – odwrócił się by je wskazać, ale ku zażenowaniu zobaczył tam stos swoich notatek.

Snape skwitował to prychnięciem.

– Zapomniałem, że tu są. Zabrałbym swoje kartki i posprzątał biurko, gdyby pan zawołał.

– Gdybym chciał skorzystać to po prostu usunąłbym te, z pewnością i tak nieużyteczne, zapiski jednym ruchem różdżki.

Tym razem się nie powstrzymał.

– Może dla ciebie są nic niewarte, ale dla mnie będą przydatne. Nie musisz na każdym kroku poniżać mojej inteligencji, bo prawdą jest, że… gówno wiesz!

– Wiem tyle, że nie widzę tam żadnej pozycji o eliksirach. Z czystą przyjemnością, wywalę cię na zbity pysk, Potter, gdy nie będziesz wystarczająco dobry na moich zajęciach! I na pewno, nie będę tolerować takiej impertynencji!

_Co? Przecież nie mogę być na zaawansowanych eliksirach…_

– Cóż, z przyjemnością mogę stwierdzić, że nie będziesz miał takiej okazji! Nie mam wybitnego, tylko żałosne powyżej oczekiwań, a to przecież za mało dla ciebie!

– A więc nie chcesz być na zaawansowanych lekcjach, Potter? Melodia dla moich uszu. Hmmm… w takim razie zastanawiam się nad sensem, brania się w końcu za naukę w poprzednim semestrze.

_Zauważył? Wiedział, że się uczyłem?_

– Ja chcę! Ale… pan… przyjmuję tylko wybitnych…

– Wasz rocznik jest tak żałosny, że tylko pan Malfoy otrzymał ocenę wybitną.

– CO? Ale przecież…. – Harry'emu ciężko w to było uwierzyć.

– Tak, Potter. Panna Wiem-to-wszystko pewnie do dziś opłakuje swoje marniutkie PO. – Snape zdecydowanie nie był tym przejęty.

– Wiedziałem! Po prostu wiedziałem, że ten egzaminator to kutas! Do tego jeszcze pewnie przekupiony przez Malfoya!

– Nie będę tego dłużej tolerować, Potter! Masz się uspokoić, albo nie ręczę za siebie!

To go trochę otrzeźwiło.

– Przepraszam. Czy to znaczy, że z moją oceną, mogę uczęszczać na lekcje?

– Taki był mój zamysł, ale zaczynam żałować.

– Nie! Ja, będę się starać, obiecuję! Proszę dać mi szansę!

– Dobrze.

I gdy Harry miał podziękować, usłyszał:

– Nie pozbawię się tej przyjemności, gdy będę mógł cię wykreślić z listy.

– Hmph. – zdusił w sobie chęć składania wyrazów wdzięczności.

– A teraz. – Snape zamachnął się różdżką i przywołał do siebie książkę z podłogi, pióro i pergamin. – Pozwolisz, że dokończę pracę w swoim pokoju. I… nie kłopocz się z kolacją, pozwolę sobie skorzystać z usług twojego skrzata.

I wyszedł.

* * *

><p>Resztę dnia spędził zamknięty w pokoju, a jego myśli zajęła dalsza praca z „Twój eliksir zawsze może być lepszy. Jak ulepszać formułę". Był zmęczony. Za bardzo by dłużej robić coś produktywnego, ale za słabo by zasnąć. Znał to uczucie aż za dobrze. Sen nie przyjdzie. Nie przyjdzie, dopóki myśli nie zeżrą go od środka. Najgorsze, że już dłużej nie mógł zmylić swojego umysłu tym, że jedno zielsko można spróbować zastąpić drugim.<p>

Jego wzrok pokierował się na półkę, gdzie leżała czarna walizeczka. Ta, w której pomiędzy eliksirem bezsennego snu, pieprzowym i na kaca, znajdowała się niebieska mikstura.

Właśnie tę wmusił w niego Potter.

Właśnie tej powinien zażyć, gdy tylko ramię zaczęło palić.

Dlaczego tego nie zrobił?

_Było za daleko i ból był nie do zniesienia! Ależ Severusie… Jedno pstryknięcie i skrzat byłby do twoich usług. Prawdą jest, że chciałeś trochę pocierpieć. Już nie szpiegujesz, a jakoś musisz odpokutować swoje grzechy, prawda? _

* * *

><p>Tak jak obiecał, Snape nie pojawił się na kolacji. Na śniadaniu i obiedzie następnego dnia również, jak już o tym mowa. Harry był zaniepokojony, ale po wypytaniu Zgredka, wiedział, że profesor żyje. Cóż, chociaż tyle.<p>

Z jednej strony cieszył się spokojem. Mógł wtedy przemyśleć co go czeka na szóstym roku, przeglądnąć notatki i wybrać nowe tytuły do przerobienia. Weźmie je ze sobą do szkoły, Syriusz na pewno nie miałby nic przeciwko.

Gdy schodził by nalać sobie szklankę zimnego mleka nie był przygotowany na konfrontacje.

– Dzień… to znaczy, dobry wieczór, profesorze.

Snape odpowiedział skinięciem głowy.

_Żadnych złośliwości na powitanie? Cholera, teraz naprawdę zaczynam się martwić…_

– Jak badania nad książką? O eliksirach, jak mniemam?

– Badania, Potter, przeprowadzić mógłbym w laboratorium.

_Heh. Chociaż w kiepskiej formie, Snape pozostanie Snape'em._

– Jak książka? Interesująca? Pomocna? Nie napisana przez imbecyla pokroju Lockharta? – Harry kontynuował próbę nawiązania kulturalnej konwersacji.

– Autor był kompetentny. – odpowiedział bardzo beznamiętnie Snape.

– Och.

_A ja myślałem, że radze sobie z tymi rozgrywkami słownymi lepiej niż kiedyś. To jak nieskończona partia szachów, albo obcowanie z hipogryfem… _

– Pokaż, Potter. – powiedział nagle.

_Co mam pokazać?_

– Słucham?

– Udowodnij, że twoje notatki nie są nic niewarte. – Snape nadal wyglądał jak zombie, które Harry widział w tym dziwnym komiksie Dudley'a.

– Profesorze, dobrze się pan czuje?

– Przecież tak mocno ich broniłeś.

– Ja… ćwiczyłem, ale… nie wiem. Samemu trudno, wie pan?

– Mówisz, że mając tu na straży zastępy aurorów…

– Tak. Nikt nie chciał mi pomóc. – gorzko stwierdził.

– Och. Nie chcieli marnować czasu, jestem w stanie to zrozumieć. Może słyszeli o pewnych… jakże owocnych lekcjach oklumencji.

– Wiem, do cholery, wiem, że byłem głupi. Zadowolony?

Snape nie odpowiedział, ale w końcu na jego twarzy zagościła jakaś reakcja.

– I chociaż robiłem to już nie raz, powiem to ponownie: Przepraszam.

– Za głupotę? Ależ nie musisz. Nie musisz przepraszać, za coś wrodzonego, za coś co odziedziczyłeś w genach.

– Przestań!

– Bo co, Potter? – Snape pytająco uniósł brew.

– Widziałem jaki był mój ojciec w tamtym wspomnieniu. Był niezaprzeczalnie - dupkiem.

Hogwartcki profesor nie zdążył tego skomentować, bo Potter kontynuował:

– Wiem też, że później stał się kimś kogo pokochała moja matka, a ona była dobrą czarownicą! – odważnie stwierdził Harry.

– Miłość jest ślepa i… dla głupców, Potter.

– Przepraszam. – powiedział ponownie. – Nie za głupotę, nie za ojca - tylko za myśloodsiewnię, za niedocenienie tego, że poświęcał pan dla mnie swój czas. Również za to, że przeze mnie musiał pan narazić pozycję szpiega, swoje życie.

– Skończ już to, Potter.

_Nikt nie chce mnie dodatkowo uczyć, może…_

– Dałby mi pan drugą szansę? Ja potrzebuje nauki, wiem to.

– Nie. – na twarzy Snape ponownie powróciła maska obojętności, co rozzłościło Gryfona.

_No pewnie, że nie, bo po jaką cholerę!_

– To Dumbledore, prawda?

– Co ma z tym wspólnego dyrektor?

– On… on wam wszystkim kazał mnie olewać… Prawda?

– Nie obrażaj dyrektora, ty niewdzięczny gówniarzu! – maska znowu została zdarta.

– A co mam myśleć? Dlaczego… dlaczego nikt nie chce żebym się czegoś nauczył… Jak, jak mam go zabić, skoro nie znam zaklęcia? – pierwszy raz na głos zadawał pytania, które nasuwały mu się od dawna.

Snape spojrzał na niego z politowaniem i znudzonym głosem podał mu odpowiedź:

– Avada kedavra, zadowolony, Potter?

To wzburzyło Pottera jeszcze bardziej.

_Jak on może wymawiać słowa tego niewybaczalnego zaklęcia od tak sobie. To… to zabiło moich rodziców, zabiło Cedrika! Zabija niewinnych ludzi, bo ci niewinni nie są w stanie tego rzucić w obronie! _

Złość zagórowała nad magią chłopaka i bez jego większej kontroli spowodowała zatrzęsienie pomieszczenia.

Snape znów porzucił obojętność na rzecz czegoś nieokreślonego. Może strachu.

– Potter! Co to ma znaczyć? – podleciał do młodszego czarodzieja i mocno chwycił go za ramiona. – Masz się uspokoić, rozumiesz? Natychmiast!

To nie krzyk ani groźba podziałała na Harry'ego. To dotyk. Czuł jak jego ciało przechodzą dreszcze, które swój początek mają właśnie w tym miejscu, które tak mocno ściskał Snape. Zauważył, że trzęsie się pod jego dłońmi. Zrobiło mu się gorąco. Spojrzał na swojego profesora zamglonym spojrzeniem, można by pomyśleć, że był na skraju płaczu.

W tym momencie Snape wypuścił go z uścisku niemalże jak oparzony. Przez chwile patrzyli na siebie w absolutnej ciszy, a pierwszym który zebrał się w sobie był Mistrz Eliksirów.

– Co to było? – zapytał spokojnie, lecz stanowczo.

– Ja…

– Nie kontrolowałeś się, czy może… Co właściwie chciałeś osiągnąć, Potter? – ciągnął dalej w prawie, że opiekuńczym tonie.

– Nie wiem… – Harry nadal był zmieszany.

– Nie wiesz? Powiedz mi, Potter… Czego nie wiesz?

– Nie chciałem…

– A wiec, nie kontrolowałeś tego. – to było stwierdzenie. – To był pierwszy raz?

Nie udzielił odpowiedzi, ale dobrze wiedział, że to nie był jedyny taki incydent. Wstydził się, bo nie rozumiał skąd to się brało - ta niekontrolowana magia.

– A więc, niepierwszy. – brak słownej odpowiedzi, był wystarczający. – Dobrze, Potter. Pomogę Ci.

– Co? Yyy… teraz?

– Nie, Potter. Ustalimy szczegóły po powrocie do szkoły. Nie będą to żadne regularne lekcje, po prostu gdy będę miał ochotę i czas do zmarnowania. – uśmiechnął się kpiąco. – Poinformuję pana, panie Potter. – zatrzymał się na chwilę, by być pewnym, że Gryfon wysłucha go uważnie. – Gdy stwierdzę, że nie jesteś wart poświęcenia moich wolnych chwil, lekcje się zakończą. Nie będę się przed tobą tłumaczyć, a ty nie będziesz miał nic do powiedzenia. Zrozumiano?

Harry'emu wciąż kręciło się w głowie. Nie mógł ogarnąć tego co właściwie wydarzyło. Zbierając się w sobie, skinął głową w odpowiedzi i wyszedł z pomieszczenia kierując się ku swojej sypialni.

Miał wypić szklankę mleka, a nie przeżyć takie zawirowanie.

Nawet nie wyciągnął kartonika z lodówki.


	5. Rozdział V

**Rozdział V**

Harry nie mógł uwierzyć, że już jutro o tej porze będzie siedział w pociągu. Nigdzie nie wyjechał, raptem raz opuścił dom pod numerem 12, a i tak były to jego najlepsze wakacje w życiu.

_Miałem co jeść i nikt na mnie nie wrzeszczał (no dobra, PRAWIE nikt). Na dom nałożone są silne bariery, więc mogłem korzystać z magii bez wiedzy ministerstwa… Żyć nie umierać. _

Uśmiechnął się w duchu, gdy stwierdził, że nawet ostatnie dni nie były takie złe. Po ekscesach związanych z wezwaniem Voldemorta, po kłótni o Pottera seniora i Dumbledore'a, nastąpił między nim a Snape'em niemy pakt.

_Nie poruszaj drażliwych tematów, nie paplaj zbyt wiele. W rezultacie otrzymasz tylko kilka kąśliwych uwag. _

Złapał się na tym, że obserwował starszego czarodzieja. Wiedział, że słodzi herbatę, gdy pił ją z mlekiem. Wiedział, że czytając książkę potrafił głośno komentować poziom inteligencji autora. Najgorszą obelgą w jego mniemaniu było „nawet Longbottom by to napisał", a Harry cieszył się, że Snape nie wstawiał tam jego nazwiska. Zauważył też, że chociaż z twarzy Mistrza Eliksirów rzadko dało się coś odczytać, to w jego oczach widać było prawie wszystko.

_Jak wierzyć temu powiedzeniu to Snape jednak ma duszę._

Ta myśl jeszcze bardziej poprawiła mu humor.

– No i co tak się szczerzysz, co Potter? Aż tak ci tęskno do szkoły? Zapewne do koleżków i latania za kawałkiem złota, bo na pewno nie do nauki…

Wybiła 9.

– Panu również: Dzień dobry. Jajko z bekonem i sok pomarańczowy? Myślę, że Zgredek już przygotował śniadanie.

– Ufff, jak dobrze, że oszczędzisz mi swojego kunsztu. Jak już kiedyś wspominałem, nienawidzę spalenizny. – zanim zdążył zasiąść do kuchennego stołu, typowe angielskie śniadanie już na niego czekało.

– Mamy coś wspólnego. Smacznego.

Jedli w ciszy. Harry, chociaż zawsze lubił głośne posiłki u Weasley'ów, doceniał również te zjedzone w spokoju. Najważniejsze, że mógł dzielić ten moment z kimś, bo przecież aż do pierwszej uczty w Hogwarcie, nie mógł na to liczyć.

Harry znowu patrzył prosto na Snape'a, który dopijał sok i spoglądał przez okno.

_Jest taki inny bez tej całej hogwarckiej otoczki, bez lochów i szaty nietoperza…_

Obiekt obserwacji Pottera przestał podziwiać widok za oknem, a Harry zatonął w głębokiej czerni oczu.

Nie usłyszał, gdy właściciel tych tęczówek coś powiedział.

– Potter, słyszysz? Mamy intruza. – Snape wstał z miejsca.

Harry spłonął rumieńcem, ale na szczęście jego towarzysz tego nie zobaczył.

_Zaraz, co on mówił… _

– Mamy gościa? – powiedział i ruszył za profesorem.

Wyszedł na korytarz i cała tajemnica się wyjaśniła.

_No tak! Lupin!_

Wesoło podszedł do przyjaciela ojca.

– Dzień dobry, profesorze.

– Witaj, Harry. – Wilkołak skinął do niego głową i odwrócił wzrok ku koledze po fachu. – Dzień dobry, Severusie.

– Lupin. – Snape był zdecydowanie mniej entuzjastyczny niż pozostała dwójka .

– Proszę iść się rozgościć, profesorze. Zgredek jest do pańskich usług.

– Tak też zrobię, dziękuję.

– Zaraz mnie zabije ta przesłodzona uprzejmość. – wymamrotał opiekun Domu Węża.

Dwójka Gryfonów odpowiedziała na to czystym rozbawieniem.

– Jak skończysz z urządzaniem się na tę jakże długą jedną noc, przyjdź do salonu. – rozkazał Snape i równie stanowczo dodał: – Żądam wyjaśnień, po jaką cholerę tu w ogóle jesteś.

* * *

><p>Trójka czarodziejów wygodnie siedząc, popijając kulturalnie herbatkę prowadziła miłą, spokojną konwersację.<p>

Może taka scena miała gdzieś miejsce, ale na pewno nie na Grimmuald Place 12.

Tutaj sytuacja wyglądała tak, że owszem trójka mężczyzn znajdowała się w jednym pomieszczeniu, ale w zupełnie innych nastrojach. Jeden miał ochotę wszystkich zamordować, drugi go od tego powstrzymywał, a trzeci omal nie składał się ze śmiechu.

– Severusie, uspokój się.

– To jest jakiś absurd!

– Usiądź, że wreszcie… Ja tylko wykonuję rozkazy, nie ma co się wściekać.

– Powiedz mi Lupin, po co to wszystko? Czy nie możemy po prostu wrócić do zamku, aportując się, bądź korzystając z sieci Fiuu? – Snape piorunował wzrokiem Lupina, gdy usłyszał podśmiewającego się Pottera. – A ty, Potter, przestań chichotać jak nienormalny!

– Przepraszam. – jego przeprosiny zdecydowanie nie były szczere.

_Jak tylko Ron się o tym dowie! Snape jako… jako wuj Vernon… Pod rączkę z Lupinem, a raczej ciotką Petunią… To jest po prostu… zabójcze! _

I znów wybuchł śmiechem.

– Uspokój się, albo wyręczę Czarnego Pana, Potter!

– Proszę was obu o spokój. Sytuacja wcale nie jest zabawna i jutro potrzebować będziemy pełnego skupienia. – Lupin po profesorsku starał się opanować sytuację.

– Ale po co! – nadal burzył się Ślizgon.

– Już to tłumaczyłem, ale przestałeś słuchać, gdy tylko wspomniałem o Eliksirze Wielosokowym…

– Ciekawe dlaczego. – ironizował.

– Oprócz nas, członków Zakonu, zaufanych aurorów, Weasley'ów oraz panny Granger nikt nie wie, że Harry nie spędził lata u wujostwa.

– No i nikt się nie dowie, po co to całe przedstawienie.

– Albus uważa, że lepiej będzie, gdy odpowiednie osoby upewnią się, że Harry siedział u Dursley'ów.

– Jego rozumowanie jest po prostu cudowne! Całe wakacje trzyma swoje Złote Dziecko, w równie złotej klatce, by teraz dla przedstawienia wystawiać go na pożarcie.

– Dlatego to my będziemy u jego boku.

– Nie, nie, Lupin. W razie czego nie kiwnę palcem, bo przecież będę grubym mugolem, który w nosie ma co się stanie z tym… – przypomniał sobie lekcje oklumencji i to jak wujostwo miało w zwyczaju nazywać Chłopca-Który-Przeżył. – Dziwakiem!

– Świetny z pana aktor, profesorze. To jest dokładnie coś co by zrobił i powiedział Vernon.

– Nie muszę grać, Potter.

Harry wzdrygnął się ze złości.

Mierzyli się wściekle.

– Ty…

– Dobrze, czyli ustalone. Jutro pół godziny przed wyjściem przebierzemy się w odpowiednie ubrania i wypijemy eliksir. Później aportujemy się pod stacje i zaprowadzimy Harry'ego pod peron. My sami wycofamy się w bezpieczne miejsce i aportujemy się pod bramy Hogwartu. Wszystko jasne?

– Świetnie. – wycedził przez zęby Snape i obróciwszy się na piętach wyszedł z pomieszczenia.

Gdy tylko trzasnął drzwiami, Harry mógł spokojnie przestać się powstrzymywać - zdrowo ryknął śmiechem.

Lupin popatrzył na młodszego czarodzieja i sam pozwolił sobie na uśmiech.

* * *

><p>Na dworze panował już mrok, było grubo po godzinie 22, a gdy od rana czeka zadanie do wykonania, trzeba wcześnie iść spać.<p>

Remus Lupin miał jednak inne plany, gdy cicho pukał do dębowych drzwi. Był przygotowany, że początkowo zostanie zignorowany, dlatego zapukał ponownie.

Drzwi się otworzyły i lokator pokoju do którego prowadziły, zdecydowanie nie wyglądał na zadowolonego z wizyty.

– Czego? – warknął.

– Severusie, tak sobie myślałem… Jutro zaczyna się nowy rok nauki, trzeba jakoś… uczcić koniec wakacji. – mówiąc bardzo sugestywnie wyciągnął przed siebie butelkę ognistej whiskey i dwie literatki.

– Jak zawsze taktowny, czyż nie Lupin?

– Znasz mnie. – uśmiechnął się zalotnie.

– No nie… W domu psiego przyjaciela, gdzie piętro wyżej śpi… nie kto inny jak… Potter. – popisowo podniósł lewą brew.

– To co będziemy tak tu stali?

Snape wrócił do środka pokoju, zostawiając za sobą uchylone drzwi.

To wystarczyło drugiemu z profesorów.

* * *

><p><em>Tylko się nie śmiej, tylko się nie śmiej…<em>

Nie udało mu się.

– Potter!

– Nie, nie, kochany wujku Vernonie, dla ciebie jestem bachorem bądź dziwakiem, a gdy masz dobry humor to chłopakiem. – Potter igrał z ogniem.

– Jeszcze tego pożałujesz…

– Gotowi? – powiedziała fałszywa Petunia Dursley, by zapobiec kolejnej kłótni.

Pozostała dwójka skinęła z potwierdzeniem, a jeden z nich bawił się zdecydowanie lepiej niż drugi.

* * *

><p>Podróż przebiegła Harry'emu bez problemu, a w pociągu obyło się nawet bez standardowej sprzeczki z Malfoy'em. Spojrzał na stół nauczycielski i widząc dwójkę profesorów, którzy jeszcze niedawno byli Dursley'ami, wiedział, że u nich także wszystko dobrze.<p>

– Stary, czy ty właśnie powiedziałeś, że... że kazałem się wypchać Snape'owi! – ekscytował się Ron.

– Ciszej, Ron.

– Ale, ja nie mogę! Szkoda, że nie wiedziałem o tym wcześniej, mógłbym mu wygarnąć jeszcze bardziej i to bezkarnie!

_Nie byłbym taki pewien, czy bezkarnie. Snape już pewnie planuje zemstę…_

– Ronaldzie Weasley, masz się uspokoić!

– Och Miona, musisz przyznać… Snape jako mugol! To jest po prostu zbyt zabawne!

– Co ze Snape'em? – zapytał Neville.

– Eeeee…

– Ron się cieszy, że już nie będzie miał z nim lekcji. – dziewczyna uratowała sytuacje.

– Och, no ja też…

– Boże, ja przez chwilę też myślałam, że nie będę… Całe szczęście, że z powyżej oczekiwań też można startować o uczestnictwo na zajęciach… – w głosie Hermiony można było usłyszeć zarówno smutek spowodowany stopniem jak i ulgę.

– Ja mógłbym tylko pomarzyć o PO, ale i tak zdziwiłem się, że zdałem…

– Gdybyś się uczył, to byśmy mogli razem pracować przy eliksirach!

Ron się wściekle zarumienił, a Harry przewrócił oczami.

_Czy nasze rozmowy zawsze będą zmierzały do tego, że któreś z nich się zawstydzi?_

Myśl przerwał mu Dumbledore, który z zaklęciem Sonorus zaczął przemawiać.

– Proszę o uwagę! Drodzy uczniowie, nie będę was zanudzać długą przemową… Witam ponownie w Hogwarcie i życzę wam dobrego roku! Teraz poproszę profesor McGonagall o przyprowadzenie pierwszoroczniaków na ceremonię przydziału!

Drzwi do Wielkiej Sali stanęły otworem i za pewnie kroczącą opiekunką Gryffindoru, wlekli się nowi uczniowie.

_Jakie gnomy… Nie byłem aż tak mały, nie? Dobra kogo będę oszukiwał, byłem i nadal jestem niski. Dobrze chociaż, że Hermiona już mnie nie przerasta o głowę…_

– Dziękuję droga pani profesor. – dyrektor skinął uprzejmie w kierunku nauczycielki transmutacji.

Dumbledore chwycił za Tiarę i postawił ją na honorowym miejscu.

– Jak znowu zacznie ględzić o jedności domów to jebnę. – skomentował jakiś siedmioroczniak, a cała reszta mentalnie się z nim zgodziła.

W Sali nadal panował harmider.

„Ich podchody, śmiem twierdzić, zaczęły się już dawno."

Zaczęła Tiara powodując, że wszyscy ci co jeszcze prowadzili rozmowy umilkli.

„Dwa światy z pozoru, jedność z serca wyboru.

Uprzedzenia i stare przekonania w kąt rzucone zostaną,

by rozpocząć grę, grę o wszystko.

Jeżeli po drodze żaden nie pomyli drogi, koniec odwiecznego wroga będzie srogi."

Po kilku sekundach dodała:

„Odwaga Godrika, przebiegłość Salzarara, dusza Helgi i wiedza Roveny. To recepta."

Zakończyła i w sali zapanował chaos.

_Aha! Nie chcieliście nudnej pogadanki o zjednoczeniu domów, to macie czego chcieliście._

– Proszę wszystkich o ciszę! Profesor McGonagall, myślę, że możemy zaczynać.

Tak też zrobiła, ale nie wszyscy uczniowie byli skupieni na powitaniu świeżej krwi.

– Harry, Ron… Słyszeliście?

_No tak, mogłem się spodziewać, że Hermiona już analizuje każde słowo Tiary._

– Hmm? – wymruczał Harry, próbując zniechęcić przyjaciółkę.

– Merlinie, niech się pośpieszą, głodny jestem!

_Dzięki, kumplu._

Hermiona przewróciła oczami i oskarżyła dwójkę przyjaciół o bycie ignorantami.

Wszyscy uczniowie zostali przydzieleni do odpowiedniego domu i ku zadowoleniu Rona stoły wypełniły się najlepszym jedzeniem.

* * *

><p>Pokój wspólny Gryffindoru, pomimo późnej godziny, tętnił życiem.<p>

_Normalka, w pierwszy dzień po powrocie do Hogwartu._

Harry siedział w fotelu naprzeciwko Neville'a, który opowiadał mu o swoich wakacjach. Współlokator z dormitorium zdecydowanie się nie lenił: rozbudował swoją własną szklarnie, zasadził jakieś nieznane Potterowi rośliny i nawet zabrał ze sobą jakieś sadzonki.

– Neville, twoja miłość do zielarstwa jest po prostu niemożliwa, mam nadzieję, że mogę liczyć na twoją pomoc w zajęciach?

– No pewnie, że tak… Ale nie sądzę, żebyś akurat TY potrzebował pomocy… – zawstydził się pupil profesor Sprout.

_A co ja jestem, alfa i omega? _

– Dzięki Nev, ale obawiam się zaawansowanych lekcji… – powiedział szczerze.

Rozmawiali jeszcze przez chwilę, gdy dosiedli się do nich Ron z Hermioną. Zajęli kanapę, siedząc tak, że już bliżej siebie być nie mogli.

– Stary mówię Ci, robota prefekta to jakiś koszmar!

_Mhm… bo uwierzę, że aż do tej godziny pełniliście rolę prefektów…_

– Ron, to bardzo odpowiedzialna i zaszczytna rola, nie waż mi się więcej marudzić. – ostrzegła chłopaka Hermiona.

Rudzielec wymamrotał coś i położył rękę na kolanie swojej dziewczyny. Ta wściekle się zaczerwieniła.

_Wracamy do punktu wyjścia._

– A więc… Co o tym myślisz, Harry?

– O czym? – dobrze wiedział do czego zmierzała Hermiona.

– Jak to o czym? Oczywiście o mowie Tiary!

– Nie obchodzi mnie to zbytnio.

– Co? – wytrzeszczyła oczy ze zdziwienia. – Harry, musimy się dowiedzieć o co chodzi…

_Nie, nie musimy._

– Wiesz co, Mionka… Tiara co roku ględzi jakieś głupoty, myślę, że można to zignorować.

– Co z wami! – wzburzyła się i strzepnęła rękę Weasley'a.

– Tak szczerze, to myślę, że można zgodzić się z Ronem. – nieśmiało wtrącił Neville.

_Dokładnie tak._

– Czy wy słyszeliście to co ja? – zapytała się. – Dwa światy, gra o wszystko, odwieczny wróg, srogi koniec.. Harry to brzmi jak…

– Słuchaj Hermiono, ja na pewno nie będę się w to wgłębiał. – przerwał jej Harry.

– Nie możemy tego po prostu zignorować.

– Rób co chcesz, ja zamierzam tak właśnie zrobić. – oznajmił Potter i dodał: – Zmęczony jestem, idę spać.

Neville poszedł z nim.

Zostali sami, jeszcze bardziej zamyślona Hermiona oraz Ron, który próbował znaleźć nowy pretekst do obmacywania dziewczyny.

* * *

><p>Harry życzył dobrej nocy Neville'owi i poszedł prosto do łóżka. Zasłonił kotary i rzucił zaklęcie wyciszające.<p>

W głowie miał mowę Tiary i zaskoczoną jego biernością Hermionę.

_Czy mogę jej się dziwić? Co roku pchałem się w każde bagno, nieważne jak głębokie, jak niebezpieczne - Harry Potter bez zastanowienia pędził na ratunek. Każda zagadka musiała zostać rozwikłana. Do czego to doprowadziło? Nie. Nie żałuję tego, że Kamień Filozofów został zniszczony, że Ginny i Syriusz żyją… Ale jakim cudem JA jeszcze stąpam po tym świecie, to sam Merlin chyba nie wie. Jeżeli słowa Tiary są prawdziwe, jeżeli dotyczą mnie to i tak „to coś" do mnie przyjdzie. Ja nie będę „tego" szukał. Muszę się skupić na zajęciach, a przede wszystkim muszę wyciągnąć wszystko co się da ze Snape'a. _

_Snape…_

Nie wiedział co myśleć o Mistrzu Eliksirów. Kiedyś było mu łatwiej - niechęć, a czasem nawet nienawiść, takie uczucia łatwo było okazywać. Tylko, czy te uczucia są nadal aktualne? Już kiedy dowiedział się o tym, że profesor szpiegował dla Dumbledore'a, Harry nie mógł go tak po prostu nienawidzić. Teraz sprawa jest jeszcze bardziej skomplikowana. W czasie tych kilku wspólnych dni, Harry przeżył razem ze Ślizgonem, najbardziej szaloną przejażdżkę rollercoasterem w życiu.

To oczywiście przenośnia, a sam Harry nigdy nie doświadczył prawdziwej jazdy w wesołym miasteczku.

Snape potrafił się w pewnym stopniu wyluzować, często na początku ich rozmów był taki jak zawsze - sztywny, opanowany i zimny. Z czasem jego ramiona lekko opadały, a zwyczajowa zmarszczka pomiędzy brwiami się wygładzała. Jego cięty język, złośliwe uwagi nie zawsze miały na celu obrazę… czasami po prostu żartował.

_Potrafi się też uśmiechnąć._ – pomyślał czule Harry.

Niestety, końcówka wakacji nie była tylko sielanką.

_Cierpi z powodu wezwań Voldemorta. Stracił pozycję szpiega, więc musi się ukrywać. Prawdopodobnie jest na szczycie listy „do potraktowania Avadą" śmierciożerców. Zaraz! Przecież w szkole są ich dzieci… z pewnością też przyszłe pokolenie sługusów… Czy Snape jest bezpieczny?_

Z uczuciem niepokoju zapadł w sen.


	6. Rozdział VI

**Rozdział VI**

– O, pan Potter, proszę oto pański plan zajęć. – McGonagall podała mu kartkę z rozpiską tygodnia. – I tu książka do eliksirów.

– Eee, dziękuję, ale dlaczego dostaję też książkę?

– Profesor Snape mnie poinformował, iż nie był pan świadom, że będzie uczęszczał na zaawansowane eliksiry. – wyjaśniła mu opiekunka Domu Lwa.

_Ona mówi poważnie?_

– Profesor Snape? – musiał się upewnić, czy się nie przesłyszał.

– Tak, panie Potter. – nie zdziwiła ją reakcja Pottera, sama jeszcze nie otrzęsła się z szoku. – Wiemy, że robił pan zakupy wcześniej, więc pewnie nie nabył pan podręcznika?

_Racja._

– Dziękuję w takim razie. Do widzenia, pani profesor.

– Do zobaczenia na zajęciach, panie Potter.

Harry wyszedł z gabinetu opiekunki, mijając Deana, który był następny w kolejce. Ron z Hermioną czekali na niego.

„_Profesor Snape mnie poinformował…" zrobił to dla mnie? Przecież to byłaby idealna okazja do odjęcia punktów, szydzenia i do szlabanu - wszystkiego co lubi robić najbardziej…_

– Harry, o czym tak myślisz? Stało się coś? I co to za książka? – Hermiona zaatakowała go gradobiciem pytań.

– Eeee, o niczym, a książka jest do eliksirów, jaaa nie wiedziałem, że będę na zajęciach i… – resztę niemalże wyszeptał: – Snape kazał McGonagall domówić dla mnie podręcznik.

– Co? Chłopie mów głośniej. – klepnął przyjaciela Ron.

– SNAPE? Domówił Ci książkę?

– Nieee, to była McGonagall. – zmieszał się.

– Hmmm, dobra chodźmy już na śniadanie, trzeba będzie przeanalizować nasze plany, dostosować je, wypisać kiedy będziemy się uczyć i… – dziewczyna zaczynała się nakręcać.

– Hermiono, możemy najpierw zjeść? Proszę. – objął ją ramieniem Weasley i „uroczo" się uśmiechnął obnażając (wcale nie takie proste i olśniewająco białe) zęby.

* * *

><p>Pierwszą lekcją w tym roku okazała się transmutacja. Nauczycielka już na wstępie wygłosiła im szereg zasad obowiązujących na zajęciach, jak i jej wymagania, które w porównaniu z poprzednimi latami były OGROMNE. Harry nigdy nie czuł się ponadprzeciętny z transmutacji, dlatego planował całe dwie godziny przesiedzieć w pełnym skupieniu. Nie zupełnie mu to wyszło. Przypomniałsobie zeszłą noc i jego obawy co do uczniów z Voldemortem w rodowodzie. Mimo woli zerknął w stronę uczniów Slytherynu, konkretniej na Draco Malfoy'a. Zdziwił się, że ten siedział z Zabinim (ok, to może było w miarę normalne), ale z dala od Crabbe'a i Goyle'a.<p>

_On zawsze trzymał swoich goryli przy sobie… Ich ojcowie na pewno są posłuszni Voldemortowi, ale o Zabinim nic nie wiem… Może Ginny coś mi powie? Zdawało mi się, że Ron marudził, że się z nim trzymała._

– Panie Potter, chciałabym zauważyć, że moja osoba znajduję się z przodu klasy, a nie z tyłu. – Harry zamrugał, gdy Zabini kpiąco na niego spojrzał.

Odwrócił się do nauczycielki.

– Przepraszam.

– Dobrze. Proszę was wszystkich o wytężoną pracę! Teraz, po wygłoszonej przeze mnie teorii, czas na praktykę. – McGonagall zamachnęła się różdżką i na ich stołach pojawiły się kawałki materiałów. – Macie 10 minut na stworzenie z tego czapki, pary rękawiczek i szalika. Są to lekcje zaawansowane, czyli dla osób, które wykazały się wiedzą przynajmniej na poziomie „powyżej oczekiwań", dlatego pomimo, iż są to pierwsze zajęcia, oczekuję efektów!

_Cholera, zawsze staram się uważać u McGonagall, ale akurat dzisiaj musiałem odlecieć. Brawa dla mnie! _

– Pssst. Harry. – Ron wyszeptał do niego i podrzucił karteczkę.

Potter otworzył liścik i podziękował niebiosom za takich przyjaciół. Znajdowała się tam instrukcja napisana przez Hermionę.

_Dobra, to do roboty._

* * *

><p>Tym razem nic nie powstrzymało Hermiony przed zaciągnięciem dwójki przyjaciół do biblioteki. Trzeba było przecież ustalić harmonogram nauki.<p>

W końcu dotarli i usiedli w ich ulubionym miejscu przy oknie. W czytelni nie było zbyt wielu uczniów, nie żeby to zdziwiło Pottera.

– Ron, ty dzisiaj już nic nie masz, zgadza się? – zaczęła Granger.

– No! Środa jest genialna, tylko transmutacja po śniadaniu i woooolność!

– Mhm. – wymruczała, a Harry wiedział co zaraz nastąpi. – W czwartek mamy wszyscy zaklęcia, więc w czasie naszych zajęć, ty będziesz mógł przygotować notatki do Faltwicka.

– Eeee, w zasadzie to… wiesz, myślę, że… w tym czasie chciałem… – żałośnie próbował znaleźć wymówkę.

_Stary, pogrążasz się._

– Ronaldzie!

Harry zaczął chichotać.

– Dzięki za wsparcie, kumplu.

– Wybacz, Ron. W tym czasie my będziemy mieli… – Harry spojrzał na plan i serce zabiło mu mocniej.

– Eliksiry. – wyręczyła go Hermiona.

– Fuj! – za ten komentarz otrzymał groźne spojrzenie od dziewczyny i skapitulował. – Dobra, dobra, niech wam będzie.

* * *

><p>Zanim Potter zorientował się, stał już razem z Hermioną przed klasą Snape'a. Czuł dziwne zdenerwowanie, połączone z ekscytacją i niepokojem. W czasie wakacji nie tknął ŻADNEJ pozycji o eliksirach. Snape wcale nie będzie musiał się natrudzić, żeby wygarnąć mu brak wiedzy.<p>

Tor jego myśli zmienił się, gdy do dwójki Gryfonów dołączyło troje Ślizgonów – Malfoy, Zabini i Nott.

_A więc będzie nas piątka na zajęciach… O Boże, nie ma nawet cichej nadziei, że uda mi się ukryć swoje nieprzygotowanie._

Drzwi prowadzące do sali otwarły się i gdy usłyszeć można było „Wejść!", cała piątka wykonała polecenie.

Harry skupił swój wzrok na Snape'ie, który na ułamek sekundy odpowiedział na jego spojrzenie.

– Proszę zająć miejsca. Jak widzicie przygotowanych jest pięć stanowisk. Mam nadzieje, ze nie spodziewaliście się, że na zaawansowanych lekcjach będziecie nadal pracować w parach.

Harry rozglądnął się po klasie. Miejsca pracy były ustawione w równych odległościach, w jednym rzędzie. Idealnie do odstrzału.

_Miałem rację__ - nie da rady NIC ukryć_**. **_Błagam, żebyśmy po prostu coś warzyli, bez setki pytań, uwag__i… Na co ja w ogóle liczę? Lepiej nastawię się od razu na kompromitacje i na to, że 10 punktów od McGonagall za mój zestaw na zimę może nie wystarczyć, żeby pokryć przyszłe straty._

– Panie Potter, jakże wspaniałomyślnie z pana strony, że pozwalasz swoim kolegom zebrać ingrediencje potrzebne do dzisiejszej mikstury, jako pierwszym, ale radziłbym ruszyć królewskie cztery litery, jeżeli masz zamiar ukończyć eliksir na czas.

Harry spojrzał przed siebie, by zobaczyć Snape'a w swojej pełnej krasie. Wyprostowany, ręce splecione przed sobą, czarna (zdecydowanie za duża) szata i oczywiście - popisowy wyraz twarzy. Za profesorem zobaczył tablicę z nazwą eliksiru i numerem strony. Usłyszał również odgłosy zapalania ognia pod kociołkami.

_Kurwa…_

I właśnie z tym przekleństwem w głowie, ruszył do składziku z książką w ręku, jeszcze raz spojrzał na tablicę, by upewnić się, gdzie znajdowała się instrukcja na eliksir skurczający.

Zamieszał swoją miksturę dwa razy zgodnie ze wskazówkami zegara i zgasił płomień pod kociołkiem. Za trzy minuty będzie musiał wykonać zaklęcie chłodzące i to będzie oznaczało koniec warzenia.

_Wygląda nieźle._

Harry odetchnął, chociaż wiedział, że „nieźle" to za mało. Jego eliksir był blado-pomarańczowy, a książka opisywała poprawny kolor jako oranż. Nie miał pojęcia co za różnica jest pomiędzy dwoma kolorami, ale Snape na pewno ją znał.

– Widzę, że wszyscy skończyli. Zobaczmy więc te wasze porażki. Żadnym usprawiedliwieniem jest to, że tak naprawdę tylko pan Malfoy zasłużył, żeby kontynuować naukę. – Snape dumnie podszedł do stanowiska Hermiony. – Achhh, tak. Okazuję się, że niektórzy jednak NIE. Wiedzą. Wszystkiego. – jego głos ociekał drwiną. – Granger, nie otrzymuje dziś pani żadnego stopnia.

Dziewczyna została zmiażdżona krytyką i wyglądała na maciupeńką. Na jej nieszczęście nie spowodował tego jej eliksir.

– Panie Zabinni… Zadowalający. I zasugeruję, aby następnym razem lepiej pan wycisnął sok z fig.

– Tak jest, profesorze. – odpowiedział pewny siebie Blaise.

O dziwo, mikstura Notta skończyła tak samo marnie jak ta Hermiony. Nie usłyszał szyderstwa, ale w zamian, Teodor otrzymał esej do napisania.

_Może Snape-Nie-Szpieg, będzie choć trochę sprawiedliwy?_

– Panie Malfoy. Tak, powyżej oczekiwań, gdyby to nie były już zaawansowane lekcje, skłaniałbym się nawet o wybitny. Cieszę się, że chociaż ktoś przez te wszystkie lata wbił sobie trochę wiedzy do głowy. Pięć punktów Slytheryn.

Harry poczuł zapach, który określał jako ten Mistrza Eliksirów. Połączenie zapachu laboratorium, wilgoci lochów i czegoś specyficznego.

_To powinno śmierdzieć, a nie…_

– Potter… czyżbym najgorsze zachował na koniec?

Harry oceniając zawartość innych kociołków, uznał, że zaraz po Malfoy'u, wykonał najlepszą robotę. Oby Snape to potwierdził.

Profesor zamieszał chochlą pomarańczowy płyn, nabrał odrobinę i w ciszy oceniał jego starania.

Skinął mu głową, a gdy wracał do swojego biurka wypowiedział „zadowalający", co wywołało u Gryfona wewnętrzny taniec radości.

Prawdziwy karnawał w Rio.

– Możecie już wychodzić. Lekcja skończona, wynosić się! – oznajmił Snape.

_Przetrwałem, nie straciłem punktów i nie otrzymałem szla…_

– A ty, Potter. Szlaban 19.30 w moim gabinecie!

_Za co? Czekaj… może to nie szlaban, tylko dodatkowa lekcja!_

Hermiona wyczekiwała wybuchu Harry'ego, sama miała ochotę powiedzieć parę słów temu obślizgłemu gadowi!

Tylko, że Harry, albo był zbyt zszokowany, albo wcale nie miał zamiaru się kłócić.

– Granger, Potter, nie mam całego dnia. Wynoście się, albo zaraz Gryffindor straci punkty.

Żeńska część Złotego Trio miała już dość kompromitacji na zajęciach, a jakby jeszcze straciła punkty dla domu, to byłby zdecydowanie jej najgorszy dzień w życiu. Nie czekając na Harry'ego wyszła z klasy.

Ten spakował książkę i ruszył ku wyjściu, gdy już miał zamiar chwycić za klamkę, odwrócił się do profesora, który obserwował jego poczynania.

– Dziękuję za książkę, profesorze! – powiedział entuzjastycznie.

W zasadzie, to mało powiedziane: uśmiechał się jak idiota, a jego oczy zdawały się błyszczeć jak te Dumbledore'a, kiedy oferuje dropsy.

Źrenice Snape'a rozszerzyły się, brwi lekko uniosły. Miał już ripostę na końcu języka, ale nie była wystarczająco szybka. Potter zamknął za sobą drzwi.

_Co on wyprawia? _

Jego puls lekko przyśpieszył.

_Chyba raczej - co TY wyprawiasz, Severusie._

* * *

><p>Harry od pięciu minut siedział w gabinecie Snape'a, który w pełnym skupieniu, czerwonym atramentem, kreślił po testach drugorocznych.<p>

_Taaaak, pamiętam dobrze tego trolla na początek drugiego roku. Patrząc na to jak często Snape zanurza swoje pióro w pojemniku na atrament, ci nieszczęśliwcy skończą podobnie._

Zirytowany profesor postawił ostatnie T pod pracą kolejnego imbecyla i podniósł się z krzesła.

Harry natychmiast zareagował.

– Dobrze, Potter. Chodź. – rozkazał.

Harry automatycznie powstał ze swojego miejsca, ale dopiero po chwili doszedł do niego sens komendy.

– Eeee, gdzie idziemy?

– Do moich prywatnych pokoi. Chyba zdajesz sobie sprawę, że ten „szlaban", będzie odbiegał od standardowych. Och, chyba, że jednak zasłużyłeś sobie na, pomyślmy… segregowanie glist?

– Nie, ja… domyśliłem się, że wcale nie chodziło o prawdziwy szlaban…

– Domyśliłeś się? Nie… naprawdę? – ironizował.

– Proszę przestać… To gdzie są te kwatery?

Snape nie odpowiedział tylko ruszył do jednej z wielu meblościanek.

– Nie dziel się tą wiedzą z nikim, Potter. – zamachnął się różdżka wypowiadając jakaś łacińską formułę. – Chociaż jestem pewien, że nikomu i tak ta wiedza nic by nie dała.

Harry patrzył zafascynowany jak regał na książki otwiera się jak para drzwi, ujawniając wejście do prywatnej kwatery Mistrza Eliksirów.

_Łał. Magia nigdy mnie nie przestanie zaskakiwać._

– Zamknij tę paszczę, bo ci jeszcze jakaś mucha wleci. Chodź, nie marnuj mojego czasu.

Harry podążył za starszym czarodziejem, odczuwał podejrzane podniecenie, gdy mijał próg tajnego przejścia.

– Nie sądzę, by jakakolwiek mucha odważyła się wlecieć do pańskiego gabinetu.

– Hmm, widocznie są mądrzejsze od niektórych Gryfonów. – Snape przejął pałeczkę.

– Tylko niektórych?

Snape wydał z siebie krótkie, rozbawione prychnięcie.

– Wybacz. Mój błąd.

_Uwielbiam to! _

– Potter, nie wiem, czego się spodziewałeś, ale jeżeli nie opanujesz oklumencji, chociażby na podstawowym poziomie, cała twoja wiedza, czy umiejętności… zakładając, że takie posiadasz… nic ci nie dadzą.

Harry wydał z siebie cichy jęk.

– Ekhm.

– Rozumiem, ja… Dam z siebie wszystko, obiecuję! – Harry wyprostował się, wyglądał na zdecydowanego i pełnego determinacji.

Snape skinął mu głową i kazał usiąść na miękkim dywanie, który znajdował się na środku salonu.

Harry ponownie się zdziwił, ale wykonał polecenia bez zastrzeżeń. Usiadł po turecku i spoglądał na sylwetkę Mistrza Eliksirów, która z góry wydawała mu się jeszcze większa i taka…

_Dominująca._

Chłopaka przeszedł (ani trochę nieprzyjemny) dreszcz.

– Chociaż jestem świadom, że twoje ostatnie podejście do opanowania sztuki zamykania umysłu zakończyło się całkowitą porażką, mam cichą nadzieję, że masz chociaż teoretyczne pojęcie o co w tym chodzi.

Harry siedział cicho, wsłuchując się w każde wypowiedziane przez Snape'a słowo, co jakiś czas kiwał głową tak, aby profesor wiedział, że kontaktuje.

– Na słynnego Harry'ego Pottera, normalne metody nauczania nie działają… Więc postanowiłem zmienić podejście.

–To znaczy? – chłopak w końcu się odezwał.

– Zacznij myśleć o czymś mało ważnym, na przykład o lataniu na miotle.

Harry wydawał się być urażonym, tym, że latanie na Błyskawicy zostało określone za mało ważne.

Snape przewrócił oczami. – Dobrze, niech ci będzie… To jest po prostu mało istotne, nie jest cenną informacją. Każdy przecież wie, że Złote Dziecko Gryffindoru, och, najlepszy szukający od lat la…

– Okej, moja duma nie jest już urażona.

– To przestań kłapać dziobem, zamknij oczy i, o Salzazarze, wsiadaj na miotłę w swojej głowie.

Tak też zrobił.

_Błyskawica, oplatam ja nogami, wzbijam się w powietrze… lecę._

Szybko jednak zleciał z miotły i znalazł się w komórce pod schodami.

_Płaczę._

Dursley'owie karcili go po tym jak zamknął Dudley'a w terrarium.

_Chyba naprawdę jestem inny. Dziwadło!_

Ron i Hermiona wpatrują się w siebie jak zahipnotyzowani.

_Przybliżają się do siebie, oddalają ode mnie._

Snape wycofał się z umysłu Gryfona, a ten otworzył oczy.

_Cholera! Zastosował legilamencję, przeglądał moje wspomnienia, a ja nic nie zrobiłem… Głupi, głupi!_

Był już przygotowany na serię wyzwisk, szyderstw - wszystkiego co „najlepsze" po nieudanej serii penetracji.

– Wydawało mi się, że osoba, która wydaję się ubóstwiać quidditch nade wszystko inne, będzie wstanie wznieść choć trochę trudny do zburzenia mur… I dlaczego w ogóle nie zareagowałeś na wtargnięcie?

– Ja skupiłem się na tej iluzji, ale się zmieniła… we…

– Wspomnienia.

– Tak i to było takie naturalne... – zmieszał się Potter.

Snape westchnął, ale o dziwo nie wyglądał na bardzo wściekłego.

– Zamknij oczy i słuchaj.

Potter wolał nie pytać o co tym razem chodzi.

– W twojej głowie nie będzie niczego innego niż to, co będę kazał ci sobie zobrazować.

_To już coś wyjaśnia._

– Październikowe popołudnie, o dziwo nie deszczowe, ale wiesz, że lada moment to może się zmienić. Idziesz ze swoją ukochana Błyskawicą pod pachą, zdeterminowany by okrążyć zasypane już liśćmi, w jakże jesienno-gryfońskich barwach, boisko od quidditcha.

Barwa głosu Snape'a była, o ile to było możliwe, jeszcze bardziej głęboka, niska i wibrująca niż zwykle. Istniał tylko ten dźwięk, ta melodia, która kreowała fantazję Harry'ego. W głowie wszystko nabierało wyrazu, ale reszta jego ciała przeżywała zupełnie inne sensacje. Stado mrówek postanowiło się przejść wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa, ciepło zbierało się w dole jego podbrzusza, a krew burzyła się i miała ochotę odpłynąć w to szczególne miejsce.

– Chcesz się wyżyć, bo po raz kolejny za „nic" otrzymałeś szlaban. Dosiadasz więc miotły i z determinacją wzbijasz się w powietrze. Powietrze, które od razu cię orzeźwia, bo chłodny wiatr uderza cię w twarz. Przyśpieszasz… _*Legilamens*_

Harry nie słyszał już w swojej głowie Snape'a, ale nadal znajdował się w powietrzu.

Tak, uwielbiał latać, kochał to uczucie wolności. Nigdzie indziej nie jest panem swojego losu, nie jest wolny od problemów.

Jak to w kapryśną październikową pogodę bywa, nagle zaczął padać deszcz. Z początku lekko kropił, ale błyskawicznie delikatne krople zmieniły się w ciężka ulewę. Szarawe niebo stało się granatowe, powodując, że do ziemi nie docierały promienie słońca. W powietrzu panowała mroczna atmosfera.

_Znam to skądś…_

Harry zaczął głośno sapać ze zmęczenia, czuł jak krople słonego potu spływają mu z czoła.

_Ja już nie lecę, tylko biegnę!_

Rozglądnął się: nadal znajdował się na boisku, ale wyglądało dokładnie tak jak wtedy, wtedy gdy odbywał się…

_Turniej Trójmagiczny! _

_NIEEEEEEEE! *__Expelliarmus__*!_

Obraz się rozmył, a Harry znowu znalazł się w komnatach Snape'a. Tylko, że już nie siedział wygodnie, a leżał oblany zimnym potem jakieś dwa metry dalej.

Legilamenta musiał upaść na podłogę, bo gdy Harry odszukał go wzrokiem poprawiał swoje szaty.

– Przepraszam!

– Mam nadzieje, że tylko za to, że trochę za późno się zorientowałeś i zareagowałeś na moją inwazje. Musisz być wyczulony na ten moment, w którym intruz włamuję się do twojej głowy. To prawda, że robię to prawie niewyczuwalnie. Prawda, że Czarny Pan, nie cacka się ze swoja ofiarą i robi to jak najbardziej brutalnie, ale…

– Rozumiem. Proszę, spróbujmy jeszcze raz. – przerwał mu Harry.

Po raz kolejny Potter go zaintrygował. Gdyby tylko był taki zdeterminowany podczas lekcji w zeszłym roku.

_Może gdybyś nie był takim uprzedzonym dupkiem, Snape!_ – od kiedy Potter zamieszkał w jego głowie?

Tym razem profesor nie pomógł Harry'emu w wizualizacji obrazu. Miał zamiar znowu wyobrazić sobie lot na miotle, ale przypominając sobie słowa Snape'a, zmienił taktykę.

_Coś co nie ujawnia informacji. Przecież równie dobrze, to może być wspomnienie, tylko takie… nieszkodliwe._

I tak znalazł się w kuchni na Grimmauld Place. Jadł glajdę, która pomimo swojego mało zachęcającego wyglądu, smakowała przyzwoicie. Na tyle dobrze, na ile pozwolił prosty kurczak z warzywami. Przekomarzał się ze Snape'm i zobaczył TO. Ten grymas rozbawienia wtedy trwał ułamki sekundy, ale w jego głowie czas jakby się zatrzymał. Harry zamiast być skonsternowany, odpowiedział na uśmiech, tak, że sięgał on jego oczu, które były pełne pozytywnych emocji.

Po chwili poczuł dziwne wirowanie.

_Wtargnięcie! Wynoś się!_

Kuchnia zaczynała się przekształcać w salon, stół znikać, a rozbawiony wyraz twarzy Snape'a zmieniał się w grymas bólu. Dobre wspomnienie, przyjemna wizja zmieniała się w koszmar…

_Nie chcę znowu tego oglądać. *__Expelliarmus__*!_

Wizja się rozmyła, a on znów znajdował się rozkraczony na podłodze. Syknął, gdy poczuł jak silnie pulsowała mu głowa.

Nie był jedynym, który ucierpiał.

Pod wpływem wyładowania magii Snape uderzył w regał na książki. Powstał i czując pieczenie z tyłu czaszki, dotknął dłonią potylicy.

Krew.

– Profesorze! – Harry podbiegł do drugiego mężczyzny.

– Z przykrością to stwierdzam: Coraz lepiej, Potter.

– Pan… krwawi, wszystko w porządku?

– Jak widzisz stoję o własnych nogach, już nie udawaj, że przejmujesz się, że wampir z lochów straci trochę krwi… szybko to mogę nadrobić.

– No tak, oczywiście, trochę sarkazmu nigdy nie zaszkodzi. – głowa nadal mu pękała, co widać było gołym okiem.

– Zaczekaj. – Snape ruszył do jednych ze drzwi i znalazł się poza pomieszczeniem.

_Sypialnia?_

Szybko wrócił trzymając fiolkę w dłoni.

– Wypij, nie jest to silny środek przeciwbólowy, bardziej kompozycja odpowiednich ziół, ale po sesji legilamencji i oklumencji, lepiej nie używać silnie magicznych mikstur.

Harry bez wahania przyjął buteleczkę z płynem i za jednym haustem wypił całość.

– Na dzisiaj koniec, jesteś już za bardzo zmęczony. Nie zapominaj jednak, że Czarny Pan nie będzie się twoim stanem, czy samopoczuciem przejmować.

– Wiem.

_Aż za dobrze._

– Co powiesz swoim kolegom? – zaskoczył Pottera pytaniem.

– Hmmm? Aha… Czyściłem kociołki pierwszorocznych. – według Harry'ego był to najbardziej snape'oswki szlaban.

– Błąd. – a może jednak nie.

– Ale to przecież dobre!

– Nie, dzisiaj nie miałem z nimi zajęć, durniu. Segregowałeś pędraki.

Zignorował obelgę: – Dobrze.

Snape ruszył w stronę magicznego wyjścia, a Harry zrozumiał, że ma zanim podążać.

– Panna Granger na następnych zajęciach zrozumie sens twojego zadania. Możesz iść, Potter.

Profesor otworzył mu drzwi wyjściowe.

Harry wypuścił z siebie powietrze, pożegnał się i wylądował na korytarzu.

Szczęśliwy, że w głowie już mu nie przebiegało stado hipogryfów, powrócił do ostatniej sesji.

„_Zacznij myśleć o czymś mało ważnym."_

„_To jest po prostu mało istotne, nie jest cenną informacją."_

Tylko, że wspomnienie z kuchni było zupełną odwrotnością. Przynajmniej dla Harry'ego.


	7. Rozdział VII

**Rozdział VII**

Sprawdzając wypociny gówniarzerii z czwartego rocznika Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw żałował, że kiedykolwiek postawił sobie za cel nauczenie ich CZEGOKOLWIEK. Nadgorliwi Krukoni napisali średnio o dwie strony więcej niż wymagał, co tam, że połowa była nie na temat. Leniwi Puchoni ledwie co uzyskiwali wymaganą długość tekstu, dziwnym trafem ich pismo zawsze było dużo szersze niż uczniów z innych domów. Nie wspominając o przysłowiowym laniu wody w końcowych akapitach. Przyznać musiał, że zbyt wielu trolli nie postawił jak do tej pory. Albo mimo wszystko nie było tak źle, albo…

_Starzeję się._

Odłożył kolejny sprawdzony pergamin, odchylił się na krześle i przetarł oczy. Westchnął, gdy uświadomił sobie, że przegapił kolację. Nie żeby tęsknił za Wielką Salą. Po prostu nie miał ochoty jutro słuchać, dlaczego po raz kolejny opuścił posiłek. Jeszcze głośniej wypuścił z siebie powietrze, gdy myśli poprowadziły go do wczorajszego „szlabanu" Pottera. Och, jakże irytował go fakt, że chłopak coraz częściej gościł w jego głowie.

_Nie taki głupi, nie taki gryfoński, nie taki pewny siebie, nie taki… jak James._

Ostatnimi czasy Potter często mu o tym przypominał. Prawdą jednak jest, że już wcześniej się o tym przekonał. Dzieciak nie znał rodzicieli, wychował się u mugoli (takich na poziomie Tobiasa) - on po prostu nie miał prawa być zarozumiałą gwiazdą. Pomimo tego, jak wykreowały go media. Pomimo tego jak widzi go Albus, Minerwa, czy Black.

_Kiedyś także TY._

Ile razy Lupin przypominał mu, że Harry to odwrotność swego ojca.

_Tyle razy ile odebrałem mu punkty, czy dałem szlaban. Co do Wilkołaka, jutro musi wziąć wywar tojadowy, mam nadzieję, że nie będę musiał mu o tym przypominać._

W pomieszczeniu rozbrzmiał dźwięk pukania do drzwi.

– Wejść.

_O wilku mowa, a wilk tuż, tuz._

– Severusie, tak myśleliśmy, że zamiast kolacji wybrałeś wieczór z wypracowaniami uczniów. Twoje testy na początku roku to już legenda tej szkoły. – powiedział Lupin, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

– Myśleliście? – prychnął Snape.

– No wiesz, koleżeńskie rozmowy przy stole.

– Chyba masz na myśli, że wykorzystaliście fakt mojej absencji, żeby mnie pospolicie obgadać.

– Zwał jak zwał. – odpowiedział z uśmiechem.

Severus lekceważąco powrócił do sterty pergaminów.

– Skleroza nie boli, Wilkołaku? To jutro musisz wypić eliksir, nie dzisiaj.

– Ależ dobrze wiem, że to jutro. – zapewnił go Remus.

– To czego chcesz, bo nie sądzę, żebyś przejmował się tym, że nie zjadłem kolacji. – zirytował się.

Lupin wyciągnął różdżkę powodując zablokowanie drzwi do gabinetu.

– Ciebie.

Snape oderwał wzrok od sprawdzanej właśnie pracy.

– Lupin, idź do Hogsmade jak masz jakieś zwierzęce potrzeby. – zadrwił.

– Zawsze to samo… – westchnął brązowooki. – Poza tym, ty nie możesz się stąd wyrwać.

– CO TO NIBY MIAŁO ZNACZYĆ?

– Nic. – Remus odpowiedział spokojnie, pomimo piorunującego go wzroku.

– To wynoś się i nie zapomnij przyjść jutro. Nie chcemy żeby twoją dietę wzbogacił jakiś szczur, jeleń, albo pies. Nie wspominają o jakimś Gryfonie.

– Wiesz, o swoich Ślzgonów też powinieneś się martwić. Tak jak mówiłeś… mogę mieć swoje zwierzęce potrzeby. Co by się mogło stać gdyby, któryś się napatoczył na korytarzu…

– O moich podopiecznych się nie muszę martwić, szczególnie tych starszych. Bo… mam nadzieję, że jak już, to tylko takich brałbyś pod uwagę. – zanurzył pióro w atramencie. – A teraz opuść mój gabinet, mam te legendarne wypracowania do sprawdzenia.

Lupin podrapał się po kilkudniowym zaroście, podszedł do biurka i wyzywająco się pochylił nad pracującym profesorem.

– Zamknij się Snape. Wypowiedz te swoje łacińskie czary-mary, otwierające tajemniczą półkę i skończmy tę gierkę w twoim łóżku.

Prowokacja Wilkołaka zdecydowanie zadziała. Ślizgon porzucił swoje dotychczasowe zajęcie, by wysyczeć mu prosto do ucha:

– Nie bądź taki do przodu… Nawet nie wiesz co moje łacińskie czary-mary mogłoby zrobić z twoim tyłkiem. Lupin.

Remus zatrząsł się z podniecania i natychmiast zaczął całować właściciela tego, tak-seksowny-że-powinien-zostać-zakazany, głosu. To nie był delikatny, poznawczy pocałunek - tylko wygłodniały akt, prowadzący do spełnienia.

Obaj nie wiedzieli jak znaleźli się na progu sypialni, ani tego kiedy dokładnie profesor obrony stracił swój kardigan i koszulę. Snape odepchnął od siebie Lupina, rzucając go na łóżko. Sam zajął się zdejmowaniem swojego odzienia.

– Nienawidzę tej twojej szaty, spowalnia akcję.

– Fakt, że ty jej nie lubisz, to kolejna jej zaleta.

Przewiesił ubranie przez poręcz krzesła i dołączył do drugiego mężczyzny, który po raz kolejny, zaczął go atakować ustami. Wtedy Snape postanowił przejąć inicjatywę i zaczął przygryzać jego ucho, pieścić językiem małżowinę, by później ssąc szorstką szczękę, podążyć niżej i wywołać pierwsze jęki rozkoszy. Gdy sprawna dłoń Mistrza Eliksirów podrażniła lewy sutek, powodując jego natychmiastowe stwardnienie, Lupin jeszcze głośniej zaskomlał i zabrał się za odwzajemnienie przyjemności.

Reszta ubrań szybko wylądowała na podłodze.

Remus dziko ocierał swoją rosnącą erekcję o mężczyznę.

– Sev-rus… proszę…

– Hmmm…

Snape podniósł Lupina wyżej na łóżku, górując nad nim. Palcami drażnił skórę wzdłuż mostka, badał lekko widoczne mięśnie brzucha, by nachylić się i sprawnym językiem wylizać wnętrze pępka. Remus ściskał rękoma pościel, a na jego odchylonej głowie spływały pierwsze krople potu. Niecierpliwie wyczekiwał kiedy utalentowane usta uwolnią jego członka z potrzeby. Poczuł powiew powietrza tuż przy napletku, jego penis zaczął drżeć, a on czuł, że zaraz zwariuje.

– DRAŃ! – wykrzyczał Lupin, gdy poczuł, że jego potrzeba została bezczelnie zignorowana na rzecz wewnętrznej strony lewego uda.

Pokój wypełnił dźwięk głębokiego, a wręcz mrocznego śmiechu.

Czując, że sam jest już twardy jak kamień, Snape dał sobie spokój z torturowaniem Wilkołaka i połączył oba pulsujące już członki.

– Och, taaaaaak! – zastękał Remus. – Ja… pierdolę… Seeever… kurwa!

– Zam-knij…ochhhh… się…

Nie ważne co by w tym momencie mu powiedział Ślizgon. Prawdopodobnie nawet obraźliwe epitety działałyby na niego pobudzająco, jak długo wydobywałyby się z ust Severusa z TAKĄ barwą.

Ruchy Snape'a przyśpieszały niecierpliwe wyczekując szczęśliwego zakończenia. Wiedział, że jego towarzysz lada moment dojdzie, bo na jego członku pojawiły się pierwsze srebrzyste krople. Zebrał je delikatnym ruchem kciuka, lekko zaciskając główkę penisa. Widząc jaką przyjemność tym gestem sprawił, drugą dłonią brutalnie chwycił za jądra, co wywołało głośny, gardłowy krzyk. Remus uniósł swoje biodra i doszedł, wykrzykując serię epitetów godnych spisania do sprośnego słownika.

Szczęśliwe zmęczony, przez mgłę obserwował jak jego rówieśnik z głębokim pomrukiem podąża jego śladem i opada prosto na owłosioną klatkę piersiową.

* * *

><p>Pierwsza lekcja obrony przed czarną magią dobiegała końca. Obrona prowadzona przez Remusa zawsze była interesująca dla Harry'ego, oczywiście nie oznaczało to, że profesor nie był wymagający. Dzisiejsze zajęcia były bardziej teoretyczna niż zwykle, ale obserwując Lupina, Potter znał tego przyczynę - pełnia miała być już jutro.<p>

– Dziękuję za uwagę, to już koniec na dzisiaj. Możecie wychodzić. – zakomunikował profesor. – Panie Potter, na momencik proszę zostać.

_Hmmm?_

– Dobrze Profesorze.

– Harry mamy na ciebie poczekać? – zapytała Hermiona.

Harry pokręcił przecząco głową.

– Nie spoko, trafię do szklarni. W razie co, powiedzcie Sprout, że Lupin mnie zatrzymał.

– Się wie! – odpowiedział Ron i zaciągnął dziewczynę do wejścia.

W sali można było usłyszeć trzaskanie dobiegający z zatrzaśniętej szafy.

– Tak, Bogin nie może się doczekać trzecich roczników. – Remus uśmiechnął się do wychodzącej dwójki Gryfonów.

Komentarz profesora obrony sprawił, że Pansy zatrzymała się przed wyjściem z Sali, przepuszczając Wiewióra i szlamę. Nie omieszkała się zabawić.

– Hej Pans, co ty robisz?

– Ciiii… idioto! Potty zaraz się zdziwi jak mu Czarny Pan z szafy wyjdzie… – na jej twarzy pojawił się wredny uśmieszek.

– … – milczał w odpowiedzi Goyle.

* * *

><p>Mistrz Eliksirów pewnym krokiem przemierzał korytarze Hogwartu, zmierzając do klasy obrony przed czarną magią.<p>

_Czuję się jak pieprzony posłaniec, ale nie mam ochoty na wieczorną wizytę Lupina._

Jak zwykle ironicznie się uśmiechał, gdy uczniowie odsuwali się niemal pod samą ścianę, tworząc dla niego pusty tunel. Pewne rzeczy nigdy się nie zmienią.

Skręcił w prawo i prawie wpadł na Granger, a gdzie panna Wiem-To-Wszystko to i Weasley i…

_Hmmm… A ten gdzie? _

Nie żeby go to interesowało. Wcale, a wcale.

_A ci co tam knują?_

– Parkinson! Goyle! Macie jakiś problem? – dwójka Ślizgonów zadrżała.

– Yyyy…

– Ależ nie, profesorze Snape. Gregory myślał, że zostawił swoje pióro w klasie, ale właśnie sobie przypomniał, że w ogóle go nie zabrał z dormitorium. Chodź pójdę z tobą, Greg! – uczennica przybrała anielski wyraz twarzy.

– Yyy, no tak, tak… Yyy, dzięki Pansy! – Goyle ruszył za dziewczyną.

Zmrużył oczy, ale pozwolił sowim podopiecznym odejść. Parkinson zawsze go „przerażała" swoją złą naturą - trochę taka mała Bellatrix, a Goyle, no cóż, jego głupota była porównywalna z tą Goyle'a seniora.

Wszedł do sali Lupina i znalazł odpowiedź na pytanie, gdzie jest Potter.

– Czyżby pan Potter, zarobił już kolejny szlaban? – wejście opiekuna Slytherynu poruszyło obu mężczyzn.

– W zasadzie to Harry jest tu z powodów prywatnych.

– Och. – Snape znacząco podniósł brew.

– Tak, Syriusz przesłał sowę, że ich misja się powiodła i… – Remus nie zdołał dokończyć myśli.

– Mało mnie to interesuje, przyniosłem eliksir na twój włochaty problem, wypij wieczorem.

Snape przechodził obok wielkiej czarnej szafy, gdy ta zatrzęsła się i puściła zawiasy.

– Coo… – odwrócił i ujawnił mu się wielki Bogin.

Harry z Remusem z konsternacją obserwowali jak stwór zaczyna się przekształcać.

_Nie, to… _

Snape stał jak spetryfikowany, nie potrafił zareagować, gdy patrzył na… siebie. Siebie prawie dwadzieścia lat temu, siebie trzymającego się za przedramię ujawniając przekleństwo jego życia - mroczny znak. W końcu na siebie, wyjącego z całych sił, zapłakanego i pełnego rozpaczy.

Gdy Bogin podniósł wzrok, by spojrzeć mu prosto w oczy, ten zatrząsł się i upuścił flakon z miksturą.

Dopiero dźwięk stłuczonego szkła otrzeźwił Harry'ego, który podleciał przed profesora i wykrzyczał „_*__Riddiculus__!*_" zanim Bogin przybrał inną postać.

W pomieszczeniu nastała niezręczna cisza, którą zakłócił opiekun Slytherynu.

– Nie denerwuj się, Lupin. Mam więcej mikstury, przyślę ci skrzata. – rzucił, wychodząc z pomieszczenia.

Lupin nie do końca przyswoił tę informację, bo swój wzrok skupił na młodszym Gryfonie, który stał w miejscu jak osłupiały. Podszedł do niego.

– Harry? Wszystko w porządku? – zaniepokoił się.

– To… O matko… Remus…

– Tak. – krótko odpowiedział.

_Nie... nie wierzę! Żeby samym dla siebie być najgorszym koszmarem? To jest…_

– Ja… To powinien być Voldemort! Albo jego ojciec… albo… cholera, nawet MÓJ ojciec! – zaczął tyradę z żalem w głosie.

– Harry, duchy przeszłości są dla niektórych ciężkim brzemieniem…

– Nikt sobie na to nie zasłużył… Słyszysz! Nikt! – Harry mocno zacisnął pięści.

Remus z wielkimi oczami obserwował jak po policzkach Pottera, zaczęły spływać pojedyncze łzy. Natychmiast położył rękę na jego ramieniu.

– Harry… Pamiętaj, że nie jesteś niczyim zbawicielem. Nie ważne co kto tobie mówi. Każdy ma swoje problemy, swoje lęki , z którymi musi żyć…

Harry w ciszy słuchał kojących słów Lupina. Myślał tylko o tym, że ten, niewiele starszy niż ten z albumu Syriusza, chłopak, był w tamtym dramatycznym momencie - zupełnie sam.

* * *

><p>W Wielkiej Sali panował harmider towarzyszący kolacji. Minerwa zawsze wykorzystywała ten posiłek do swoich cichych obserwacji. Pierwszym co jej się rzuciło w oczy był brak Severusa. To już druga absencja na wieczornym jedzeniu pod rząd. Ci bardziej spostrzegawczy uczniowie na pewno to zauważyli, co wywoła falę niedorzecznych plotek. Drugą sprawą był Remus – łagodnie rzecz ujmując nie wyglądał zbyt korzystnie. No cóż, pełnia. Przesuwała swój wzrok znad talerza z pieczenią wzdłuż stołów. Nie, nie była AŻ tak spostrzegawcza żeby zauważyć nieobecność każdego ucznia, ale braku niektórych po prostu nie dało się przeoczyć. Jak na przykład, że przy stole jej Gryfonów siedziały tylko 23 słynnego tria.

* * *

><p>Harry po zielarstwie (nie dosyć, że się na nie spóźnił to jeszcze został pochwalony, chociaż tak naprawdę całą jego robotę wykonał Neville) poszedł do dormitorium. Nie miał ochoty na rozmowy, więc skłamał, że bolała go głowa, zignorował zatroskane pytania Hermiony „Czy to Sam-Wiesz-Kto?" i położył się do łózka.<p>

Rozmyślał. Ciekawym faktem było to, że od jakiegoś dobrego tygodnia jego rozważania przeważnie oscylowały wokół jednego tematu - Snape'a.

_Snape to, Snape tamto… Do cholery, muszę się ogarnąć!_

Przeturlał się na łóżku do swojego kufra i wyciągnął Mapę Huncwotów.

– Uroczyście przysięgam, że knuję coś niedobrego.

Jak można się było spodziewać, to w Wielkiej Sali znalazł największe skupisko nazwisk. Pomimo natłoku napisów od razu zauważył brak tego konkretnego i tylko „przypadkiem" zerknął na lochy, by przekonać się, że on również nie trafił na kolację.

_Arggggg! Uroczyście przepraszam Rogacza, Łapę, Lunatyka i Glizdogona, że używam tej mapy, aby znaleźć waszego największego wroga i to wcale nie po to, aby wykręcić mu jakiś numer… _

Patrzył jak kropka „Severus Snape" znika z jego biura, ale nie ląduje na korytarzu. To oznaczało tylko jedno - jego prywatne kwatery nie były naniesione na mapie.

Harry poczuł nagłą potrzebę, aby zobaczyć obserwowanego mężczyznę. Wstał z łóżka, odłożył mapę na rzecz peleryny niewidki (nie żeby o tej porze nie mógł chodzić poza Wieżą Gryffindoru – po prostu miał ochotę być niewidzialny) i ruszył w drogę.

O dziwo, nie zaniepokoił go fakt, że pragnął zobaczyć postrach Hogwartu. Osobę, której zawsze unikał jak ognia.

Na korytarzu spotkał tylko dwie osoby, ale i tak cieszył się, że zabrał ze sobą spadek po ojcu. Gdy dotarł do drzwi, które prowadziły do celu jego podróży, ściągnął pelerynę.

Zawahał się.

_A tak w sumie, co ja tutaj robię?_

Jego ciało samo odpowiedziało sobie na pytanie i głośno zapukało.

Cisza.

I zapukało drugi raz.

Cisza.

I gdy miało zrobić to po raz kolejny napotkało na pustą przestrzeń.

– Nie przypominam sobie, żebyś miał zaplanowany szlaban, Potter. Chyba, że, któryś z kolegów nie poinformował mnie, że takowy został ci przydzielony.

– W zasadzie to… Mogę wejść, profesorze? – nieśmiało powiedział.

Snape rozejrzał się na po korytarzu, zmarszczył brwi, ale otworzył szerzej drzwi w geście zaproszenia.

_No i co teraz mądralo?_

– Co jest, Potter? Twoi koledzy mieli niezły ubaw? Longbottom pewnie był wniebowzięty.

– Co? – _No tak, chodzi mu o incydent… Zaraz! Czy on myśli, że ja…_ – Nie!

– Nie? – prychnął Snape.

– Nic nie powiedziałem, to… nikogo sprawa…

Mistrz Eliksirów splótł ręce.

– Ach! Szlachetny Harry Potter, pewnie uważa, że mam teraz u niego jakiś dług? Hmm? – drwił.

Harry zaniemówił. Prawda, że nie do końca wiedział co powiedzieć; nie do końca rozumiał, czym się kierował przychodząc tu. Jedno było pewne - na pewno nie po to, o co podejrzewał go Snape.

Ten stał przed nim, z tym wrednym uśmieszkiem i wyższością… tylko te oczy - były takie dziwne, niby puste i beznamiętne, ale z drugiej strony dziwnie błyszczące.

_Jaką mam ochotę zedrzeć z niego tę maskę! Wymierzyć mu plaskacza, czy coś!_

Po raz kolejny tego dnia jego ciało „wiedziało lepiej", zrobiło trzy pewne kroku w przód, uniosło się na palcach i… pocałowało tę wykrzywioną, cienka linie zwaną ustami Snape'a.

Poprawniej rzecz ujmując – Harry cmoknął Mistrza Eliksirów, bo bardzo szybko odzyskał świadomość i jak poparzony odsunął się, by z paniką wypisaną na twarzy uciec z miejsca „zbrodni".

Gdyby był bardziej odważny, wiedziałby, że jego technika poskutkowała dużo lepiej niż zadziałałby jakikolwiek cios. Rzadko kiedy komukolwiek udało się sprawić, że Severus Snape wyglądał na znokautowanego.

Mieszkaniec lochów wiedział, że na szklaneczce whiskey, którą niedawno sączył, się dzisiejszego wieczora nie skończy.


	8. Rozdział VIII

Dziękuję za komentarze, miłe słowa i sugestie - motywują :)**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział VIII<strong>

_Nie wiedział kiedy, a przede wszystkim, JAK znalazł się w tej „sytuacji". Tylko, że jego umysł nie był w stanie się nad tym dłużej zastanawiać. Wszystko co się właśnie działo, było jakby za mglą. A tym, co przysłaniało mu zdolność myślenia, były zręczne, zdecydowanie MĘSKIE dłonie. Owe kończyny pieściły jego klatkę piersiową, co po chwilę lekko muskając sutki („Przecież nie jestem kobietą!"), powodując dreszcze i stłumione jęki. Gdy ręce tajemniczego osobnika zaczęły działać niżej i niżej, Harry oprzytomniał - musiał wiedzieć kto za tym wszystkim stoi. Dysząc, drżąc z podniecenia, powoli zmusił swoje ciało do wysiłku jakim był podniesienie powiek. _

– O, kurwaaa! – obudził się, gwałtownie unosząc swoje ciało w kąt prosty, co wywołało lekkie zawroty głowy.

_To był tylko sen, tylko sen… O cholera, ale jaki sen… O kim!_

Ręką wytarł pot z czoła i wyciągnął różdżkę z pod poduszki.

– _*Tempus*_ – wyszeptał, pomimo iż był świadom zaklęcia wyciszającego wokół swojego łóżka.

6:32

Mógł sobie pozwolić na jeszcze dobrą godzinę snu, ale nie chciał znowu zapaść w sen - tak jak po najgorszych koszmarach z Voldemortem w roli głównej. Przez chwilę przemknęła mu myśl, że „to" było dużo gorsze niż nocne mary od Toma Riddle'a.

Westchnął.

_Co jest ze mną nie tak? _

Zdecydowanie musiał wziąć prysznic. ZIMNY.

Zdjął czar i po cichu wygmerał się z łóżka. O tej godzinie jeszcze wszyscy byli pogrążeni w głębokim, błogim śnie, a on nie miał ochoty poznać co oznacza gniew obudzonych „za wcześnie" współlokatorów.

Wszedł do łazienki i gdy poczuł zimno kamiennej podłogi zorientował się, że nawet nie założył swoich kapci. Natychmiast podszedł do zlewu i odkręcił kurek z lodowatą wodą.

Chlast!

Spojrzał znad umywalki na swoje odbicie. Twarz lekko zaczerwieniona, oczy podkrążone i włosy sterczące jak po wstrząsie elektrycznym.

_Mmmmm… Cóż za widok._

Ściągnął przez głowę górę od pidżamy i ponownie obejrzał się w lustrze.

Był chudy. Nie tak jak kiedyś, ale nadal nie mógł się pochwalić atletyczną sylwetką, czy nawet taką jaką prezentował Ron. Ręką dotknął swojej klatki piersiowej, a brak jakiegokolwiek owłosienia skwitował grymasem i ponurym:

_Dobrze, że chociaż na dole coś wyrosło… _

Gdy ręką przejechał przez sterczący z zimna sutek zamarł.

_Merlinie, co się ze mną dzieje…_

Uderzył głową o lustro i ciągle dotykając jego powierzchni czołem, próbował wszystko przemyśleć: To co wczoraj zrobił, to o czym śnił w nocy.

_Pocałowałem nauczyciela. _

_Pocałowałem Snape'a._

_Faceta! _

Z bezsilności zamknął oczy i uderzał głową o lustro, pragnąc, aby to mogło zadziałać jak Oblivate.

- Harry?

_No pięknie, teraz wezmą mnie za czubka. Jakbym sam o tym nie wiedział._

Odwrócił się.

– Cześć, Neville. Wcześnie wstałeś.

Chłopak spojrzał na niego pytająco, jednak nie skomentował dziwnego zachowania Harry'ego.

– I kto to mówi? Przyzwyczaiłem się, że o tej godzinie mam łazienkę tylko dla siebie, a tu taka niespodzianka. – Neville leniwie się uśmiechnął i przeciągnął ręce, głośno przy tym ziewając.

– Eee, wiesz. – zmieszał się. – Obudziłem się wypoczęty i stwierdziłem, że równie dobrze, mogę raz wcześniej wyjść z łóżka.

– Jak na wypoczętego, to nie wyglądasz zbyt dobrze. – palnął Longbottom.

Harry zagryzł wargę.

– Przepraszam… Wiem, że to nie moja sprawa, ale jakbyś chciał pogadać…

– Po prostu, nie najlepiej wyglądam o poranku. Heh.

_Błagam, niech to wystarczy…_

– Wiesz, że ja… Nie lubię wtrącać się w nie swoje sprawy i… W sumie, pewnie pomóc i tak bym nie umiał i… Wiele rzeczy nie zrozumiem, ale wiesz co?

– Neville…

– Wiem, że masz dość ludzi wtykających nos w nie swoje sprawy.

– To nie tak… – skłamał.

– To jest dokładnie tak, Harry.

Longbottom rozpiął guziki od swojej koszuli nocnej, ściągnął ją i wrzucił do kosza na brudy.

To nie był ten mały, grubiutki Neville. Zdecydowanie nie.

– Każdy zasługuje na bycie wysłuchanym. Pamiętaj o tym. – spojrzał Harry'emu prosto w oczy i biorąc ręcznik z wieszaka, wszedł do kabin prysznicowych.

Harry przyglądał się sylwetce kolegi i zarumienił się, gdy zauważył mały siniaczek na jego szyi.

Sam fakt oceniania ciała Neville'a, był dla chłopaka kolejnym, niepokojącym sygnałem. Tylko totalny idiota nie potrafiłby tego wszystkiego nazwać po imieniu. Tylko tchórz nie potrafiłby się sam przed sobą przyznać.

Miał ochotę krzyczeć, zamiast tego sam wpakował się pod prysznic i puścił lodowatą wodę. Pomimo zimnych strumieni, nadal czuł się rozpalony.

_Dlaczego? Dlaczego ja, nigdy nie mogę być normalny? Co… Co by powiedział Ron? _

Pewnie kazałby się do niego nie zbliżać, martwiąc się o swój tyłek. Hermiona zrobiłaby z nim wywiad i podsunęła mu wszystkie dostępne książki na ten temat. Natomiast u Dursleyów, geje znajdowali się jeszcze niżej w hierarchii niż magia.

_Czarodziej i ciota, to zasługuje na miesiąc o suchej bułce w zamknięciu na cztery spusty. _

Tylko tak w sumie, czy w świecie magii wszyscy podzielają poglądy jego wujostwa? Przypomniał sobie jak Wood po jednym z jego pierwszych meczy, rozmawiał z bliźniakami na temat związku Marcusa Flinta z ich ówczesnym szukającym. Wtedy nie za bardzo rozumiał o jakiej natury związek im chodziło, ale z tego co pamiętał, starsi Gryfoni nie szydzili z dwójki Ślizgonów.

_Może nie jest tak źle? Pfff... Nawet jeśli, to i tak nie mam zamiaru dzielić się z nikim tą rewelacją.__ Przecież nikt nie podejdzie i nie zagada:_

„_Jestem hetero, a ty?"_

_Na co odpowiedziałbym:_

„_Ja? Wolę usta Snape'a niż Cho Chang."_

Schował swoją twarz w dłoniach.

_Snape! Matko, a jak on wszystkim powie o tym, co zrobiłem? _

– Harry! Wszystko w porządku? Ja jakby co, już wychodzę. – zapukał mu w kabinę Neville.

– Spoko! Ja też zaraz kończę, dzięki!

Odkręcił kurek z ciepłą wodą, by w końcu zacząć się myć.

* * *

><p>Lekcja historii magii jak zwykle była tak interesująca, że nie miał pojęcia jakim cudem nie podzielił losu większości klasy i nie zafundował sobie drzemki. Monotonny, usypiający głos Binnsa działał jak hipnoza, na którą odporna była chyba tylko Hermiona. Harry miał nadzieję, że lekcje pozwolą mu zapomnieć o tym wszystkim, co tak bardzo chciałby wyrzucić ze swojej głowy. Niestety - wojny goblinów zdecydowanie mu w tym nie pomogły.<p>

Złote Trio wspólnie wychodziło z sali, gdy zaczepił ich Draco Malfoy.

– Potter.

Ron wyprostował się.

– Czego chcesz, Fretko?

– Zdawało mi się, że nic od ciebie, Weasley.

Rudzielec już sięgał po różdżkę, ale Hermiona go powstrzymała.

– O co chodzi? – zapytał zirytowany Harry. – Nie mam czasu ani ochoty na pogawędkę.

Malfoy parsknął.

– Mnie o nic, ale profesor Snape kazał cię przyprowadzić.

– Czego znowu chce ten nietoperz! – ponownie wzburzył się Ron.

_Snape? O boże, boże, boże… _

– Ron, poradzę sobie. – zapewnił go Harry. – Idźcie, dojdę do was jak dowiem się o co chodzi.

Przyjaciele posłali mu współczujące spojrzenia i skinąwszy głowami, zostawili go z Malfoyem.

_Zaraz… czy kiedykolwiek Snape posyłał swoich Ślizgonów po mnie? Nie, na bank, nie._

Prefekt Slytherynu nie pozostawił mu wyboru i ruszył w stronę lochów.

Harry dogonił go i zatrzymał chwytając za jego ramię.

– Malfoy, Snape ode mnie nic nie chce, prawda?

– Prawda. – odpowiedział krótko.

To wystarczyło Harry'emu do ewakuacji.

– Czekaj… Proszę, musimy porozmawiać.

_Proszę? Ten zadufany arystokrata, prosi?_

– Nie mam ochoty na żadne gierki. Jak czegoś chcesz, to mów teraz i daj mi święty spokój.

– Nikt nie może nas usłyszeć, chodź, znam pustą salę. Tam nam nikt nie…

– Myślisz, że dam ci się zaciągnąć do pustej klasy w lochach? – Harry wydał z siebie rozbawione prychnięcie. – Wybacz, ale nie, dziękuję.

– Przysięgam na magię, Potter, że niczego złego nie planuję.

– Twoje pojęcie czegoś złego może się różnic od ogólnie przyjętych standardów.

Malfoy podszedł do niego z zaciśniętymi pięściami.

– Na magię, słyszysz! – rozglądnął się nerwowo po korytarzu. – Wysłuchaj tego, co mam do powiedzenia i zdecyduj sam, co chcesz z tym zrobić.

Blondyn wyglądał na zdesperowanego i to spowodowało, że Harry był skłonny odrzucić wszelkie obawy na bok.

_Każdy zasługuję na wysłuchanie, hmm?_

Pozwolił poprowadzić się Ślizgonowi ku ustronnemu miejscu.

* * *

><p><em>Mam wrażenie, że to wszystko to jakiś jeden, wielki absurd… Jakby już wcześniej moje życie nie było skomplikowane.<em>

– Dureń!

Ron, Dean i Seamus wspólnie wybuchnęli śmiechem.

_A ci co? Och._

– Dzisiaj nie jestem w formie, chyba dam zostać durniem komuś innemu. Nara, chłopaki! – zmusił się do posłania im głupkowatej miny.

* * *

><p>Harry wyciągnął z kufra mapę huncwotów i runął na łóżko.<p>

Lochy. Pokój Wspólny Slytherynu. Draco Malfoy.

_I co ja mam z tym wszystkim zrobić? _

Przeglądał mapę dalej, nie widząc kolejnego konkretnego Ślizgona stwierdził, że prawdopodobnie zamknął się już w swojej kwaterze. Wyżej Filch kręcił się w pobliżu Wielkiej Sali, a na dziedzińcu znajdowała się jedna interesująca kropka. A jednak.

* * *

><p>Severus miał ciężki dzień. Nie żeby to była jakaś nowość, ale ten był naprawdę okropny. Nie dosyć, że od rana odczuwał skutki obalonej Ognistej, to jeszcze Minerwa musiała mu marudzić nad uchem, dlaczegóż to opuszcza posiłki. Później było tylko gorzej. Ten cudowny dzień uwieńczyła lekcja z przeklętymi „zaawansowanymi" siódmoklasistami. Nie, Severus nie weźmie odpowiedzialności za poparzenie entego-stopnia tego idioty!<p>

Do tego wszystkiego musiał się wybitnie starać, aby czasem nie natrafić na - powiedzmy sobie szczerze, przyczynę tego wszystkiego.

_Potter. To zawsze musi być Potter. Dlaczego nie wykastrowałem seniora kiedy miałem okazję? Teraz prześladuje mnie jego chodzące DNA._

Oparł łokcie o swoje biurko i zaczął masować skronie. Ciężko wzdychał. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio sprawy inne niż wojna powodowały u niego migrenę. Musiał jak najszybciej uporządkować swoje myśli i… no właśnie, nie wiedział co powinien z tym wszystkim zrobić.

Zerknął na zegar, 22:25. Pomyślał o barku w swoim salonie, ale jego organizm nadal wspominał wczorajsze procenty. To wszystko wymagało specjalnych środków. Środków, które stosował od dziecka - świeże powietrze i dużo magnezu. Tak, tego mu było trzeba.

– Mrużko!

– Profesor Snape! Mrużka cieszy się, że może w czymś pomóc, sir! – rozentuzjazmowana skrzatka natychmiast pojawiła się w jego gabinecie.

– Tak, prosiłbym o kubek, sama wiesz czego.

– Oczywiście, Mrużka wie! I szczęśliwie służy profesorowi!

Dwa pstryczki i jakąś minutę później przy Severusie z dużego, zielonego kubka, parowało mocne, gorzkie kakao.

Skrzatka ukłoniła się i opuściła gabinet Mistrza Eliksirów.

Severus przywołał swój jesienny płaszcz, chwycił za kubek i wymknął się z lochów.

* * *

><p>Noc była prawie całkowicie bezwietrzna, a na dworze panowała cisza, zakłócana co jakiś czas jedynie pohukiwaniem sów.<p>

Severus siedząc na jednej z ławek, usadowionej na środku dziedzińca, odchylił się i spojrzał w górę. Gdyby był sentymentalnym głupcem, mógłby podziwiać piękne gwieździste niebo i ogromny księżyc w pełni. A, że nim nie był, mógł tylko narzekać, że przez to noc była zdecydowanie za jasna.

Westchnął, nie wiedząc, który to już dzisiaj raz. Jego ręce wciąż obejmowały gorącą szklankę, z której intensywnie unosiła się para. Wziął duży łyk napoju i czuł jak po wnętrzu jego ciała rozchodzi się ciepło.

Gdyby ktokolwiek wiedział o tym jego małym sekrecie, prawdopodobnie wylądowałby w Świętym Mungu. Ironiczny uśmieszek rozciągnął mu się na twarzy, ale szybko znikł - nie po to tu przyszedł.

Zrezygnowany powrócił do wczorajszego wieczora, który wcale nie zapowiadał się na jakiś „dziwny".

_Tak, tylko ja, szklaneczka whiskey i niewymagająca mugolska powieść. Tylko, że oczywiście musiało „to" do niego przyleźć i…_

Tylko jak do tego doszło, Severus nie miał pojęcia.

Dobrze, widział, że chłopak czasem się na niego gapił, ale nie podejrzewał…

_Cholera, prawdą jest, że domyślałem się jakiego rodzaje spojrzenia posyła mi ten dzieciak! Nawet jeśli w życiu nie spodziewałem się, że coś z tym zrobi, to powinienem to ukrócić, zabić w zarodku! Ale nie, musiałem jeszcze mu zaproponować pomoc! _

Chociaż Merlin świadkiem, że nie zgadzał się z Albusem co do trzymania chłopaka w cieniu.

Do tego wszystkiego Potter widział wezwanie Czarnego Pana i… Bogina.

Miał ochotę roztrzaskać pusty już kubek, ale jakoś zdołał się uspokoić, gdy pomyślał o minie Blacka, gdyby się o wszystkim dowiedział. Jakże kuszące było rzucenie mu tym w twarz.

_Tak Black, twój ukochany chrześniak rzucił się na Smarkerusa._

Tylko, że niestety dla niego, wolał to jednak zachować dla siebie.

Zorientował się, że prawdopodobnie za długo już tu siedział. Zebrał się w sobie i wstał.

Idąc odniósł dziwne wrażenie, że ktoś go obserwuje. Wyciągnął gwałtownie różdżkę i rozglądnął się po placu. Niczego niepokojącego jednak nie zauważył.

_Merlinie, zachowuję się jak stary paranoik, albo Moody…_

Kierował się do zamku pragnąć, aby jak najszybciej znaleźć się w objęciach Morfeusza.

* * *

><p>Harry myślał, że dostanie zawału (a jego puls już wcześniej był przyśpieszony od cichej obserwacji niecodziennego zachowania Snape'a), gdy Mistrz Eliksirów kierował swoją różdżkę prosto na niego. Całe szczęście jego peleryna niewidka działała bez zarzutu i Snape przeszedł obok niego bez odebrania stosownej ilości punktów. Po jakimś czasie sam wrócił do Wieży, zdecydowanie mając nad czym dumać.<p> 


	9. Rozdział IX

**Rozdział IX**

Harry szedł wraz z grupą Gryfonów na śniadanie. Sam nie był pewien z kim dokładnie „rozmawiał", komu posyłał delikatne skinienia głowy i uśmiechy potwierdzające jego „udział" w konwersacji.

Od dłuższego czasu właśnie na tym polegała jego egzystencja.

Fizycznie był obecny przy posiłkach, na lekcjach, czy na zabawach w pokoju wspólnym. Jednak jego myśli były zupełnie gdzieś indziej — z dala od klas lekcyjnych, Wielkiej Sali, czy Wieży Gryffindoru.

Trudno powiedzieć, czy był świadomy tego, że od powitalnej uczty minął już prawie miesiąc. Myślał raczej, że już dość długo trwał w tym dziwnym stanie, i że od dobrych kilkunastu dni, Ginny nie odezwała się do niego ani słowem.

_Ach, tak… Ginny. _

Harry złapał siostrę Rona, któregoś wieczoru, przed obrazem Grubej Damy. Przecież znała Zabiniego, a on koniecznie musiał się czegoś o Ślizgonie dowiedzieć. szczególnie po rozmowie z Malfoy'em. Tylko, że Ginny nie zinterpretowała tego jako zbierania informacji. Po serii zdań, które mniej więcej brzmiały: „Harry, ja z Blaisem to nic takiego" oraz „Ja zawsze coś do ciebie czułam", dziewczyna zbliżyła się do niego i niemalże pocałowała. Właśnie o to NIEMALŻE się rozchodziło. Harry spanikował i odepchnął ją od siebie. Purpurowa na twarzy dziewczyna, uciekła w towarzystwie cichego chichotu, bo, jakże by inaczej, całą scenę po cichu obserwowała Lavender.

Dobrze, że Ron po kilku dniach zaczął się do niego odzywać.

_A może to Dean bądź Seamus ekscytowali się ostatnio nowym zawodnikiem Armat? Sam już nie wiem._

Innym miernikiem mijającego czasu był wzrastający poziom irytacji, który spowodowany był traktowaniem jego osoby przez Snape'a. Wszystkiego by się po nim spodziewał, szczególnie po tym co zrobił, ale na pewno nie…

_Pieprzonego ignorowania!_

Skłamałby, gdyby nie przyznał się, że na samym początku był bardziej niż zadowolony z tego faktu — sam unikał bezpośredniego starcia z mistrzem eliksirów. Jednakże, gdy po bliżej nieokreślonym czasie, na lekcjach, czy gdziekolwiek indziej, nie usłyszał nawet zwyczajowej obelgi, zaczął się mocno irytować.

Analizował wszystko to, co doprowadziło go do tego co zrobił. Tak, był gejem, ale czy nie mógł znaleźć sobie kogoś… odpowiedniejszego? Czy kilka dni spędzonych poza murami szkoły, bez towarzystwa kociołków, mogły na niego podziałać w ten sposób? Mogły sprawić, że Harry, na swój sposób, polubił Snape'a?

_Nie. To wszystko zaczęło się wcześniej. Ja… od samego początku czułem do niego respekt. Podejrzewałem go o wszystko co złe, bo czułem, że jest silnym czarodziejem, inteligentnym i przebiegłym… Ślizgonem — co właśnie stanowiło ten pierwiastek zła. Byłbym głupi, gdybym teraz twierdził, że w rzeczywistości Snape był dla mnie miły i dobry — nawet jeśli zawsze mnie chronił. Nadal trudno mi jest sobie wytłumaczyć dlaczego go… podziwiam, lubię? Szczególnie po tym co wyczyniał w moich pierwszych latach nauki. Ok, szpiegował, ale wiele razy nie musiał się zachowywać AŻ tak wrednie… _

— Harry! Dobrze się czujesz?

— Och, tak, dlaczego?

— Nic nie jesz… — zwróciła mu uwagę Hermiona.

— Przepraszam, Hermiono. Zamyśliłem się… Eee… Możesz mi podać chleb?

Dziewczyna nie wyglądała na zbyt przekonaną, ale postanowiła na razie odpuścić przyjacielowi.

— O mamo!

— Co jest Dean?

— Widzieliście Snape'a?

— Co z nim? — zaciekawił się Seamus.

— Zdaje się, że rozmawia z Lupinem.

Harry spojrzał w kierunku stołu profesorów.

— No i co z tego? — wtrącił się Ron.

— Wygląda jakoś dziwnie. Tak… normalnie? Pamiętacie jak na trzecim roku zabijał go wzrokiem?

Wszyscy przy stole przytaknęli.

— Hej, Lupin uczy obrony przed czarną magią, wie jak obchodzić się z wampirami. — Zachichotał Irlandczyk.

Na ten komentarz połowa szóstego roku Gryffindoru wybuchła śmiechem, tylko Harry nadal spoglądał na dwójkę obgadywanych mężczyzn.

_O co im chodzi? Co jest w tym takiego niezwykłego? Co z tego, że sobie rozmawiają? Chociaż rzeczywiście w porównaniu z trzecim rokiem, teraz to wszystko wygląda wręcz… przyjaźnie. _

Głośny rechot Gryfonów przyciągnąć uwagę większości Wielkiej Sali, a Harry zamarł, gdy na kilka sekund spotkał wzrok Snape'a. Profesor podniósł jedynie brew i powrócił do picia swojego napoju.

_Znowu zignorowany!_

— O boże… — przesycony smutkiem ton przyjaciółki przywrócił Harry'ego do rzeczywistości.

* * *

><p>Hermiona była zaniepokojona.<p>

Była na szóstym roku. Miała najwięcej zaawansowanych zajęć ze wszystkich studentów, a na dodatek prowadziła dodatkowe badania, które wykraczały poza materiał szkolny. Miała obowiązki jako prefekt.

Jej głowę zaprzątało również uczucie jakim darzyła swojego chłopaka. Tak, mogła szczerze przyznać, że go kochała i na pewno nie było to czysto przyjacielska czułość. Harry'ego też kochała. Z nim jednak nigdy nie pragnęła być naprawdę blisko. Dotykać i całować. Czuła się winna, bo w głębi duszy wiedziała, że Ron stał się dla niej kimś ważniejszym niż drugi z jej najdroższych przyjaciół.

Czy oni nadal byli Złotą Trójcą jak sprzed lat? Nie. Hermiona mogła nie chcieć w to wierzyć, ale była zbyt mądra, by o tym nie wiedzieć.

— Harry! Dobrze się czujesz?

— Och, tak, dlaczego?

— Nic nie jesz…

— Przepraszam, Hermiono. Zamyśliłem się… eee… Możesz mi podać chleb? — Zmartwiona dziewczyna sięgnęła po koszyk z pieczywem.

Od początku roku Harry był oddalony. Złość, determinacja i chęć zdobywania wiedzy, która miała miejsce w drugim semestrze piątego roku, zastąpiło nieobecne spojrzenie, ciągłe rozmyślanie i nocne spacery w samotności. Coś się z nim działo i dziewczyna, nie była pewna, czy chodziło tylko i wyłącznie o, panującą poza murami szkoły, wojnę.

Hermiona powinna mu pomóc. Była jego przyjaciółką. To był jej obowiązek.

Nie wiedziała jednak jak.

Jedyną rzeczą jaką była wstanie zrobić dla Harry'ego, była pomoc w przeżyciu jego stanu agonalnego bez większej usterki w stopniach. Zmuszała go więc do wspólnego odrabiania zadać i pisania esejów. Tyle mogła zrobić.

Było coś jeszcze.

Przepowiednia Tiary Przydziału.

Pannie Wiem-To-Wszystko w życiu nie przyszłoby do głowy, by ją zignorować. Dotyczyła Harry'ego i nawet jeżeli sam zainteresowany nie miał zamiaru rozszyfrować tej układanki, Hermiona nie zamierzała zostawić losu w rękach przeznaczenia. Brązowowłosa dziewczyna nienawidziła wróżbiarstwa i tej niekompetentnej Trelawney, ale Tiara była starym, magicznym artefaktem — ona nie opowiadała bzdur i nie wróżyła z fusów. Słowa przedmiotu mogły być jak najbardziej prawdziwe. Tylko jak je interpretować?

— Hej, Lupin uczy obrony przed czarną magią, wie jak obchodzić się z wampirami.

Hermiona przewróciła oczami, ale pozwoliła sobie na mały uśmiech. Tylko Harry się nie śmiał. On znowu był nieobecny i… obserwował?

Do Wielkiej Sali wleciały sowy z wszelaką korespondencją, a w ręce Hermiony wpadł nowy numer Proroka Codziennego.

— O boże…

— Co się stało Hermi?

— To jest okropne!

__„Zmasakrowane ciało młodego aurora mugolskiego pochodzenia znalezione tuż przy bramach Ministerstwa Magii! Mroczny Znak na niebie! Czy to ostrzeżenie?"__

— Ha-Harry…?

Hermiona była bardziej niż zaniepokojona.

* * *

><p>Było za spokojnie.<p>

W Proroku już od dawna nie pojawiły się informacje o działalności Śmierciożerców, a znak Severusa milczał od czasu pamiętliwego wydarzenia na Grimmauld _Place_. W Hogwarcie również panowała zwyczajna, wręcz sielankowa atmosfera, tak gdyby wojna i Czarny Pan w ogóle nie istniały.

_Przeklęte bachory mają w głowie tylko nadchodzące wyjście do Hogsmeade i nocne eskapady na Wieżę Astronomiczną._

— Dzień dobry i smacznego wszystkim.

Lekko podkrążone oczy Lupina, świadczyły o tym, że do kolejnego apogeum fazy księżyca było zdecydowanie bliżej niż dalej.

— Severusie? — Wilkołak widząc, że zdobył uwagę mistrza eliksirów, kontynuował: — Skończył mi się eliksir na pewne dolegliwości mięśniowe, masz może jeszcze go w swoim składziku?

— Pomfrey ma go pod dostatkiem.

— Owszem, ale nie taki silny jak ten ulepszony.

— Tak, ale tamten nie jest tak uzależniający.

— Wiem, ale nalegam.

Snape zmarszczył brwi, ale był świadomy w jakim bólu mógł znajdować się mężczyzna.

— Dobrze.

— Dziękuję. — Lupin skinął mu głową z delikatnym uśmiechem.

Snape przewrócił oczami i powrócił do konsumowanego śniadania. Jego uwagę tym razem przyciągnął głośny rechot dochodzący ze stołu Gryffindoru.

Czerń napotkała zieleń.

_Potter… _

Właściciel tych ciemniejszych tęczówek jako pierwszy przerwał kontakt wzrokowy i popił herbatę.

Ostatnie zebranie kadry nauczycielskiej jak zwykle nie obyło się bez podjęcia tematu najważniejszego z uczniów — Pottera. Jego brak koncentracji na zajęciach zrzucono na „wiek". Snape zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, iż zawsze istniało usprawiedliwienie dla drobnych skaz na tak doskonałym Złotym Chłopcu.

Głupota i ślepa wiara w kogoś takiego jak Potter doprowadzi ich wszystkich do klęski, ale kim był Severus, żeby im wszystkim przemawiać do rozsądku?

„_Jesteś uprzedzony Severusie!"_ _—__ krzyczałaby Minerwa. „Harry jest jeszcze młody, przypomnij sobie jaki ty byłeś w tym wieku, chłopcze." _— _spokojnie odrzekłby Albus. Nietrudno mi jest sobie przypomnieć siebie z tamtych lat — frustracja, rządza zemsty i pozyskania potęgi jakiej Hogwart zaoferować mi nie mógł. Byłem głupi, ale Potter jest jeszcze głupszy… _

— Merlinie... Toż to młody Stark!

W rękach Minerwy, które wyraźnie się trzęsły, znajdował się nowy numer najpopularniejszego dziennika w czarodziejskim świecie. Na okładce wił się wąż w czaszce na tle budynku Ministerstwa Magii. Widok wewnętrznie wzdrygnął byłego Śmierciożercę, na którego ramieniu wciąż znajdował się dokładnie ten sam, znienawidzony symbol.

Większość rozmów prowadzonych przy długich stołach, ucichło, a zastąpiły je przytłumione i pełne obaw szepty.

W następnej chwili Severus poczuł mrowienie znajomej magii, by sekundę później usłyszeć dźwięk stłuczonego szkła i dostrzec krwawiącą dłoń źródła tego małego wybuchu.

_Macie swojego krystalicznego bohatera._

Lupin jak gdyby nigdy nic, konsumował tost posmarowany masłem czekoladowym. McGonagall siedziała z sztywno zaciśniętymi wargami. Wzrok Severusa złapał tylko Dumbledore, ale trudno było cokolwiek odczytać z twarzy starca.

Zaaferowana Granger zaklepała ranę Pottera, ale reszta Gryfońskich przyjaciół wyglądała bardziej na przestraszonych niż zaniepokojonych jego stanem zdrowia. Nie wspominając o całej reszcie gównażerii obserwującej to całe przedstawienie.

_Którego nikt najwyraźniej nie ma ochoty zakończyć._

Severus wstał ze swojego miejsca i czuł wbijający się w jego plecy wzrok Minerwy. Z imponująco trzepoczącą szatą dotarł do stołu Gryffindoru.

— Minus dziesięć punktów Gryffindor za zakłócanie śniadania! A ty, Potter, szlaban! Dzisiaj o godzinie 20.00 z Filchem!

Z równie wielkim impetem opuścił Wielką Salę.

Tematem rozmów, jak za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki, stał się wredny nietoperz.

* * *

><p><em>Zmasakrowane ciało… Mroczny Znak… Nie, nie, nie… Znowu zachowywałem się jak rozkapryszony dzieciak i znowu ktoś ginie… To wszystko moja wina!<em>

— Ha-Harry…?

_Głupi, głupi, głupi._

— Harry, wszystko w porządku?

— Tak, Hermiono, po prostu szklanka prawie mi się wyślizgnęła z ręki…

Jego prawa dłoń zaczęła pulsować z bólu i Harry dostrzegł strużkę krwi spływającą na stół, na którym znajdowało się rozbite szkło. Serce zaczęło mu szaleńczo bić. Czuł na sobie wiele spojrzeń, ale nie miał odwagi odpowiedzieć na jakiekolwiek z nich. Pragnął, by wszyscy zostawili go w spokoju.

Hermiona wykonała lecznicze zaklęcie i rana Harry'ego przemieniła się w zaróżowioną linię. Zaskoczony tym gestem syknął i w końcu napotkał twarze innych.

Szok. Strach. Ciekawość.

Był przekonany, że przyjaciółka wciąż się go o coś pytała, ale był zbyt oszołomiony, by ją zrozumieć.

Głosy przy stole ucichły. Po plecach Gryfona przeszły charakterystyczne ciarki.

_Snape?_

— Minus dziesięć punktów Gryffindor za zakłócanie śniadania! — warknął mistrz eliksirów. — A ty, Potter, szlaban!

_Tak! Ja wszystko wyjaśnię… Muszę, muszę wyjaśnić…_

— Dzisiaj o godzinie 20.00 z Filchem!

_Co… Nie może!_

Harry gwałtownie się odwrócił, jednak jedyne co zdążył zauważyć, była oddalająca się sylwetka. Jego próbę przed podążeniem za mężczyzną, zahamowała Hermiona, która pociągnęła go za szatę.

— Harry, chyba nie chcesz, żebyśmy stracili więcej punktów, co?

— Hermi ma rację, stary — powiedział Ron, nakładając sobie kolejną porcję ziemniaczanej sałatki. —To Snape… Nie warto walczyć z tym dupkiem i dawać mu satysfakcję.

Uczniowie powoli kończyli swoje posiłki, by zdążyć na pierwsze poranne zajęcia.

* * *

><p>— Za mną, Potter! Mam dla ciebie klasę do wysprzątania, nie używana od ponad pięćdziesięciu lat…<p>

_Skąd on jeszcze bierze te opuszczone sale, jeżeli ciągle daje komuś właśnie takie do wysprzątania?_

Harry skrzywił się, gdy pani Norris głośno zasyczała.

— Choć tu maleńka… — Kotka zamruczała ocierając się o nogę swojego właściciela. Woźny ponownie zwrócił się do Harry'ego: — Tu masz miotłę i mokre ściery. Za godzinę sprawdzę, czy wszystko jest wysprzątane jak należy… — Filch zbliżył się do Gryfona — Żadnej magii, Potter! — głośno wycedził, zostawiając go z miotłą w ręce.

_Ych…_

Chłopak rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Podłogę, stoły, krzesła i małą biblioteczkę pokrywała gruba warstwa brudu, a z sufitu zwisały pokaźne pajęczyny. Nie było mowy, żeby zdążył wszystko posprzątać w ciągu zaledwie godziny.

Westchnął.

_No nic, im szybciej się za to zabiorę tym lepiej._

Po dwudziestu minutach ciągłego zamiatania, Harry miał dosyć, a szalę przeważyła chmura pyłu z biblioteczki, którą omal się nie udusił.

_Filch i tak mnie nie pilnuje…_

— _*Tergeo*_ — spora ilość kurzu, ku zadowoleniu Pottera, zniknęła.

Wycelował różdżką w górny narożnik i pozbył się pajęczyn. Pracował w ten sposób jeszcze przez parę minut, zostawiając sobie niewielką ilość do posprzątania, tak aby woźny nie zorientował się w jego oszustwie.

Usiadł na jednym z krzeseł i wyciągnął z kieszeni mapę huncwotów, którą schował tuż obok zmniejszonej peleryny niewidki.

Mapa ukazała mu jego położenie i odkrył, że od gabinetu Snape'a dzielił go tylko jeden korytarz. Jednak tym co najbardziej zwróciło jego uwagę, była szybko poruszająca się kropka…

_Neville?_

Pani Norris głośno zamiauczała, strasząc tym samym Harry'ego. Odetchnął z ulgą, gdyż wraz z kotką nie pojawił się właściciel. Ponownie z zaciekawieniem szukał wzrokiem Longbottoma, będąc pewnym, że Gryfon podzielił jego los i dzisiejszy wieczór miał spędzić na szlabanie. Tylko, że Snape nadal sam siedział w swoim gabinecie, a w jego pobliżu kręciły się tylko dwa nieznajome nazwiska. Harry nerwowo spojrzał na drzwi wejściowe oczekując, że Filch lada moment może przybyć wezwany przez ciągłe miauczenie.

— Zamknij się, głupi kocie!

Zwierzę w odpowiedzi ukazało swoje kły, ale na Harrym nie zrobiło to specjalnego wrażenia. Prychnął i z pewnym zaniepokojeniem ponownie spojrzał na magiczną mapę Hogwartu.

Niepokój zmienił się w panikę.

_O co tu chodzi? Przydzielono im razem karę? Chyba nie…_

Tylko, że każde inne wytłumaczenie nie miało sensu. Oprócz jednego.

_Neville szedł SAMOTNIE po terytorium Ślizgonów… Przeklęty… Zaciągnięty do pustej sali… _

Pogrążony w rozważaniach nałożył na siebie pelerynę po ojcu. Pani Norris wybiegła z pomieszczenia.

_Mówił, że odsunie się z pierwszego planu, że niczego złego nie planuje, że mam mu zaufać…_

Nie przejmując się konsekwencjami, opuścił wciąż nieposprzątaną klasę. Ciągle spoglądając na mapę, szedł pustym korytarzem, coraz szybciej i szybciej.

_O cholera, oczywiście, że nie mogę mu ufać!_

Nie obchodziło go, że jego kroki odbijały się echem po kamiennych ścianach. Skręcił ostro w prawo. Zaaferowany, nie zauważył zbliżającej się osoby z naprzeciwka, w którą z impetem wpadł i upadł na podłogę.

Harry spojrzał w górę i spanikował do reszty.

_Spokojnie. Mam na sobie pelerynę, nie widzi mnie… Może pomyśli, że to Irytek…_

Snape spoglądał prosto na niego, a dokładniej rzecz ujmując na jego buty.

_Niech to szlag…_

— Potter! — Harry nadal milczał — _*Accio peleryna niewidka!*_ — Zanim Potter się zorientował, delikatna tkanina znajdowała się w ręku mistrza eliksirów. — Czy nie powinieneś teraz odbywać kary z panem Filchem, Potter! Co ty sobie wyo…

— Neville! — Zielonooki wstał z zimnej podłogi.

— O czym ty znowu bredzisz! Nie wywiniesz się z tego, impertynen…

— Malfoy! — Harry żywo wymachiwał rękoma, a na twarzy Snape'a formowało się zniecierpliwienie — Nie rozumiesz! — Spróbował wyminąć profesora, ale ten mu na to nie pozwolił.

— Czego nie rozumiem?

— Proszę, Snape! Malfoy zrobił coś Neville'owi!

— Jeżeli rzucasz fałszywe oskarżenia tylko po to, aby uniknąć odjęcia punktów…

—Tutaj! — Harry wyciągnął przed siebie mapę — Widzisz?

Snape zamilkł i z zafascynowaniem obserwował punkty na mapie, sale, korytarze, magiczne przejścia i nazwiska.

_Co ja zrobiłem? Jak mogłem mu pokazać dziedzictwo Huncwotów?_

— Muszę iść…

Snape rzucił w Harry'ego pelerynką niewidką. — Ubierz tę cholerną rzecz i bądź cicho.

Oszołomiony wykonał polecenie i ruszył za opiekunem Ślizgonów. Po drodze minęli trójkę młodszych uczniów, którym Snape kazał udać się do dormitoriów.

— To tutaj, Potter? — Profesor badał różdżką drewniane drzwi.

— Tak — wyszeptał w odpowiedzi.

— _*Alohomora*_

Drzwi stanęły przed nimi otworem i okryty peleryną niewidką chłopak wszedł do środka tuż za Snape'em.


	10. Rozdział X

**Rozdział X**

Zanim wszedł do klasy i wyjrzał zza sylwetki Snape'a, Harry zdążył usłyszeć szmery oraz stłumiony pisk. Ciągle był zaniepokojony, ale fakt, że profesor nie interweniował, rzucając zaklęcia na prawo i lewo, dawał mu nadzieję.

_Chyba nie jest za późno._

Z tą myślą ostrożnie wślizgnął się do pomieszczenia.

Było ono najzwyklejszą salą lekcyjną z rzędem stołów i krzeseł. Na jednym z biurek leżały dwa podręczniki, pióra oraz stos pergaminów. Jednakże to wszystko stanowiło tło, którego Harry raczej nie analizował, dla podnoszącego się z podłogi Draco Malfoya i spanikowanego Neville'a Longbottoma.

Powiedzieć, że Harry był wdzięczny niebiosom za pelerynę niewidkę, którą miał na sobie, było pewnym niedomówieniem. Do teraz nie mógł pozbierać szczęki z podłogi, nie mówiąc o próbie zrozumienia…

_Co, do cholery, się tu wyprawia?_

Z drugiej strony nie sądził, że mógł prezentować się gorzej niż Neville. A nawet Malfoy.

— Longbottom! — zagrzmiał Snape, a purpurowy na twarzy Gryfon zadrżał. — Malfoy! — Ten wyglądał dużo lepiej. Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że jego porcelanowa skóra, była teraz chorobliwie blada, a idealna fryzura, wyraźnie potargana. Nie wspominając o stanie szkolnych szat i zaczerwienionych ustach…

_Merlinie… To się nie dzieje. To nie ma sensu._

Potter w końcu oderwał wzrok od szkolnych kolegów, by spojrzeć na wyraźnie zirytowanego mistrza eliksirów. Tak, to Harry zaciągnął go tu i po raz kolejny zrobił z siebie idiotę. Właśnie wtedy, gdy chciał wszystko naprawić.

Snape westchnął, widząc, że dwójka „zabijających się" uczniów, nie miała zamiaru się odezwać.

— Panie Longbottom — zaczął raczej spokojnie, ale i tak wywołał ciarki u trójki szóstoklasistów. — Czy jesteś tu z własnej, nieprzymusowej woli?

_Co?_

Dokładnie to samo zdawał się myśleć Neville, bo wpatrywał się w profesora z mało inteligentnym wyrazem twarzy. Dopiero, gdy został szturchnięty przez Malfoya, zdołał wydukać: — T-tak.

Snape przewrócił oczami. — A pan, panie Malfoy?

— Tak.

— Macie dwie minuty na opuszczenie tej klasy, po czym każdy z was uda się na terytorium swojego domu — rozkazał. — Następnym razem proszę nie używać pustych sal do tych… — zakończył zdanie tonem ociekającym kpiną: — …sesji naukowych. Czy się rozumiemy?

— Tak — ponownie odpowiedział Draco.

Neville, pod intensywnym spojrzeniem Snape'a, zdołał tylko nerwowo skinąć głową. Harry nie dziwił się koledze, w końcu mistrz eliksirów był jego najgorszym koszmarem.

_Gdyby wiedział, że ma coś ze Snape'em wspólnego…_

Cóż, to nie było zbyt optymistyczne.

Snape odwrócił się ku wyjściu i dając Harry'emu czas na ewentualne usunięcie się z drogi, wyszedł na korytarz.

Ten mając zamiar podążyć za profesorem, ostatni raz skupił swoją uwagę na dwójce. Oboje patrzyli na siebie niepewnie, ale nagle na twarzy blondyna pojawił się uśmiech. Potterowi ciężko było uwierzyć, że zobaczył szczerą minę, zamiast zwyczajowego ślizgońskiego wyrazu zadowolenia z siebie. Neville zdecydowanie nie miał z tym problemu. Powoli odzyskiwał naturalny kolor twarzy i odwzajemnił uśmiech.

Harry czując, że nie powinien tego oglądać, opuścił pomieszczenie.

Może to wszystko miało więcej sensu niż początkowo zakładał.

* * *

><p>Gdy Harry znalazł się na korytarzu, Snape'a nie było już na horyzoncie. Zdeterminowany, by go dogonić, przyśpieszył kroku. Skręcił odpowiednio w lewo i momentalnie przystanął.<p>

_Ugh, no pięknie. Jeszcze tego mi brakowało._

— Snape! Snape! — Gorączkował się Filch, wymachując przy tym rękoma.

— Filch, mogę wiedzieć, co ty wyprawiasz? —zapytał, podchodząc do zaaferowanego woźnego.

— Potter! Moja dzielna kicia przyszła po mnie, bo ten nie szanujący zasad chłopak uciekł!

Profesor przystanął i spojrzał na Filcha z góry.

— Mam rozumieć, że karę nadzorował kot?

— Eee…

— Wydawało mi się, że to… TY, miałeś dopilnować, że Potter odbędzie swoją karę.

— Musiałem na chwilę wyjść, ale ten dzieciak tylko łamie zasady! Kiedyś to było nie do pomyślenia!

— Dobrze, zajmę się tym. Możesz odejść, Filch.

— Ale!

Nawet z odległości, Harry mógł wyczuć rosnące rozdrażnienie profesora.

— Powiedziałem, że się tym zajmę — wycedził.

Filch dał za wygraną i niewyraźnie mamrocząc coś pod nosem, odszedł.

_Może lepiej też sobie pój…_

— Potter, wiem, że tu jesteś. — Snape nacisnął klamkę od masywnych drzwi. — Do mojego gabinetu. Już.

* * *

><p>— Galaretki w czekoladzie. — Kamienny gargulec poruszył się, ujawniając kręte schody. Zaprowadziły go one wprost pod drzwi biura dyrektora Hogwartu. Lupin, z pewnym sentymentem, musnął wyrzeźbionego w drewnie gryfa i magiczne drzwi stanęły przed nim otworem.<p>

— Dyrektorze?

Dumbledore oderwał się od studiowanego pergaminu. — Och, jesteś już, Remusie.

Wiekowy czarodziej zaprosił Lupina do salonu, który znajdował się w części prywatnej dyrektorskich kwater. Zasiedli w wysłużonych fotelach, a na stoliku pojawił się dzbanek świeżo zaparzonej herbaty. Nozdrza Remusa rozszerzyły się, gdy dotarł do nich korzenny zapach ciepłego napoju.

Reakcja nie umknęła Albusowi. — Nie krępuj się.

— Dziękuję, dyrektorze.

— Remusie, nie ma potrzeby abyś zwracał się do mnie tak oficjalnie. Moje zaproszenie było całkowicie prywatne.

— A więc, Albusie. — Wziął niewielki łyk. — Wyśmienita.

— Czyż nie? — wesoło odparł.

Lupin skinął w odpowiedzi i czekał aż Dumbledore przejdzie do sedna sprawy. Wiedział, iż to nie będzie zwykła towarzyska rozmowa. Nie mylił się.

— Myślałem o tym, aby zaprosić Syriusza do Zamku. Merlin wie, że obu wam się należy odrobina czasu wolnego. Nadchodząca sobota to weekend w Hogsmeade, więc nie widzę problemu abyś przez te parę godzin odpoczął od obowiązków szkolnych.

— Tak, przyznam, że ostatnimi czasy ciężko było nam zamienić kilka słów w cztery oczy. — Remus przeczuwał, że wizyta przyjaciela, miała również inny cel. — Harry na pewno ucieszy się z wizyty Syriusza.

Na twarzy Dumbledore'a zagościł zmęczony uśmiech.

— Ach, tak, z pewnością. Swoją drogą, chyba teraz odrabia szlaban z Argusem?

— Zdaję się, że tak — potwierdził Lupin.

Dyrektor odłożył trzymaną filiżankę na stolik. — Chciałbym abyście wraz z Syriuszem z nim porozmawiali.

— A może ty powinieneś? Harry zawsze cenił twoje zdanie.

— Nie ufa mi jak kiedyś.

— Harry jest w wieku, w którym każdy próbuje odnaleźć siebie, a szalejące hormony w tym nie pomagają. Myślę, że trzeba mu dać odrobinę czasu. Rozmowa z Łapą na pewno dobrze mu zrobi, ale nie liczyłbym na nic poważnego ze strony Syriusza Blacka. — Zażartował na końcu.

* * *

><p>Snape był mocno poirytowany.<p>

Z tego względu, Harry nawet nie ważył się zaprotestować, gdy profesor zażądał od niego „tej" mapy. Doskonale pamiętał, co Huncwoci sądzili o Snapie korzystającym z ich dzieła. Mógł teraz tylko obserwować, jak wargi profesora zamieniają się w cienką linie, a charakterystyczna zmarszczka na czole, się pogłębia.

_Powinienem coś powiedzieć, ale co? Nie chcę jeszcze bardziej pogorszyć sytuacji._

Profesor odłożył magiczny pergamin na biurku. — To wiele wyjaśnia.

Cisza jaka nastąpiła po tym stwierdzeniu, wprawiała Harry'ego w coraz większe zakłopotanie.

— Zamierzasz tylko tak stać, Potter? Nie masz niczego do powiedzenia?

— Przepraszam.

Snape parsknął. — Ależ oczywiście, „przepraszam". Jak… wygodnie.

— Ja...

Uciszył go machnięciem ręki. — To i tak nie ma znaczenia. Twój problem polega na tym, że za słowami nie idzie czyn.

_Nie jesteś lepszy! Obiecałeś mnie uczyć, a mnie olałeś!_

— Czyżbyś jednak miał coś do zakomunikowania, Potter?

— Co z naszymi lekcjami?

— Chyba wypowiedziałem się wtedy jasno, że to ja będę decydował, czy i kiedy się odbędą.

— Jak wygodnie —wymamrotał pod nosem.

— Słucham?

_Nie miałeś się kłócić._

— Mimo wszystko, chciałbym zapytać, czy mógłby mi pan poświęcić trochę czasu.

— Nie mam ochoty go tracić.

Harry zagryzł wargę. Patrząc na Snape'a, wiedział, że nie pozostało nic z tego dziwnego porozumienia, które osiągnęli na Grimmuald Place. Był zły na siebie, że doprowadził do tej sytuacji. Bolało go to.

_Dalej, Harry. Napraw to._

— Nie stracisz, obiecuję.

— Czyżby?

— Tak! — Spojrzał Snape'owi prosto w oczy.

— Tak samo, gdy deklarowałeś ciężką pracę na eliksirach? Tak samo, gdy wymagałeś, by traktować cię poważnie, jak dorosłego? Albo jak krzyczałeś, że nie jesteś słaby?

— To… — Nerwowo zacisnął dłonie na materiale od spodni.

— Powiem ci, Potter. Zajęcia zaliczasz cudem i jestem pewien, że gdyby nie Granger, nawet nie dostałbym twoich, i tak marnych, wypracowań do ręki. Jak bardzo twoje zachowanie jest poważne, udowodniłeś chociażby dzisiaj. — Prychnął. — Tak, Longbottom z pewnością doceniłby tę bohaterską akcję, gdyby był świadom, twojego udziału w niej.

Na wspomnienie o koledze zawstydził się.

— Ale wiesz co, Potter? Może nie jesteś taki słaby. W rzeczy samej, wyśmienity pokaz mocy na śniadaniu. Koledzy byli zachwyceni.

_Nie. Nie. Nie!_

— Chociażby taki Finnigan, — zatrzymał się — on miał w oczach strach.

— T-to, to nie tak. Wiesz, że to nie tak.

— Przepraszam, masz rację. To nigdy nie jest wina Harry'ego Pottera. Kogo tym razem winisz?

Każde kolejne stwierdzenie Snape'a bolało Harry'ego coraz bardziej. Gorzkie słowa trafiały w samo sedno.

Pamiętał jaki był wściekły, jak szukał usprawiedliwienia dla swojego niepowodzenia.

Dumbledore, który kazał mu się uczyć oklumencji ze Snape'em, nic przy tym nie wyjaśniając. Snape, który później przerwał te lekcje. Lupin, który nie przemówił Syriuszowi do rozsądku. Żaden z nich nie ponosił odpowiedzialności za to, że Harry nie potrafił obronić swojego umysłu.

_Cholera, wiem o tym! Cedric, ten Auror, każda ofiara._

— Potter?

_To… Wtedy na cmentarzu… Z mojej krwi…_

— Potter.

Dusił się, choć nie brakowało mu powietrza. Czuł, że trzęsą mu się ręce. Chciał krzyczeć. Wsiąść na miotłę i lecieć z całych sił, dopóki nie wpadłby na pierwsze drzewo.

— Potter!

Oglądał swoje drżące dłonie, tak jakby miała się tam znajdować jeszcze ciepła krew wszystkich ofiar. Przeszedł go dreszcz i na chwilę zamarł; na ręce poczuł silny ucisk. Od drugiego ciała biło ciepło i znajomy zapach.

_Snape. Tak blisko._

Koścista dłoń puściła rękę Pottera.

— Co ty wyprawiasz? — zapytał profesor.

— Siebie — szepnął Harry.

— O czym ty znowu bredzisz?

— Winię siebie. Nikogo innego.

Snape milczał.

— Ja… Ta złość… Ona jest… Czasami… — Gdy do Harry'ego dotarło, że niezrozumiale bełkocze, zamilkł.

— Kontynuuj.

Gryfon poderwał głowę i z nadzieją spojrzał na profesora.

— To wydaje się obce, ale… jest we mnie, więc to… nie jest obce. Nie chcę tego, ale jest… gdzieś tam, w środku. Myślę, że… ja… potrzebuję pomocy.

Twarz Snape'a pozostawała niewzruszona, ale ciemne oczy studiowały twarz chłopaka. — Rozumiem — powiedział.

_Rozumie? Tak, on naprawdę może mnie rozumieć._

— Tylko, dlaczego szukasz jej u mnie? Nie wiem, co ty sobie ubzdurałeś, ale…

— Byłem wściekły — przerwał Snape'owi .— Wtedy, w czasie oklumencji. Nienawidziłem tego, że ktoś oglądał rzeczy, o których nigdy nikomu nie chciałem powiedzieć.

— To nieunikniona część ćwiczeń obrony umysłu — zwrócił uwagę.

— Wiem. Tylko, że jak już ktokolwiek musiał to widzieć, to cieszę się. — Spojrzenie Snape'a stało się jeszcze bardziej intensywne. — Eee… to znaczy, ty nie robiłeś z tego niczego wielkiego…

— Bo to nie było nic wielkiego.

Słowa wypowiedziane sarkastycznym tonem, zadziałały w nieoczekiwany sposób: Harry wybuchł śmiechem; wszystkie emocje z niego uchodziły.

— Potter, opamiętaj się! — warknął. — Sobota o dziesiątej i nie chcę słyszeć żadnych wymówek.

_Przecież wtedy jest wyjście do Hogsmeade… Ha! Jak myśli, że przez to zrezygnuję, to się myli._

Mistrz eliksirów podniósł z biurka mapę huncwotów. — Idź już stąd wreszcie i lepiej, żeby nikt cię nie zobaczył.

_Oddaje mi ją?_

Powoli podszedł do profesora i sięgnął po mapę. Wzrok Snape'a był przepełniony emocjami.

Długo nad tym rozmyślał, ale nie potrafił odpowiedzieć sobie dokładnie – dlaczego. Tylko, że on naprawdę żywił pozytywnym uczuciem właściciela tego hipnotyzującego spojrzenia.

_Tak, lubię te oczy…_

Zapominając o całym świecie, zmniejszył dystans między nimi i uniósł głowę. Skórę jego twarzy muskał oddech drugiego mężczyzny. Mistrz eliksirów ani drgnął. Ciepło bijące od odzianego w czerń ciała, działało na Harry'ego odurzająco. Nie myśląc o niczym, znowu to zrobił – pocałował Snape'a. Serce biło mu jak opętane, a on sam, pod swoimi ustami, czuł miękkie, lekko drżące wargi. Przymknął oczy, co spotęgowało niesamowite doznanie. Nie był wstanie wykonać żadnego ruchu, prawdopodobnie dlatego, że zmiękły mu kolana. Nagle drugie usta nieznacznie się poruszyły, wywołując falę przyjemnych dreszczy. Snape powoli i delikatnie musnął jego dolną wargę. Nie trwało to długo, ale dla Harry'ego, w tamtym momencie, czas nie istniał.

Nie miał pojęcia, kiedy Snape kazał mu wyjść, a on sam wykonał to polecenie, zakrywając się szczelnie peleryną. Gdy zamykał drzwi, usłyszał: „Minus dwadzieścia punktów Gryffindor, za opuszczenie szlabanu".

Stracił mnóstwo punktów, a był szczęśliwy, jak nigdy.


	11. Rozdział XI

**Rozdział XI**

Oceniany przez Snape'a test nadawał się tylko i wyłącznie do spalenia. Takich bzdur dawno nie miał okazji czytać, a ostatnie zdanie (choć najbliższe prawdy) utwierdziło go w przekonaniu, że trzecioroczni z Huffelpuffu byli największymi imbecylami z jakimi miał do czynienia.

„Podsumowując Eliksir Słodkiego Snu jest bardzo dobrym eliksirem, bo jak się go wypije, to można spać".

_No co ty nie powiesz?_

Severus zamoczył końcówkę pióra w atramencie i precyzyjnie nakreślił: „Gdyby to pan, panie Johnson, przygotował miksturę, to jestem przekonany, że zamiast spokojnego snu, zażywającego czekałaby noc spędzona nad toaletą". Pod spodem dopisał odpowiednio niski stopień oraz swoją sygnaturę.

Ze zdegustowaniem spojrzał na stos pergaminów czekających na sprawdzenie. Nie ocenił jeszcze nawet połowy testów, a już miał ich serdecznie dosyć. Najchętniej postawiłby wszystkim trolle; innych ocen się nie spodziewał. Schował twarz w dłoniach i przetarł oczy. Całe szczęście, że nie musiał dzisiaj tego skończyć.

Zablokował drzwi od gabinetu i nałożył na nie zaklęcie monitorujące. Prefekci Domu Węża nie przychodzili do niego z każdą drobnostką, ale musiał być przygotowany na taką ewentualność. W końcu był piątkowy wieczór, a wtedy różne głupoty przychodziły uczniom do głowy.

Kiedy znalazł się w salonie, ściągnął profesorką szatę i rozpiął dwa górne guziki koszuli. Widok dywanu na środku podłogi, przypomniał mu o osobie, która jutro ponownie miała na nim zasiąść.

_Nie mam dość innych problemów? Najwidoczniej. Jak mogłem do tego doprowadzić? Ignorowałem dzieciaka, aby później… Pozwoliłeś mu się pocałować. Dwa razy. Za drugim to nawet… Och, do kurwy nędzy! _

W jego ręku znalazła się pierwsza lepsza książka z biblioteczki. Zsunął buty i wygodnie rozłożył się na skórzanej kanapie. Na okładce widniało słowo runiczne, a tytuł głosił „Runy za czasów założycieli". Pamiętał, że dostał tę publikację kilka lat temu od Bathshedy. Nigdy nie wgłębiał się w jej przedmiot bardziej niż to było konieczne, ale w przeciwieństwie do wróżbiarstwa, był przydatny. Nawet, jeżeli współcześnie nie przeprowadzano rytuałów tak jak dawniej. W trakcie przeglądania spisu treści, jego myśli niebezpieczne popłynęły w nękającą go stronę.

_Potter nie poszedł po pomoc do Dumbledore'a, czy też do tego kundla — Blacka. Szukał jej u mnie. Ale dlaczego? To bez znaczenia. Jeżeli Potter ma rzeczywiście stawić czoła Czarnemu Panu, to niech chociaż nie rzuca w niego czymś na poziomie Tarantallegry. W końcu to leży także w moim interesie._

Wizja pląsającego Voldemorta była bardziej niż niepokojąca.

— Severusie, jesteś tam? — Głowa Remusa pojawiła się w płomieniach sieci fiuu.

— Czego chcesz, Lupin?

— Mogę wejść?

— Nie — odpowiedział, nadal leżąc na kanapie.

— No cóż, w takim razie chciałem ci tylko powiedzieć, że jutro Syriusz będzie w zamku.

— Słyszałem już tę radosną nowinę — wycedził Snape. — Nie martw się, mamy w zapasach wystarczającą ilość eliksiru na wściekliznę.

— Przezabawne — krótko skomentował Lupin. — Nie podejrzewam, żebyście jutro na siebie wpadli, ale gdyby tak się stało, chciałbym aby obyło się bez ekscesów.

_Jak nie postawi swoich zapchlonych łap w moich lochach._

— I zawracasz mi z tego powodu głowę? Jeżeli to wszystko to…

— Wydaję mi się, że od dłuższego czasu coś cię gryzie. Może chciałbyś porozmawiać?

— Wzruszająca troska, wilkołaku. Osobiście mam jedynie nadzieję, że w czasie najbliższej pełni nic mnie nie ugryzie.

— Mało mnie interesuje co sądzisz na ten temat, ale martwię się.

— Zostaw te sentymenty dla siebie, Lupin — powiedział mistrz eliksirów. — Lepiej zakończ tę „wizytę" zanim sam to zrobię i będą cię musieli wygrzebywać z kominka.

Remus głośno westchnął i skapitulował: — Jak sobie życzysz. Dobranoc.

* * *

><p><em>Mrok zapanował nad otaczającą go przestrzenią. Ciemność i unosząca się w powietrzu groza, budziły w nim niepokój. Zamknął bezużyteczne oczy, aby wyostrzyć inne zmysły.<em>_Co to było za miejsce? Nie potrafił tego określić. Może został schwytany, a to była cela w podziemiach posiadłości Czarnego Pana? _

_Nie. _

_Nigdy nie zapomni wszechobecnej stęchlizny oraz zapachu zeschniętej krwi. Tutaj pomimo ciężkiego powietrza, nie dało się wyczuć żadnej konkretnej woni. _

_Różdżka. Może miał swoją różdżkę._

_Intuicyjnie zsunął dłoń do wewnętrznej części szat... była tam! Z nadzieją zacisnął palce wokół wypolerowanego drewna. Może nie wszystko było stracone._

— _Lumos — wyszeptał; bezskutecznie. — Lumos. Lumos. Lumos! — Jednak ciemność nie ustępowała. Zupełnie jakby magia nie istniała, jakby nie było magii… w nim._

— _Coś nie tak, Severusie? _

_Powietrze, o ile było to możliwe, stało się jeszcze cięższe. Snape wyciągnął przed siebie różdżkę w geście obrony, choć wiedział, iż to nie miało najmniejszego sensu. Jego dłoń niekontrolowanie drżała. _

_Złowieszczy, dobrze mu znany śmiech, roznosił się echem, przyprawiając go o dreszcze. Z całych sił próbował się aportować, ale rechot stawał się coraz bardziej szyderczy. _

_Niespodziewanie w oddali zapłonęła pochodnia, która oświetliła sylwetkę mężczyzny._

_Tak, to był Czarny Pan, ale wyglądał dokładnie tak, jakim go Severus zapamiętał z pierwszego przyjęcia w Malfoy Manor. Oblicze nadal ludzkie, choć już pozbawione człowieczeństwa. _

— _Taki potencjał… taki potencjał, Severusie. Inteligencja, fascynacja magią i przede wszystkim te pokłady nienawiści do ukształtowania — powiedział czarnoksiężnik. — Mogłeś być kimś, a teraz? Spójrz na siebie… Brzydzę się tobą! — Twarz, która przypominała o istnieniu Toma Riddle'a, zaczęła się przekształcać. — Teraz jesteś zwykłym, plugawym zdrajcą. Całkowicie bez-sss-użyteczny-sss! — wysyczał niczym wąż, do którego się upodobnił. Za pleców Voldemorta wyłoniła się Nagini. — Myślisz, że dla tego starego głupca coś znaczysz? Przez chwilę byłeś dobrym narzędziem w jego rękach, ale teraz jesteś tylko kolejnym trędowatym. Gratuluję, idealnie wpasowałeś się do cyrku Albusa Dumbeldore'a; do tej zgrai szlam, zdrajców krwi, wilkołaka i idioty półolbrzyma. — Severus nie był w stanie wykonać żadnego ruchu. Wąż był coraz bliżej. — I jeszcze do tego Potter — prychnął i kontynuował: — Taaaaak, jest bardziej ślizgoński niż ci się wydaje. Jak tylko przestaniesz być mu potrzebny, splunie ci w twarz, ty przebrzydły… Smarkerusie. _

_Gorzkie słowa przestały docierać do stojącego w osłupieniu Snape'a. Serce biło mu jak oszalałe, ciało drżało, a po twarzy spłynęła kropla potu. Mógł tylko obserwować jak potężne cielsko Nagini unosi się w pozie gotowej do ataku. Wąż głośnio zasyczał, ujawniając kły nasiąknięte śmiertelnym jadem. _

_A więc to był jego koniec. _

_Przymknął powieki, starając się o niczym nie myśleć — nie miało to najmniejszego sensu. Nie mógł już niczego zrobić, niczego naprawić._

— _Widzę, że się pogodziłeś ze swoim żałosnym losem. Wzruszające — zakpił Voldemort. — Ssssskończ to._

_To naprawdę był koniec._

— _*Lumos!* _

_Dlaczego jeszcze żył? Severus powoli otworzył oczy, mrużąc je z powodu rażącego światła, jakie oświetlało otoczenie. Nie było śladu ani po Nagini ani po Czarnym Panie. Co się stało?_

— _Snape? _

_Potter?_

— _Snape? Słyszysz mnie? — Severus odwrócił się, aby zobaczyć stojącego Pottera, który właśnie chował różdżkę do kieszeni. — Obiecałeś mnie uczyć, pamiętasz? — Harry uśmiechając się szeroko, wyciągnął do Snape'a dłoń. — Idziesz?_

Obudził go magiczny budzik, który sygnalizował godzinę szóstą. Minęło jednak sporo czasu zanim wyszedł z łóżka.

* * *

><p>— Jak to nie idziesz?<p>

_Proste, idę spotkać się ze Snape'em, zamiast zajadać się słodyczami i dobrze się bawić._

— Już od wczoraj nie czuję się najlepiej…

— Stary, ale to przecież Hogsmeade!

— Tak — przyznał Harry. — Dlatego nie chcę pójść i zepsuć wam zabawy.

— Echhh, ja nie wiem co się z wami dzieje! Neville też nie idzie, bo boli go żołądek.

_Ciekawe, czy Malfoya też boli… Nie! Nie myśl o TYM._

— Ja jakoś wczoraj spróbowałem wszystkiego co było na kolację i mam się dobrze. — Ron zamilkł. — Harry? Jakiś czerwony się zrobiłeś. — Podszedł do przyjaciela, aby przyjrzeć mu się bliżej. — Jasna cholera, nie masz czasem gorączki?

— Myślę, że się z powrotem położę do łóżka.

— Jak chcesz to zostanę z tobą… Hermiona na pewno się nie pogniewa i… eee, no.

— Nie, Ron. Nie chciałbym wam zepsuć wyjścia. Poza tym, kto by mi wtedy kupił paczkę czekoladowych żab i miętowych monet w królestwie?

Weasley rozpromienił się. — Nie ma sprawy stary! Tylko, wiesz…

— Trzymaj.

— To za dużo.

— Za resztę wypijcie z Hermioną po kremowym. — Mrugnął Harry.

— Dzięki!

* * *

><p><em>Merlinie, chyba zaraz padnę.<em>

— Jeszcze trzy razy, Potter.

Gryfon ciężko wypuścił powietrze z płuc, ale pomimo zmęczenia skinął głową.

— _*Protego!*_

Gdy Harry zmierzał ku lochom, nie wiedział czego się spodziewać. Nadal czuł motyle w brzuchy, kiedy dotykał palcami swoich warg. Jednak, gdy tylko przekroczył próg gabinetu mistrza eliksirów, Snape bez zbędnych ceregieli kazał mu przejść do prywatnej części jego kwater, gdzie miał nieprzerwanie rzucać zaklęcie tarczy. Profesor ograniczył się tylko do kilku słów wyjaśnień, nawet mu przy tym nie ubliżając.

Ale Harry czuł na sobie jego wzrok.

— Dobrze. Teraz usiądź i oczyść umysł.

— Czu-czuję się wyssany z magii — wydyszał, posłusznie wykonując polecenie.

— Naprawdę?

Potter był za bardzo zajęty staraniem się zapanować nad zawrotami głowy, aby odpowiedzieć.

_Jestem taki wyczerpany… Chyba zaraz zemdleję… Czy Snape ponownie zamierza udawać, że nic się nie stało? W końcu to był taki… prawdziwy pocałunek… taki przyjemny… _

Malfoy.

_Co do diaska ma do tego Malfoy?_

Ślizgon z zaciśniętymi rękoma prosił go o rozmowę, przysięgał na magię.

_Cholera! Nie, nie może tego widzieć. Moja głowa, nie mam siły... Myśl, myśl o czymś innym!_

Harry notujący na pierwszej lekcji eliksirów.

Snape i Karkaroff.

Harry z zafascynowaniem oglądający młodego Snape'a w szkolnym albumie Syriusza.

Obrazy w zawrotnym tempie przewijały się przez głowę Harry'ego, kiedy nagle poczuł jak wypełnia go przyjemne ciepło. Obserwował, siedzącego pod osłoną nocy, profesora. Z kubka mężczyzny parował napój, a on sam odchylony na ławce spoglądał w niebo. Było ono wtedy takie spektakularne i przejrzyste, ale Harry wcale go nie podziwiał. Jego wzrok był w pełni skupiony na sylwetce mistrza eliksirów. Wspomnienie się rozmyło.

Ostatnią rzeczą jaką Harry zobaczył był intensywnie wpatrujący się w niego Snape.

I zemdlał.

— Potter? — Opiekun Slytherynu pochylił się nad nieprzytomnym Harrym. — Obudź się. — Ocucając, poklepał go po policzku.

— Hmmm…

— Potter, straciłeś przytomność.

— Snape?

— Tak to ja. A teraz idź połóż się na kanapie, przyniosę coś regenerującego magie.

— Snaaape. — Harry był na skraju świadomości.

— Potter, masz pozostać przytomny!

— Mhm… Snape?

— Och, do jasnej cholery, czego? — Zirytował się.

— Moglibyśmy kiedyś znowu się cało… — Ponownie stracił przytomność.

Severus westchnął. Ostrożnie przeniósł bezwładne ciało i położył na kanapie.

— Zaraz wracam — wymamrotał sam do siebie.

Wrócił z dwoma fiolkami, odkorkował jedną z nich i przyłożył Potterowi pod nos.

— Ufff, co jest?

Mistrz eliksirów otworzył drugą miksturę. — Wypij.

_Nieudana oklumencja. Straciłem przytomność?_

— Przepraszam, że nie udało mi się zablokować umysłu.

— Cóż, to prawda, ale wybitnie nie chciałeś, abym zobaczył pewien obraz, więc podsunąłeś mi masę innych. Można powiedzieć, że nie była to stuprocentowo nieudana próba.

_Komplement, czy jak?_

— Dziękuję — powiedział niepewnie.

— Pewnie boli cię głowa, za jakiś czas będziesz mógł wziąć coś przeciwbólowego.

W czasie, gdy Snape ponownie wyszedł z salonu, Harry usiadł i rozglądnął się po pomieszczeniu. Na stoliku przy kanapie leżała książka, którą z ciekawości chwycił w dłonie.

— Uczęszczałeś na starożytne runy, Potter?

— Eee… Nie, ale Hermiona lubi o nich mówić. — Odłożył tom na miejsce.

— Zapewne.

Zrobiło się niezręcznie.

— Potter, nie jestem pewien co sobie ubzdurałeś w tej głowie, ale…

— Lubię cię – palnął Harry.

— Już mówiłem, ubzdurałeś sobie coś i…

— Myślę, że sam potrafię o tym zadecydować — przerwał Snape'owi Gryfon. — Posłuchaj mnie. Na wypadek, gdybyś sam na to nie wpadł: jestem gejem, ale nikt inny o tym nie wie. Ja nie mówię, że oczekuję czegokolwiek z tym związanego. — Zaczerwienił się. — Ale miło by było, gdybyś zaakceptował fakt, że cię nie nienawidzę, a w zasadzie to lubię i chciałbym czasem porozmawiać i, eee, czasem, tak właśnie.

_Świetnie Harry, niech żyje mielenie jęzorem!_

— A nie przyszło ci do głowy, Potter, że może nie jestem zainteresowany? Albo, że po prostu nie obchodzi mnie to?

— To wyjaśnij mi, dlaczego… — Harry zagryzł wargę.

— Dlaczego co? — Podchwycił Snape.

— Nie przekląłeś mnie gdy cię pocałowałem?

— Może, dlatego, że mimo wszystko jestem człowiekiem — wymruczał cicho. — A teraz idź już stąd, ta zgraja bachorów zaraz wraca z wycieczki, a poza tym, twój kundel pewnie już czeka.

_Jaki znowu kundel? Och!_

— Syriusz jest w zamku?

— Niestety — skrzywił się Snape i podał Gryfonowi zapełnioną fiolkę. — Wypij to za jakieś dziesięć minut.

— Dziękuję, eee… Mógłbym pożyczyć tę książkę?

_W końcu kiedyś będę musiał ją oddać, a co za tym Idzie — przynieść ją tutaj._

— Ale masz to rzeczywiście przeczytać, a nie tylko przejrzeć obrazki.

Harry szybkim ruchem pocałował mężczyznę w policzek. — Dziękuję.

— Potter — ostrzegł go Snape.

— Jak już mówiłem: zaakceptuj to. — Wyszczerzył się. — Do widzenia, profesorze.

* * *

><p>— Proszę cię tylko o to, abyś czasem zachowywał się jak dorosły i przestał żyć przeszłością.<p>

— Tobie to z pewnością wychodzi świetnie! — Syriusz wściekle chodził w tę i z powrotem.

— Syriuszu, na następnym zebraniu Zakonu mają pojawić się WSZYSCY jego członkowie, mamy do omówienia WAŻNE sprawy, więc dobrze by było, gdybyś chociaż na chwile zapomniał o animozjach.

— Nie ma sprawy, tak długo jak ten gnojek nie będzie otwierał swojej nietoperzowej gęby!

— I właśnie o tym mówię! — Nie wytrzymał Remus.

— Wybacz mi Lunatyku, ale to, że się z nim PIEPRZYSZ, nie znaczy, że ja będę akceptował jego zniewagi!

Remus nie odpowiedział, bo za drzwi dobiegł jakiś podejrzany hałas. Kiedy Syriusz je otworzył, na ramię wskoczyła mu jedna z wielu uciekających czekoladowych żab.

— Harry, nareszcie jesteś!

* * *

><p><strong>AN** _Dziękuję za wszystkie dotychczasowe komentarze! Nie ukrywam, że są one dla mnie bardzo ważne - dają kopa do dalszej pracy. Nie jestem pewna kiedy pojawi się kolejny rozdział. Możliwe, że pomiędzy pojawi się coś nowego ;) U mnie na profilu panują wiosenne porządku, którymi z chęcią bym potraktowała również Podchody - więc jak ktoś miałby czas i chęci, to szukam bety (PW)._


	12. Rozdział XII

**Rozdział XII**

_Nietoperzowa gęba. Pieprzysz. Lunatyku, to że się z nim PIEPRZYSZ!_

— Co tak stoisz? — Syriusz klepnął chrześniaka po ramieniu. — Och, weź się nawet nie przejmuj tymi żabami! Te skurczybyki zawsze znajdą sposób żeby zwiać. Pamiętam jak James…

_Jak? Dlaczego? Przecież…_

— Harry? No dalej, chodź. Jestem pewien, że skrzaty mają na stanie jakieś słodkości!

Popchnięty przez Syriusza, Harry wszedł do gabinetu profesora Lupina.

— Witaj, Harry — przywitał go Remus. — Jak tam Hogsmeade? — zapytał spokojnie, tak gdyby przed chwilą prowadził spokojną pogawędkę, a nie kłótnię z Syriuszem Blackiem.

Harry spojrzał na Lupina. Zauważył na jego twarzy zmęczenie, ale w głowie wciąż siedziały mu, wykrzyczane przez Syriusza, słowa.

_Pieprzysz_.

— Nie poszedłem do Hogsmeade — odpowiedział w niezbyt przyjacielskim tonie.

Remus, mrużąc oczy, przyglądał się Harry'emu w ciszy, którą szybko przerwał Syriusz.

— Jak to nie poszedłeś? Przecież to najlepsza część chodzenia do szkoły!

_Nie mam czasu na żadne cholerne Hogsmeade! _

Potter utkwił wzrok w podłodze.

_Pieprzysz._

— No chyba, że… jesteś chory? Wszystko okej, szczeniaku?

Nie podnosząc głowy, wymamrotał: — Tak.

— Dobrze, może przejdźmy do wygodniejszego do rozmów miejsca… Ja mam, umm, kilka dokumentów do przejrzenia, więc spokojnie będziecie mogli sobie porozmawiać. Później poproszę skrzaty o herbatę i jakieś ciasto. Co wy na to?

— Jak myślisz, Harry? Co my na to?

Pogrążony w myślach, Harry wzruszył ramionami i podążył za opowiadającym nową anegdotę o Jamesie, Łapą.

— Więc… rozgośćcie się. Syriuszu, jakbyście czegoś potrzebowali to jestem obok. — Posłał przyjacielowi zachęcający uśmiech.

— Wiemy, wiemy, Remi, ale nie będziemy ci przeszkadzali w tej jakże emocjonującej papierkowej robocie. — Zaśmiał się. — Co nie, Harry?

Nie doczekał się odpowiedzi.

Lupin westchnął i zamknął za sobą drzwi.

Nie tracąc entuzjazmu, Syriusz zasiadł na jednym z foteli i zaczął opowiadać: — Wiesz co ostatnio przydarzyło się Tonks? Ta to dopiero lubi pakować się w kłopoty…

Harry zauważył ruch chrzestnego i choć żadne słowa nie dochodziły do jego podświadomości, usiadł na kanapie obok.

_Może… Może źle to wszystko zrozumiałem? Może Syriusz nie miał tego na myśli? Może to tylko głupi żart? _

_Tylko co ja tak naprawdę wiem?_

_Remus to… dobry człowiek, świetny nauczyciel, przyjaciel mojego ojca, Huncwot. No właśnie _—_ Huncwot, do jasnej cholery! Snape ich nienawidzi! I, że niby Lupin jest gejem? Coś nie wydaję mi się, żeby Syriusz przyjął taką rewelację na spokojnie. Tak, zdecydowanie coś tu nie pasuje._

_Chciałbym żeby nie pasowało…_

_Z drugiej strony Snape. Jeżeli wierzyć w komentarze, jakie kiedyś wygłaszali bliźniacy o „Snapie polerującym różdżki" i w reakcje Rona, który wyglądał jakby miał zwymiotować. On mógłby się… pieprzyć. I w sumie: dlaczego nie? Jest dorosły. To chyba normalne, że nie żyje w celibacie, że nie czeka na mnie._

_Kurwa._

„_Nie czeka na mnie"? Jestem chory._

_Pieprzysz. _

— Harry! Gadam sam do siebie, co nie?

— Eee… nie…

— Daj spokój. Widzę, że odleciałeś. Słyszałem, że często ci się to ostatnio zdarza. O czym myślisz?

Harry potrząsł głową: — O niczym.

— Spokojnie, w porządku. Wszyscy czasem za dużo myślimy.

— Syriuszu, naprawdę nie musisz…

— Cicho. — Przerwał mu Syriusz. — Wszyscy miewamy niepokojące myśli, a nawet takie, których się boimy. Nikt nie jest krystaliczny. — Black wstał z fotela, uklęknął przed Harrym i chwycił go za ramiona. — To nic złego, bo wiesz, abyśmy mogli podziwiać blask gwiazd musi nastać ciemna noc. — Wyszczerzył się. — I zapamiętaj to sobie, w końcu powiedział to koleś, który nazywa się Syriusz Black*.

Oszołomiony Harry wpatrywał się w błękitne oczy. Zawsze odnajdywał w nich szczerość i zrozumienie. Zaśmiał się i mocno objął Syriusza, który poklepał go po plecach.

— To co? Zawołam Lunatyka, bo szczerze to zgłodniałem.

Harry skrzywił się na samo wspomnienie o Remusie i czuł się winny za taką reakcję. W końcu profesor niczego złego mu nie zrobił.

_Pieprzysz._

Na stole pojawiła się zastawa, a wraz z nią świeżo zaparzona herbata i porcje najróżniejszych ciast. Po chwili zjawił się również Lupin, któremu Syriusz szeptał coś do ucha.

— Co my tu mamy? — Black podszedł do stołu. — Hmmm, tak, hogwarcka kuchnia jest najlepsza.

— Myślę, że Molly mogłaby się na to obrazić — żartobliwie zauważył Remus.

Wciąż walcząc z wyniszczającym go uczuciem zazdrości, Harry nie potrafił wydusić z siebie słowa.

Lupin obserwował, jak Harry, co po chwila zagryza wargę i marszczy brwi.

— Harry, czy przypadkiem nie podsłuchałeś kłótni między mną a Syriuszem?

Potter wstrzymał oddech.

— O matko! Przepraszam cię szczeniaku, to pewnie było traumaty…

— _*Silencio!*_

_Co?_

Było wszystkim co Harry mógł teraz pomyśleć. Spoglądając na Syriusza, który wyglądał na wybitnie obrażonego, miał wrażenie, że bierze udział w jakimś absurdalnym przedstawieniu.

— Przepraszam cię, Łapo, ale nie potrzebuję więcej twoich złośliwości. — Schował różdżkę do kieszeni. — Harry, cokolwiek usłyszałeś, prosiłbym abyś zachował to dla siebie. Nie muszę ci chyba mówić, jakie plotki rozeszłyby się po murach szkoły?

_Za kogo on mnie bierze?_

— To nie moja sprawa, profesorze.

_A właśnie, że tak!_

— Ale… — niepewnie zaczął. — Czy to znaczy, że… jesteś w związku ze Sna-profesorem Snape'em? — Serce biło mu jak oszalałe.

_Nie. Nie. Nie._

Gdyby nie zaklęcie uciszające, w pomieszczeniu rozbrzmiałby głośny rechot. Jednakże, po kilku sekundach twarz Blacka wyrażała niepewność, która zapewnie brzmiałaby: „Proszę Remi, powiedz, że to JEST zabawne".

— Och, nie. To po prostu… dorosłe sprawy, a Syriusz miał niewyparzony język. Jednak nadal muszę cię prosić o zachowanie milczenia. Seve-profesor Snape, przekląłby każdego, który rozpowiadałby rzeczy dotyczące jego osoby, a już z osobą, która powiązałaby go z wilkołakiem, to nie wiem co mógłby zrobić. — Mrugnął.

Uczucie ulgi rozlało się po organizmie Harry'ego, ale nie był na tyle głupi, aby nie wiedzieć czym były „dorosłe sprawy".

Wciąż był zazdrosny.

* * *

><p>Po długiej i wyczerpującej partii szachów, Harry wraz z Ronem, życzyli Hermionie dobrej nocy i sami podążyli prosto do własnych łóżek.<p>

I choć wieża przyjaciela pokonała króla Harry'ego, ten wcale nie czuł się przegrany. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio spędził wieczór na pogawędce przy szachownicy. Nie mówiąc już o wieczorze tylko z Ronem. Przez całą grę jego myśli były skupione na figurach i rozmowie z rudzielcem.

Niestety sielanka nigdy nie trwa wiecznie.

Schowany za zasłoną i rzuconym zaklęciem wyciszającym, leżał na miękkim materacu. Wpatrywał się w sklepienie łóżka, a kiedy tylko zamknął oczy, obrazy krążyły wokół jednej osoby. Robiło mu się coraz goręcej.

Dobrze znał ogarniające go uczucie.

Powoli przesunął dłoń wzdłuż mostka, poprzez brzuch aż koniuszki palców nie wsunęły się pod gumkę od spodenek.

_Snape._

Zamarł.

To było niedorzeczne — przecież to nie tak, że Harry wcześniej się nie masturbował. Tylko, że nigdy… do niczego konkretnego. Wszystko zawsze było takie automatyczne, ale tej nocy jego umysł podsuwał mu jednoznaczne wizje. Z drugiej strony, nigdy nie czuł tak wielkiej ekscytacji, suchości w ustach i mrowienia ręki, która znajdowała się tylko centymetry od domagającego się dotyku penisa.

_Ach, pieprzyć to!_

Niepewnie wsunął rękę głębiej i powoli zaczął masować twardniejącego członka. Jego ruchy zwykle były niecierpliwe, ale dzisiejszej nocy się nie śpieszył.

_On by się nie śpieszył…_

Harry czuł, że czerwieni się do własnych myśli. Teraz nikt nie musiałby stosować legilamencji, aby wiedzieć co się działo w jego głowie.

_Taaak, to byłyby precyzyjne, miarowe ruchy _—_ te dłonie wiedziałyby dokładnie jak mnie dotykać._

_I... och, robią to!_

_Na tej, zwykle surowej twarzy, pojawiłby się uśmieszek, który zwiastowałby długie, ale jakże przyjemne tortury._

— Ach — wymsknęło mu się z pomiędzy przygryzionych warg.

_Tak dobrze!_

Oddychał ciężko. Jego ciało zdawało się płonąć i pragnąć kojącego dotyku. Miał ochotę mocno zacisnąć dłoń wokół drżącego penisa i jak najszybciej odnaleźć spełnienie.

_On też byłby podniecony, ale nie dałby tego po sobie poznać. Ochhh, wiedziałby, że jestem na krawędzi..._

_Pro-proszę... Snape, błagam... Teraz!_

Harry wygiął się w łuk i doszedł tak intensywnie, jak nigdy.

* * *

><p>Staroświecki salon wypełniony był członkami Zakonu Feniksa. Siedzieli oni przy długim, dębowym stole, wsłuchując się w kolejne raporty przedstawiane przez Shacklebolta i Dumbeldore'a. Co chwila wybuchała burzliwa dyskusja, a Severus musiał się powstrzymywać od prychania. W ciszy przyglądał się zgromadzonym czarodziejom. Pierwszym, co przychodziło mu do głowy, był fakt, że nie było ich zbyt wielu.<p>

_To nie byłby aż tak wielki problem, gdyby chociaż część zaczęła myśleć głową._

— Rozumiem cię Alastorze, ale czasami musimy zaufać innym. Sami nie jesteśmy w stanie wszystkiego zrobić — powiedział Artur Weasley.

— Co najwyżej możemy zaryzykować i dać komuś pewien kredyt zaufania, ale tylko stała czujność pomoże nam wygrać. Licho nie śpi, Arturze!

— Wszyscy widzimy, że nie śpi... — wtrącił Syriusz, mierząc wzrokiem mistrza eliksirów i mrugając do Tonks, która powstrzymywała się od śmiechu.

_Żałosne._

— Masz coś do powiedzenia, Nimfadoro? — Snape zaakcentował znienawidzone przez Tonks imię.

— Nie — jej włosy przybrały czerwień — mów do mnie Nimfadoro!

Severus nie przejął się jej małym wybuchem złości.

— Dobrze. — Dumbledore klasnął w dłonie. — Dziękuję wam wszystkim za spotkanie...

— Przepraszam, że ci przerywam, Albusie, ale czy Potter w ostatnim czasie miał jakieś wizje? Wiemy do czego nas to ostatnio doprowadziło.

Wszyscy zgromadzeni skierowali uwagę na Dumbledore'a.

— Och, Harry nie wspominał, aby coś go ostatnio nękało, ale może coś tobie powiedział, Syriuszu?

— Nie, wszystko z nim w porządku.

— Bardzo dobrze. — Zamyślił się i kontynuował: — Jeszcze raz dziękuję wam za przybycie. Tylko w grupie możemy zwyciężyć, więc nie traćcie wiary i uważajcie na siebie.

Dyrektor definitywnie zakończył zebranie.

* * *

><p>Severus wyszedł z kominka i otrzepał resztki pyłu z szat. Minerwa wciąż znajdowała się w gabinecie Dumbledore'a.<p>

_Świetnie. Wygląda, że to nie koniec na dzisiaj._

— Minerwo, prosiłbym cię o poinformowanie pana Pottera, by jutro po śniadaniu zjawił się w moim gabinecie.

_Potter. Mogłem się tego spodziewać._

— Czyli jednak coś jest nie tak? — McGonagall wyglądała na zaniepokojoną.

— Och, nie wydaje mi się.

_Nie chcę nawet wiedzieć o co chodzi._

— Dyrektorze, czy jestem jeszcze potrzebny?

— Nie Severusie, jak chcesz to możesz już iść.

— W takim razie skorzystam z kominka. — Nabrał magicznego proszku. — Minerwo, Albusie, dobranoc.

Snape wylądował w swojej kwaterze.

_Czego dyrektor może chcieć od Pottera? Może powinienem go poinformować o dodatkowym treningu (oczywiście pomijając pewne szczegóły), a może ten stary wszystkiego jest świadomy… Cholera go wie._

_Nienawidzę Gryfonów._

* * *

><p>Harry posłał łóżko, jeszcze raz upewniając się, że pościel była czysta. Skrzaty oczywiście zajmowały się praniem, ale myśl, że Zgredek miałby oglądać jego kołdrę w TAKIM stanie, była niezbyt przyjemna.<p>

— Nie rozumiem po co robisz łóżko, jak i tak skrzaty się tym zajmują.

— Nie jest taką świnią jak ty, Seamus — stwierdził Dean.

— Spadaj.

_Ciekawe, czy nie zmieniłby zdania wiedząc co robiłem w nocy._

Ron pośpiesznie zapinał guziki od szkolnej szaty.

— Chodźcie już, za chwilę śniadanie!

Seamus wybuchł śmiechem: — Ron, mama nie nauczyła cię jak się ubierać?

Weasley przyjrzał się swojej szacie i zaczerwienił się.

— Już. — Ron poprawił ostatni guzik. — Zadowolony?

— Hmmm... Chłopaki, jak sądzicie? — Drażnił się Irlandczyk.

— Do jasnej cholery, dajcie mi święty spokój! – Obrażony wyszedł z sypialni.

— Jeju, ktoś wstał lewą nogą… — Teatralnie westchnął Finnigan.

— Dzień jak co dzień, ale może rzeczywiście chodźmy już na to śniadanie.

Seamus skinął głową Deanowi i oboje ruszyli ku Wielkiej Sali.

_Dobra, też już idę._

Gdy Potter zszedł do Pokoju Wspólnego zaczepiła go młodsza Gryfonka i przekazała informację od profesor McGonagall. Harry nie za bardzo wiedział, co o tym sądzić. Nie rozmawiał z Dumbledore'em od końca zeszłego semestru, a wtedy nie zachował się najlepiej. Ciągle miał wiele za złe dyrektorowi, ale wiedział też, ile mu zawdzięczał.

Dziewczyna nie była jedyną osobą, która miała do przekazania Harry'emu wieści.

— Harry? — Longbottom zaczepił go tuż przy portrecie Grubej Damy.

— O, Neville, myślałem, że wszyscy już poszliście.

— Eee, no inni już tak.

— Wiem, wiem. To co, idziemy?

— Pewnie, ale weźmiesz najpierw to? — Podał Potterowi kopertę.

Harry przyjrzał się jej uważnie.

— Co to?

— Po prostu otwórz to później, dobra? — Neville wyglądał poważnie. — Obiecuję, że to nie żadna klątwa.

_Och, chyba wiem od kogo to może być._

— O to się nie martwię. — Zaśmiał się. — Jestem tylko ciekawy.

_I troszkę zaniepokojony._

Dzisiejszy dzień zapowiadał się ciekawie.

* * *

><p>*Syriusz-gwiazda; Black-czarny,ciemny.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **Dziękuję za komentarze i życzę udanej majówki! :)_


	13. Rozdział XIII

_A/N: Mam nadzieję, że to była pierwsza i ostatnia tak długa przerwa.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział XIII<strong>

W trakcie śniadania Harry udawał, że bierze czynny udział w porannej pogawędce. Skinięcia głowy, lekkie uśmiechy i przytakiwania robiły swoje. Hermiona raczej wiedziała co się święci, ale (przynajmniej w tamtej chwili) dała mu spokój, sama studiując notatki ze starożytnych run. A wszystko przez czekające go spotkanie z Dumbeldore'em oraz spoczywający w kieszeni „tajemniczy" list.

_Chyba powinienem go przeprosić…_

To nie tak, że Harry w pełni odzyskał zaufanie do Dumbledore'a, czy też wybaczył mu zatajanie przed sobą wszystkiego, jednak pamiętał, ile dyrektor kiedyś dla niego znaczył.

_Chyba ciągle coś znaczy._

Pomyślał, gdy w gabinecie profesor, studiując go swoim przyjaznym wzrokiem, proponował mu przeróżne ciastka i cukierki. W ofercie, o dziwo, zabrakło miejsca dla cytrynowych dropsów.

Już wcześniej postanowił zachowywać się jak dorosły. A rozsądny, dojrzały człowiek przeprosiłby i wyjaśniłby swoje niewłaściwe zachowanie.

_Miałem ku temu podstawy!_

Cóż, osoba dorosła czasem musi zapomnieć o szczegółach.

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się tylko, mówiąc, że nic się nie stało. Później zapytał Harry'ego o samopoczucie, rok szkolny oraz, bez większych ceregieli, o sny, koszmary i wizje.

Szczere, niebieskie oczy zmusiły Harry'ego do złamania postanowienia o tym, że przestanie ich właścicielowi mówić o niektórych sprawach.

Więc opowiedział starcowi o koszmarze z Voldemortem w roli głównej, który nękał go pod koniec wakacji.

— I nagle, w tym zupełnie ciemnym pomieszczeniu, zapłonęła pochodnia i… — Pomimo, iż był to tylko sen, wspomnienie o nim było przerażające. — Tam był Voldemort, a raczej profesor Quirrell z Voldemortem na głowie. Mówił jakim byłem głupcem, kiedy nie przyłączyłem się do niego tamtej nocy i, że… że… — Dumbedore skinął zachęcająco. — Przeze mnie zginął Cedrik i wszyscy inni i… zginą wszyscy.

— Harry — uspakajająco zaczął profesor. — Wiesz, że to nie prawda.

— To nie wszystko.

— Cokolwiek by to było…

Ale Harry poczuł potrzebę wyrzucenia tego z siebie.

— Powiedział, że tak naprawdę jesteśmy podobni i, że wszystko co potrafię, potrafię dzięki niemu. Że jest nie do pokonania, również dzięki mnie, dzięki mojej krwi i… że on… — zawahał się — jest we mnie.

— NIE!

Harry chyba nigdy nie słyszał takiego tonu u Dumbledore'a.

— To był tylko sen, chłopcze, nie myśl o tym — powiedział dyrektor, już ze spokojem w głosie.

Potter dokończył sok, słuchając cichego śpiewu Fawkesa, który odbijał się echem od jego myśli.

_Dlaczego Dumbledore tak zareagował? Co by powiedział, gdybym wspomniał jak ten sen się zakończył?_

Bo z opresji wyrwał go Snape, wbijając Voldemortowi (ten był już w swojej odrodzonej postaci) jakiś sztylet prosto w serce. Później wypomniał Harry'emu, w swoim sarkastycznym stylu, że zawsze musi mu ratować życie.

* * *

><p><em>Potter!<em>

Przeczytał Harry, gdy tylko znalazł się w pierwszej toalecie od gabinetu dyrektora.

_Twój czas na zastanowienie się nad moimi słowami dobiegł końca._

_Och, jak dramatycznie i ostatecznie._

Brnął dalej:

_Tak jak obiecywałem, tym razem będę miał dla ciebie konkretniejsze informacje, ale bez przypieczętowania umowy, niczego się nie dowiesz. Jednak nie sądzę, aby istniała dla ciebie opcja odmowy. Dzisiaj o 22:00 wyjdziesz z Longbottomem z Wieży. On wie, gdzie iść. Spóźnienie jest nie do zaakceptowania. I niech nikt was nie zobaczy!_

_PS Pewnie zastanawiasz się, dlaczego Longbottom, ze wszystkich ludzi, dostarczył Ci ten list i jeszcze ma Cię zaprowadzić na miejsce naszego spotkania. Nie, Potter, nie złamałem naszej umowy _–_ nikt, poza wiadomą osobą i nami, o niczym nie wie. Po prostu, czy wyobrażasz sobie, głupcze, jakby inni zareagowali na rozmawiającego i wręczającego coś Potterowi jakiegoś ucznia Slytherynu? Albo, co gorsza, MNIE? Jak widzisz, nie miałem większego wyboru._

Autor listu nie podpisał się, ale Harry nie miał pojęcia, kto nie odgadłby jego tożsamości. Zanim ponownie zachichotał pod nosem, czytając o „ze wszystkich ludzi Longbottomie", pergamin zapłonął.

* * *

><p>— Harry?<p>

_Na tak, już prawie dziesiąta._

— Co jest, Nev? — zapytał Harry, rzucając waleta kier na stosik kart.

— Mam pytanie, co do tego zaklęcia dezorientacji na trolle.

BUM! Dean został durniem.

— Ależ, Neville, na lekcji poradziłeś sobie świetnie, sama widziałam. — Wszyscy zapomnieli o obecności Hermiony, bo ta nie odzywała się od dobrej godziny, ciągle notując coś na pergaminie.

_Cholera, Hermi, nie utrudniaj nam tego!_

— Nie, coś było nie tak, a przecież profesor Lupin kazał nam o całym procesie zaklęcia napisać.

— Ty na poważnie? — niedowierzał Seamus, tasując karty. — Przecież mamy na to jeszcze dwa tygodnie!

— Eee, no tak, ale mam dodatkowy raport na zielarstwo i jak go zacznę, nie będę miał czasu na nic innego.

_Nieźle._

Ron, Dean i Seamus przybrali niemalże identyczny, zniesmaczony wyraz twarzy. Hermiona pokiwała z aprobatą głową i wróciła do robienia notatek. Natomiast Harry nie miał wyboru.

— Spoko. — Wstał. — Z czym masz problem?

* * *

><p>— Umm — zaczął niepewnie Neville.<p>

— To gdzie mamy iść?

— A więc chcesz iść?

_Jakbym miał wybór…_

— Tak, żadną klątwą nie oberwałem, więc czemu nie? — Zaśmiał się, ale Neville nadal wyglądał na zaskoczonego.

— Wiesz, ja nie wiem o co chodzi, ale Dra, eee, Malfoy… — To zawahanie nie umknęło Harry'emu. — Wyglądał raczej poważnie, więc zgodziłem się, ale…

_Ależ oczywiście, że się zgodziłeś. Heh._

— Spoko, Neville, tylko teraz jak wyjaśnimy nasze wyjście? Nie sądzę, abyśmy wrócili zanim reszta pójdzie spać.

Rozwiązaniem okazała się być Teodora i jej zamiłowanie do ucieczek. Harry, jako dobry kolega, posiadający pelerynę niewidkę i mapę Huncwotów, musiał pomóc w poszukiwaniach niesfornej ropuchy. Prawda?

Na całe ich szczęście, Hermiony już nie było w pokoju wspólnym, a Ron, choć na jego piersi dumnie znajdowała się plakietka prefekta, dał im swoje błogosławieństwo.

— Tylko nie dajcie się złapać i stracić punktów — upomniał ich. — Dzisiaj Lupin i Sinistra powinni patrolować korytarze, no i Snape może się gdzieś kręcić przy lochach. O Filchu i Pani Norris chyba nie muszę wspominać, co?

— Percy byłby dumny! — zażartował Dean.

Ron wzburzył się, ale tylko odburknął: — Percy by mnie za takie podejście zabił.

— Hmm… a ciekawe, co powiedziałaby PANI prefekt? — zastanawiał się wrednie Finnigan.

Nastąpiło zatrzymanie akcji serca.

— Wracajcie!

Ale Harry'ego i Neville'a nie było już na horyzoncie

* * *

><p>Szybkie <em>*Lumos!*<em> pod peleryną, rzucenie okiem na mapę i mogli ostrożnie ruszyć w stronę klasy na trzecim piętrze.

— To blisko sali gdzie był Puszek — zauważył Harry.

Wspomnienie trójgłowego psa niestety nie było tak puchate jak jego imię.

Resztę drogi przeszli w ciszy, tylko raz natrafiając na kotkę Filcha. Całe szczęście ta ich nie wyczuła.

— Jesteśmy na miejscu, Harry.

Rozejrzeli się po korytarzu. Był pusty. Potter schował ojcowskie artefakty, natomiast Neville upewnił się, że Teodora nadal bezpiecznie spoczywała w jego kieszeni.

— No dobra, to wchodzimy. — Neville nacisnął mosiężną klamkę.

_Taa, wchodzimy._

Były to stare drzwi, które zadziwiająco, nie zaskrzypiały, a w zasadzie to nie wydały z siebie ani dźwięku – prawdopodobnie zostały potraktowane zaklęciem wyciszającym.

— Szkoda, że nareszcie. — Malfoy już na nich czekał. — Mam nadzieję, że nikt was nie widział, bo jak tak, to od razu możecie wracać i go pozdrowić.

— Spokojnie, McGonnagal nas odprowadziła i zatroszczyła się o naszą niewidzialność.

— Jesteś przezabawny, Potter.

_Na pewno bardziej niż ty._

— Nikt nas nie widział — odezwał się Neville, zanim atmosfera zdążyła się zagęścić.

Draco prychnął, ale według Harry'ego wyszło mu to bardzo sztucznie.

— Nie wierć się, Teodoro! Nigdzie nie pójdziesz — syczał Longbottom, grzebiąc w kieszeni szaty.

— Niech ci tylko ta ropucha nie ucieknie, Longbottom — rzucił „nieprzyjacielsko" Ślizgon.

_Obserwowanie tej dwójki byłoby bardziej zabawne, gdybym był tu w innej sprawie, a tak to..._

Wyciągnięta przez Malfoya różdżka wyrwała Harry'ego z zamyślenia, ale nie zdążył zareagować przed rzuconym zaklęciem.

_Cholera!_

— Spokojnie, Potter.

Tak w sumie to nic mu się nie stało.

— Zaklęcie prywatności — wyjaśnił Draco z satysfakcją w głosie.

Jaką Harry miał ochotę, aby zadrzeć ten uśmieszek z twarzy Malfoya! Zdusił jednak tę chęć w zalążku.

— Mów — rzucił krótko.

— Najpierw przypieczętujemy umowę.

— Nie — pewnie oznajmił Gryfon. — Najpierw powiesz mi coś więcej.

* * *

><p>— Zadziwiająco dzisiaj spokojnie jak na lochy.<p>

— „Jak na lochy"?

— Mam ci przypomnieć nielegalne warzenie Amoratencji z zeszłego miesiąca, albo…

_Randez-vous Malfoya z Longbottomem? Dzięki Salazarze, że nie możesz mi tego przypomnieć._

— Cóż, ale eliksir był jak najbardziej udany.

Lupin zachichotał: — Ależ oczywiście, że był udany… Odebranych dziesięć punktów, a przyznanych po pięć na łebka, czyli razem…

— Piętnaście punktów — podsumował Snape. — Tak, Lupin, umiem liczyć.

* * *

><p><em>Może nie powinienem tego robić? Cholera oczywiście, że nie, to Malfoy. A jak coś knuje? Ale chyba nie może. No i Neville by mnie nie wrobił. A jak Malfoy go omamił? Oczywiście, że go omamił, to przecież MALFOY! Ale z drugiej strony, nie mógł mi skłamać…<em>

Sto myśli na minutę, a żadna nie potrafiła przekonać Harry'ego do podjęcia konkretnej decyzji. A właśnie teraz musiał się na coś zdecydować. Przed nim, na transmutowanym z chusteczki stole, znajdował się zwój ze znakiem runicznym i specjalnym miejscem na dłonie kontrahentów. Pod każdą z nich, złotym atramentem, wypisana była sentencja „Przypieczętowane magią i krwią" oraz nazwisko – kolejno: Harry Potter i Dracon Malfoy. Na drugiej stronie znajdowały się warunki umowy.

Tak bardzo brakowało mu teraz przyjaciół u boku. Głosu rozsądku Hermiony, który kazałby mu natychmiast z tym iść do Dumbledore'a, albo Rona, który zmusiłby go do podjęcia szybkiej, męskiej decyzji.

Ale tym razem Złoty Chłopiec musiał poradzić sobie sam.

Trudno powiedzieć, co kierowało go do nacięcia sobie palca zaklęciem, naznaczenia pergaminu krwią oraz położenia na nim dłoni. Intuicja, brawura… głupota? Gdy Malfoy przeprowadził dokładnie ten sam rytuał, Harry poczuł niesamowite mrowienie magii. Ogarnęła go fala paniki i bez zastanowienia wskazałby głupotę.

_Co ja zrobiłem? Matko, co ja zrobiłem?_

— Wszystko, zdaje się, poszło dobrze — stwierdził Draco i zwinął zwój. — Myślę, że lepiej jak JA to przechowam.

Harry milczał.

— Od teraz nie będziesz w stanie o tym zdarzeniu, jak i naszej umowie, powiedzieć nikomu, magia ci na to nie pozwoli, a jak ktoś włamałby się do twojego umysłu, co najwyżej napotka szarą chmurę dymu.

— Czyli nie muszę się martwić oklumencją…

— Oklumencja? — Malfoy był wyraźnie zaskoczony. — No, Potter, może nie jesteś aż taki beznadziejny.

_Kurwa._

— Hermiona — szybko bąknął.

— Ach, no tak. — Ale Draco jakby nie do końca Harry'emu uwierzył.

— No dobrze, teraz masz mi powiedzieć wszystko. Zacznij od tego Francuza. Jak się nazywa?

— Jacques Dupont, mistrz znaków runicznych, ale znany jest też ze swoich doskonałych eliksirów… Ojciec wierzy, że to właśnie ta umiejętność interesuje Czarnego Pana odkąd… — Tutaj Malfoy przerwał, ale Harry dobrze wiedział co chciał powiedzieć.

— Odkąd Snape okazał się zdrajcą.

Ślizgon ponownie wyglądał na zaskoczonego.

— Taa… ale mniejsza z tym. No więc, ojciec miał zaaranżować spotkanie Duponta z Czarnym Panem.

— Ale, dlaczego Voldemort, ze swoimi koneksjami, sam tego nie mógł zrobić? Przekupić go? Albo zastraszyć?

Prychnięcie.

— Pieniędzy rodzinie Dupontów nie brakuje, a co do zastraszenia… no cóż, martwy, by raczej się nie przydał, a ojciec twierdzi, że Czarny Pan planuje coś od dłuższego czasu…

_No, zabicie mnie._

— …i że to właśnie Dupont jest ważnym elementem tego planu.

— No dobrze, ale Voldemort z pewnością zmusi tego Francuza do milczenia.

— Taa, prawdopodobnie — potwierdził Malfoy, wyglądając przy tym na wybitnie pewnego siebie, co równie wybitnie drażniło Harry'ego.

— ALE?

— Ale Czarny Pan nie wie, że Jacques Dupont ma wobec mojego ojca… — Draco uśmiechnął się z wyższością. — Dług życia.

* * *

><p>Neville cały czas stał przy drzwiach jak na szpilkach, więc kiedy Teodora zarechotała, omal nie padł na zawał.<p>

— Bo zaraz cię czymś zaknebluję! — upomniał ropuchę.

Nerwowo rzucił Tempusa, cholera, minęła już prawie godzina.

Naprawdę chciałby wiedzieć, co działo się jakieś trzy metry od niego. Nie widział nic. Nie słyszał nic. Draco już mu kiedyś pokazywał tę kombinację zaklęcia wyciszającego i czegoś, co działało jak mugolskie lustro fenickie – Harry i Draco doskonale go od swojej strony widzieli. Po prostu jakieś skomplikowane czary.

Po chwili ten skomplikowany czar prysł.

Longbottom miał ochotę zapytać, czy wszystko (cokolwiek to było) poszło dobrze, ale… nie mógł.

— Dobra, już wszystko załatwione. — Malfoy jakby czytał mu w myślach. — Możemy się stąd wynosić.

* * *

><p><em>Cholera jasna, bez Malfoya już dawno byśmy byli na schodach, ale nie! „Pójdziemy we trójkę i się rozdzielimy na końcu korytarza". Suuuper.<em>

— Cśśś! — Ślizgon się zatrzymał. — Kurde, chyba ktoś idzie… Szybko! — Popchnął Neville'a we wnękę, w której prawdopodobnie stała kiedyś jakaś zbroja. — Ty też się schowaj, Potter. — I pewnie ruszył do przodu.

Harry natychmiast narzucił na siebie i Neville'a (który ze zdenerwowanie ciężko oddychał) pelerynę niewidkę.

— Kto tam? — Na korytarzu zabłysnęło światło.

_Lupin._

— Draco Malfoy, profesorze Lupin — pewnie się przedstawił.

— Panie Malfoy, czy ma pan świadomość, która jest godzina? — zapytał nauczyciel obrony. — I nie musi mi pan wskazywać na plakietkę prefekta, bo doskonale sobie zdaję sprawę, że nim pan jest, co nie zmienia faktu, że nadużywanie władzy…

— Młodsi uczniowie Slytherynu poinformowali mnie, że słyszeli o jakimś żarcie Gryfonów na pierwszoroczniaku, ale wygląda na to, że to jakaś pomyłka była…

— Och? I postanowił pan to sam załatwić.

— Oczywiście. — Draco nadal był pewny siebie. — Profesor Snape ma ważniejsze sprawy na głowie…

— Z pewnością, ale myślę, że powinien z panem na ten temat porozmawiać.

— Nie sądzę, by istniała taka potrzeba.

— Ale ja i owszem — definitywnie stwierdził Lupin. — Jutro o dwudziestej, proszę się zgłosić do gabinetu profesora Snape'a. Nie odbiorę panu punktów, pozostawię kwestię ewentualnej kary jemu. A teraz proszę za mną. Odprowadzę pana.

_Uff, mało brakowało._

— W porządku, Neville? Idziemy?

— C-co? Ach, tak.

Z peleryną niewidką nawet Filch nie był im straszny. Bez większych problemów wrócili do dormitorium.


	14. Rozdział XIV

_A/N: Dziękuję za komentarze._**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział XIV<strong>

— Pssst! Harry.

Po zaledwie trzech godzinach snu, Potter nie był skory do wstawania.

— Harry. — Ron nie dawał za wygraną.

Ten jęknął.

_Ja pierdolę… _

— Harry!

— No dobra, już wstaję.

Myjąc zęby nękały go przeróżne myśli, ale jedna była wybitnie natrętna.

Neville.

_Jak to się stało, że zaufał Malfoyowi? No dobra, ja też popełniłem tę głupotę, ale… nie miałem wyjścia. Zaraz! A jak ten dupek zaszantażował, albo zaczarował naiwnego Neville'a, tak żeby uzyskać łatwiejszy dostęp do mnie i zmusić do podpisania umowy? A ja byłem na tyle głupi, aby nie zauważyć w niej nic… podejrzanego i tak naprawdę podpisałem coś, co skazało mnie na śmierć i wygraną Voldemorta? _

Przypomniał sobie jeden z punktów umowy.

„_Harry Potter zobowiązany będzie, jeżeli nastąpi taka konieczność, poświadczyć za każdego z członków rodziny Malfoyów (Narcyzę, Lucjusza oraz Dracona) i nie dopuści do ewentualnego ich __skazania."_

Tak, to wiele wyjaśniało. Harry był przekonany, że Malfoyowie zrobiliby wszystko by chronić własną skórę – w nagłą skruchę nie chciało mu się wierzyć.

Również całe to omamienie Neville'a zdawało się być naciągane. Przecież Harry widział go razem z Malfoyem, wtedy, gdy wparował do klasy ze Snapem i… jeżeli blondyn tylko grał, to był w tym naprawdę dobry.

_Cholera, czy moje życie musi być takie popieprzone?_

Wyglądało na to, że Harry jeszcze nie ochłonął po wczorajszych wydarzeniach.

Tylko, że na takie rozważania było już za późno.

* * *

><p>— Świetny trening! — ekscytował się w szatni Ron. — Myślę, że mamy w tym roku duże szanse na Puchar.<p>

— Z Harrym to wiadoma sprawa!

Zażenowany Potter lekko się uśmiechnął i „uciekł" pod prysznic.

W tym roku był, wspólnie z Ronem, kapitanem drużyny. Sam Harry nie chciał przyjąć tej zaszczytnej funkcji (przecież miał ważniejsze sprawy na głowie!), ale McGonnagal nawet nie chciała o tym słyszeć. Ostatecznie zgodziła się na dwójkę kapitanów.

Zakręcił kurek, wziął ręcznik i spojrzał w prawo, upewniając się, że Weasley jeszcze się mył.

— _*Tempus*_

_O cholera._

— Ron, lepiej się pospiesz!

Wrzucił ręcznik do kosza na brudy i szybko się ubrał.

— Ron!

— Co? — Rudzielec dopiero wyłonił się z kabin prysznicowych.

— Wiesz, chciałbym coś zjeść — powiedział Harry.

— Nom, ja też — leniwie odpowiedział Ron, wycierając włosy.

— Taa? To może jednak byś podkręcił tempo?

— Wiesz, ja dzisiaj nie mam porannych zajęć, zdążę ze śniadaniem. — Wyszczerzył się.

— Dupek.

— Ale ty lepiej idź coś szybko zjeść, bo jeszcze zemdlejesz w lochach izostaniesz poćwiartowany przez Snape'a na składniki do eliksirów.

_Jak bardzo zdziwiłbyś się, gdybym ci powiedział, że to wcale nie byłoby dla mnie takie złe?_

— Humor ci dopisuje, jak widzę.

— No pewnie. — Uśmiech nie schodził z piegowatej twarzy. — Sam widziałeś to nasze nowe zagranie. Nikt nie ma szans!

— Wiesz, różnie to bywa. — Sceptycyzm Harry'ego nie obniżył morale gwiżdżącego pod nosem Rona.

Potter pokręcił głową i szybkim krokiem ruszył ku zamkowi.

* * *

><p>Widok opustoszałej Wielkiej Sali wcale nie zaskoczył Harry'ego, czego nie mógł powiedzieć o Hermionie, która w dalszym ciągu siedziała przy stole Gryfonów.<p>

— Jeszcze nie w lochach? — Usiadł obok przyjaciółki i sięgnął po kanapkę z indykiem.

— Harry! Już myślałam, że nie zjawicie się na śnia… — Rozglądnęła się — A gdzie Ron?

— Guzdrał się, a ja chciałem coś zjeść i nie spóźnić się na lekcję.

Hermiona pokiwała ze zrozumieniem.

— No to bierz drugą kanapkę na drogę i ruszajmy. — Wstała. — Po zajęciach chciałabym o czymś porozmawiać, okej?

_O co chodzi, czy ona…_

Potter zmarszczył brwi. — Jeszcze kilka minut nam zostało, o co chodzi?

— Nie, teraz to ja chcę sobie przypomnieć materiał.

Grupka Puchonów z zaciekawieniem obserwowała śmiejącego się Złotego Chłopca.

* * *

><p>Dzisiejsze eliksiry były nudne – oczywiście na tyle, ile przebywanie ze Snapem w jednym pomieszczeniu mogło takie być. Harry po prostu wolał uczyć się przez praktykę, a nie dwugodzinny wykład – nawet jeżeli był wygłaszany przez TAKI głos. Hermiona natomiast była zachwycona mogąc notować te wszystkie te „fascynujące rzeczy".<p>

Teraz jednak zdawała się o nich zapomnieć.

— No dobra, jesteśmy. — Byli w bibliotece. — O tej godzinie nam raczej nikt nie przeszkodzi… No i jak spóźnimy się do Hagrida to nic się nie stanie.

— Hermiono Gran… — Uniesiona ręka mu przeszkodziła.

— Odpuść sobie, wiesz, że w wyjątkowych okolicznościach pozwalam sobie na… łamanie zasad.

_Zauważyła coś. Ona wie. Boże, ona wie. _

Nie owijając w bawełnę dziewczyna wyciągnęła z torby kawał pergaminu.

— Czytaj.

„_Ich podchody, śmiem twierdzić, zaczęły się już dawno"_

Harry poczuł jak wypełnia go uczucie ulgi.

_Ona nie wie._

Odłożył starannie zapisane słowa Tiary z początku roku.

— Mówiłem ci, że nie mam ochoty zaprzątać sobie tym głowy.

Czuł na sobie świdrujące spojrzenie.

— Ale to robisz, Harry.

_Co?_

— O czym ty…

— Proszę cię, przestań — stanowczo powiedziała Hermiona. — Byłeś i, czasem nadal jesteś, oddalony. To cię nurtuje, prawda? Próbujesz sam to rozgryźć.

Harry się zirytował.

_Nie. Nie próbuję!_

— Bo jak nie to… — Przyjaciółka zagryzła wargę. — Coś innego się dzieje?

Coś jakby zmusiło go do szybkiej odpowiedzi: — Nie. Wszystko w porządku. Masz rację, myślałem o tym.

_Matko, czy to było to o czym mówił Malfoy? Tak jakby magia mówiła za mnie._

— Więc proszę przestudiuj moje notatki, chciałam… — Hermiona szukała odpowiednich słów. — Chciałabym później usłyszeć jak ty to interpretujesz… Wiesz na pierwszy rzut oka to jest takie oczywiste. Ty i Sam-Wiesz-Kto, to zawsze ty i on, ale…

_Oczywiście. Całe moje życie kręci wokół tego szaleńca. A co jeśli chcę czegoś więcej?_

— Taa. Ja i Voldemort. Historia mojego istnienia — gorzko podsumował Harry.

— Och, Harry!

— Daj spokój. Chodźmy już. Hagrid może i jest pobłażliwy, ale nie naciągajmy jego dobrej strony.

— Masz rację. — Dziewczyna się uśmiechnęła. — I… Harry?

— Hm?

— Jak się czujesz będąc moim głosem rozsądku?

Pani Pince groźnie chrząknęła na rechoczącego Gryfona.

* * *

><p>Ktoś zapukał do drzwi gabinetu Snape'a.<p>

_Hmmm?_

— Wejść — nakazał profesor i odłożył studiowaną notatkę.

Do środka wszedł prefekt Slytherynu.

— Profesorze Snape.

— Ach, tak, pan Malfoy. — Wskazał na krzesło naprzeciwko. — Proszę usiąść.

Draco skinął i bez słowa usiadł na wyznaczonym miejscu. Nienaganna postawa, nie była czymś do czego Severus przywykł przez lata obserwowania garbiących się nastolatków, którzy czekali na jego wyrok.

_Maniery Malfoyów, zawsze nienaganne w towarzystwie._

— Panie Malfoy — w końcu zaczął Snape. — Wie pan, że nie lubię, gdy inni profesorowie skarżą się na moich uczniów.

— Tak, profesorze.

— A pan jest prefektem. Prefektem, którego sam nominowałem.

— Wiem, profesorze. Przepraszam.

_Bez wymówek, bez tłumaczeń i zbędnego jęczenia. Maniery, maniery, maniery… Komuś z pewnością również by się przydały._

Severus westchnął.

— Ale, jeżeli mam powiedzieć szczerze, myślę, że profesor Lupin był odrobinę… nadgorliwy.

Draco milczał, ale Severus dostrzegł w jego oku błysk. Kontynuował:

— Albo po prostu nie wie, że moi prefekci potrafią samodzielnie załatwiać pomniejsze sprawy i nie potrzebują trzymania za rączkę — ironizował. — To oczywiste, że nie odbiorę panu punktów, ale… następnym razem proszę o większą ostrożność.

— Tak jest. Dziękuję, profesorze. — Spięte ramiona Malfoya rozluźniły się.

Mistrz eliksirów powrócił do wcześniej studiowanego pergaminu i nie podnosząc wzroku powiedział: — To wszystko, panie Malfoy.

Usłyszał „Dziękuję, profesorze. Do widzenia, profesorze".

_Maniery._

— Mam rozumieć, że pan Longbottom tym razem wyszedł bez szwanku?

_Och, to było zdecydowanie za gwałtowne zamknięcie drzwi. Wręcz skandaliczne._

Uśmieszek nie schodził z jego twarzy, chociaż czuł, że Malfoy coś knuł.

Jednak ten nieudacznik Longbottom napawał go optymizmem.

_Lucjusz w życiu nie zaakceptowałby kogoś takiego. Nie żebym się dziwił… _

Merlin jeden wiedział, jak do tego w ogóle doszło, ale to nie było ważne. Ważnym dla Severusa był fakt, że Draco działał wbrew ojcu, a to oznaczało, że była dla niego nadzieja.

_Malfoy i Longbottom. Zaskakujące. Arogancki mały Malfoy traktował Longbottoma chyba nawet gorzej niż Pottera. Jeżeli ta chodząca katastrofa nienawidziła wtedy kogoś bardziej niż Dracona to…_

Zaśmiał się do swoich myśli

* * *

><p>Po kolacji Harry, pod pretekstem zmęczenia, udał się bezpośrednio do sypialni. Niestety nie mógł sobie pozwolić na sen – najpierw musiał przestudiować zapiski Hermiony. Przyjaciółka chciała poznać jego spostrzeżenia, a prawdą było, że ich (jeszcze) nie posiadał.<p>

_No chyba, że „mam to w dupie" się kwalifikuje._

Już miał zamiar położyć się do swojego łóżka, gdy zauważył czytającego jakieś tomisko Neville'a.

_Och, do cholery… Muszę się czegoś dowiedzieć, bo oszaleje._

— Neville?

Chłopak prawie podskoczył.

— Ha-Harry! To mnie teraz wystraszyłeś… — Pomasował sobie kark. — Idziesz na kolację?

— Eee, tak właściwie to z niej właśnie wróciłem.

Longbottom jęknął.

— Aż tak interesująca lektura? — zapytał Harry i usiadł na brzegu łóżka kolegi.

Ten potwierdził i zamknął księgę. — Ale na dzisiaj koniec z zarodnikami paproci. — Harry skrzywił się, na co Neville zachichotał. — Już i tak przez nie przegapiłem kolację!

— Poproszę Zgredka, na pewno będzie szczęśliwy mogąc ci coś przynieść.

— Dzięki, ale akurat mi opuszczenie posiłku nie zaszkodzi…

— Weź przestań!

Chłopak się uśmiechnął.

_Dobra, teraz tylko rozegrać to dobrze… _

— O co chodzi z tobą i Malfoyem?

Uśmiech zbladł.

_No pięknie, Harry._

— Nie wiem o co chodzi…

— Eee, to znaczy… Wiesz, po prostu zdziwiłem się, że tak jakby mu pomogłeś, to znaczy nam, eee, ze spotkaniem i w ogóle.

Neville nerwowo podrapał się po głowie.

— Wszyscy się zmieniamy, wiesz? I… nie jest wcale takim dupkiem. — Harry uniósł brew. — T-to znaczy ciągle jest Malfoyem, ale…

Potter wiedział, że przyjaciel zastanawiał się co mógł mu powiedzieć.

— Pamiętasz jak mówiłem ci o swoich wakacjach? – powoli zapytał.

— Jasne, rośliny i te sprawy.

— No… tak, ale miesiąc spędziłem wraz z firmą wujka Algiego we Francji. Wiesz on prowadzi ogrodniczy biznes. No i dostał największe zlecenie w historii; wielki ogród, szklarnie, to wszystko przy wielkiej willi… Więc wziął mnie ze sobą.

_Och._

— A ta posiadłość… — domyślił się Harry.

— Tak, była Malfoyów.

— A Malfoy…

— Tak, mieszkał tam, z matką.

— Okej…

— Był… w porządku. — Neville zaczerwienił się.

_Merlinie, jestem okropny._

— Dlatego wydawało mi się, że możesz przynajmniej wysłuchać tego, co ma ci do powiedzenia. Przepraszam?

— Och, nie! Po prostu to… dziwne. To znaczy, wiesz, że Malfoy jest… w porządku. — Harry wstał. — Ale to dobrze, lepszy w porządku niż dupek. Fajnie, że się dogadaliście.

— T-to nie tak, że się jakoś super d-dogadaliśmy… — nerwowo dukał.

_Och, daj spokój. Ja i tak swoje wiem._

— Dzięki, Nev, za rozmowę. — Ziewnął. — Chyba już pójdę spać. Branoc!

* * *

><p>Trzymał w dłoni długi pergamin. Pismo Hermiony było staranne i czytelne, ale jemu, jak na złość, dwoiło się w oczach. Była to prawdopodobnie obronna reakcja organizmu; nie miał siły na kolejne zmartwienia.<p>

_A więc to zaczęło się w wakacje. To takie dziwne! Jeżeli Malfoy był dla kogoś większym chamem niż dla mnie, Rona i Hermiony, to z pewnością był to Neville. Gorszym w jego stosunku mógł być tylko…_

Harry zaśmiał się do swoich myśli.

Wiedział, że nie powinien tak reagować – w końcu to nie było wcale zabawne. Z drugiej strony pogodził się z faktem, że nie uważał już Snape'a za „najstraszniejszego potwora z lochów". Nie potrafił o nim źle myśleć i miał cichą nadzieję, że mistrz eliksirów miał w stosunku do niego podobne odczucia. Teraz tylko musiał mu pokazać, że nie jest już niedojrzałym, cholernym Potterem, bo…

„_Ty i Sam-Wiesz-Kto, to zawsze ty i on". Wiem, kurwa, wiem! Ale… Co jeśli chcę czegoś więcej? _

Przymknął powieki. Serce waliło mu jak opętane. Wypełniało go uczucie, które jeszcze niedawno było dla niego nieznane i obce.

_Co jeśli chcę…_

Postanowił. Weźmie sprawy w swoje ręce. Przecież może je wyciągnąć po coś więcej niż wojna. W końcu to było JEGO życie.


	15. Rozdział XV

**Rozdział XV**

Noc Duchów zbliżała się wielkimi krokami. W zamku panowało powszechne podekscytowanie – wielu uczniów bujało w obłokach, myśląc o nadchodzącej uczcie i zabawach w pokojach wspólnych.

Ale po głowie Harry'ego krążyły zupełnie inne myśli.

_Żadna nowość, w końcu, jak mógłbym po prostu cieszyć się z nadchodzącego ciasta dyniowego i przemyconej Ognistej?_

Zajęcia ze Snapem stały się regularne i bardzo wymagające, ale Harry nie narzekał.

„_Będziesz musiał zwodzić swoich Gryfonów, Potter. Nie zawsze będę w stanie ci przydzielić szlaban, choć Merlin świadkiem, że jakbym chciał, znalazłbym ku temu powód."_

Tak więc kłamał.

„_Przed snem masz oczyszczać swój umysł. Na razie nie będziemy zajmowali się oklumencją, ale musisz być zawsze przygotowany do obrony swoich myśli." _

Codziennie, choć przez chwilę, medytował.

„_Co, Potter? Nie stać cię na więcej? Żałosne."_

Przed meczem ze Slytherynem, odbył się najcięższy trening ze wszystkich. Harry był wykończony, ale także szczęśliwy. Nie dał się złamać! A gdy następnego dnia złapał znicz przed Malfoyem, towarzyszyła mu przeogromna satysfakcja. Podczas triumfalnego lotu wokół boiska, nie pozostało mu nic innego, jak posłać zadziorny uśmiech w stronę profesora.

„_Zdaje się, że głupie szczęście Potterów znowu pokazało swoją moc."_

Uwielbiał, gdy zaczynali się przekomarzać.

„_Zastanawiam się, czy nie marnuję z tobą czasu, Potter. Dziś w pokoju nauczycielskim profesor Trelawney ujrzała w kawie twoją śmierć. To już kolejna krwawa przepowiednia z twoim udziałem. Naprawdę, jakim cudem jeszcze żyjesz?"_

Harry w odpowiedzi wyszczerzył się i wspomniał o swoim farcie, który ponoć ma we krwi. Postanowił tym samym przemilczeć fakt, iż to Snape przeważnie ratował go z opresji.

Nigdy też nie podejmował tematu ich… poprzednich zbliżeń.

Chciał pokazać Snape'owi, że traktuje sprawę poważnie. Uświadomić go, iż nie jest rozkapryszonym nastolatkiem. Przedstawić mu prawdziwego Harry'ego.

Co noc przyglądał się też mapie Huncwotów. Miewał wyrzuty sumienia podczas śledzenia jednego z jej twórców, ale szybko je zażegnywał.

_Musiałem wiedzieć, czy Remus, czy oni…_

Ku uldze Pottera, profesor obrony znajdował się przy Snapie tylko podczas patrolu (w bezpiecznej odległości od prywatnych komnat). Zaobserwował też, że Lupin czasem opuszczał zamek, bez jakiegokolwiek towarzystwa.

Niepokoił się Hermioną i jej obsesją na punkcie przepowiedni, dlatego jednego wieczoru odbył z nią, dla świętego spokoju, rozmowę na ten temat. Jego przyjaciółka zinterpretowała słowa Tiary na kilka sposobów, ale zawsze twierdziła, że wkrótce może wydarzyć się coś, co rozpocznie „grę o wszystko" Harry'ego z Voldemortem.

_Co jeśli mój podpis pod umową z Malfoyem był tym czymś?_

Od czasu zawarcia umowy, Draco tylko raz przekazał mu informację: Malfoy senior miał zaaranżować spotkanie Czarnego Pana z Dupontem.

Teraz pozostało mu tylko czekać.

* * *

><p>— Pamiętajcie o luźnym nadgarstku… Nie, nie tak, panie Finnigan. Finezja, gracja, ale i precyzja!<p>

— A co ja jestem, primabalerina? — wymamrotał Irlandczyk na tyle głośno, by część klasy zachichotała.

Harry leniwie machał różdżką z różnym skutkiem. W końcu, zdołał jednak wykrzesać z siebie siły i poprawnie wykonać zaklęcie, co zostało zauważone przez profesora Flitwicka.

— Panno Granger, panie Potter, to będzie po pięć punktów dla Gryffindoru.

Hermiona natychmiast się rozpromieniła.

_Prawie codziennie otrzymuje punkty, że też nadal potrafi się z nich cieszyć._

— Ron, popatrz. Dobrze ruszasz ręką, ale źle wymawiasz zaklęcie. Nie możesz przeciągać sylab w ten sposób.

_Heh, jak na pierwszym roku. _

Nostalgiczny nastrój Harry'ego został przerwany przez nagłe mrowienie magii. Dyskretnie rozejrzał się i ostrożnie wyciągnął karteczkę z kieszeni.

_Najbliższa łazienka. Zaraz po zajęciach. DM._

Ledwie zdążył przyswoić treść notatki, a już niebieski płomień zrobił z niej kupkę popiołu.

— Panie Potter! Proszę nie bawić się ogniem na zajęciach! Przykro mi, ale to będzie: minus dziesięć punktów Gryffindor.

Na twarzy Malfoya pojawił się charakterystyczny grymas.

_Dupek._

Uśmieszek Dracona się pogłębił.

* * *

><p>— Zamknij za sobą drzwi, Potter. Chyba, że chcesz, by ktoś jeszcze do nas dołączył? <em>*Silencio*<em>

Harry przewrócił oczami.

— Przejdźmy od razu do sedna, Malfoy.

— A co, nie masz ochoty na małą pogawędkę? Nie bój się, ja też nie.

— To się streszczaj.

— Oj, Potter, Potter — westchnął. — Brak cierpliwości to żadna zaleta…

— Skończyłeś? — niecierpliwie rzucił Harry.

Malfoy wyciągnął ze swojej torby dwie książki i każdą z nich transmutował w niewielkie krzesło. Wyraźnie skrzywił się na niezbyt wysublimowany efekt, ale kazał Gryfonowi usiąść na jednym z nich.

_Pewnie jego arystokratyczne dupsko nie jest przyzwyczajone do twardego siedzenia._

— Jak chciałeś sedna, to go dostaniesz. — Draco przeczesał dłonią włosy. — Wygląda na to, że wraz ze swoja uroczą blizną otrzymałeś jakąś cząstkę Czarnego Pana. Wyjaśniałoby to, dlaczego zdajesz się mieć w sobie odrobinę magii.

Oczy Pottera rozszerzyły się, a puls szaleńczo przyśpieszył.

— Czy widywałeś go w swojej głowie, Potter? Z resztą nieważne. Nie sądzę by Czar…

— Voldemort — gniewnie wtrącił.

— Sam-Wiesz-Kto — wypluł Draco. — Nie sądzę, aby on się mylił.

— Co to ma do rzeczy? — Nerwowo zapytał Harry. — Wiem jak obronić swój umysł, jeżeli to cię martwi, Malfoy.

— Nie, nie martwi mnie to. Nie interesuje mnie, czy zobaczyłby jak obściskujesz się z Weasleyówną, bo to, co dla mnie jest ważne, jest bezpieczne dzięki magii naszej umowy. Nawet Czarny Pan nie jest wstanie tego obejść.

_No tak, wy Malfoyowi, jesteście tacy zajebiści!_

— Genialne — ironizował.

— Owszem. Ale wróćmy do konkretów… Jak, mam nadzieję, pamiętasz, Dupont jest mistrzem starożytnych run i specjalistą od eliksirów. Dokładnie tych umiejętności pragnął Czarny Pan.

— Do czego?

— To coś od Czarnego Pana, co masz w sobie, ma dać możliwość do pokonania cię, ale… — Ślzgon zawahał się, szukając odpowiednich słów — …w dość osobliwy sposób.

— Jaki? — Harry'ego powoli ogarniała panika.

— Chce przejąć twoje ciało i moc — oznajmił Malfoy obojętnym tonem.

Potter zadrżał.

_Przejąć… ciało?_

W jednej chwili zrobiło mu się niedobrze.

Nie raz dowiadywał się, że grozi mu śmiertelne niebezpieczeństwo, ale TO był zupełnie inny wymiar zagrożenia. Jednocześnie miał ochotę uciec, krzyczeć i zwymiotować. Jednak, kiedy usłyszał chrząknięcie Dracona, po prostu wziął głęboki oddech.

— To bardzo stara i czarna, przez co całkowicie nielegalna, magia, Potter. Nie żeby to stanowiło problem dla Sam-Wiesz-Kogo…

Harry desperacko prychnął.

_Ależ skąd._

Draco kontynuował:

— Niezmiernie trudno znaleźć coś na temat tego rytuału, ale ród Dupontów zajmuje się runami od pokoleń. Jacques ma dostęp do najstarszych ksiąg… jest w stanie pomóc Czarnemu Panu. A raczej: jest do tego zmuszony.

— Zaczekaj, Malfoy — przerwał Harry. — Nie chce mi się wierzyć, że Voldemort nie wymusił milczenia!

— Ależ zrobił to, ale magia długu życia jest potężniejsza, Potter. Granger nie byłaby szczęśliwa wiedząc, że tak kiepsko uważasz na lekcjach.

— Czyli, że co? Przez dług życia, ten francuz będzie mógł sabotować rytuał? Tak po prostu?

Malfoy pokręcił głową.

— Czarny Pan nie jest głupi, Potter. Gdyby ktoś spróbowałby go w tak oczywisty sposób oszukać, nie zawahałby się go zabić.

— W takim razie, mam się ukrywać? Chyba nie może przejąć mojego ciała na odległość?

— Na nasze szczęście, nie, nie może. Ale ukrywać się przez wieczność też nie będziesz.

_Nie, po prostu wypożyczę swoje ciało do użytku tego popaprańca!_

— Widzisz, Potter. — Pewność siebie Ślizgona była dla Harry'ego czymś niepojętym. — Stara magia ma to do siebie, że gdy istnieje jej czarne oblicze, ktoś opracował sposób obrony. Jednakże, by była ona skuteczna, musi przewyższać poziomem swojego wroga. W tym przypadku jest to niezmiernie trudne, ale możliwe.

— Istnieje przeciwzaklęcie? Opanuję je — pewnie stwierdził.

— Przeciwzaklęcie? — prychnął Draco. — To nie takie proste. Mamy do czynienia z rytuałem i obrona wymaga dokładnie tego samego. Runy to nie zaklęcia, a eliksiry to nie twoja specjalność.

— Eliksiry?

— Och, tak, w obu obrzędach potrzebna jest odpowiednia mikstura, ale to dobrze. Warzenie trwa dość długo, co daje nam niezbędny czas.

_Malfoy wygląda na pewnego, ale on zawsze jest napuszony. Ma rację, że nie jestem najlepszy w eliksirach, a o runach wiem tyle, co nic. Tylko czy on wie wystarczająco dużo? Z tego co mówi, to jeden błąd oznacza koniec. Nawet jeżeli Malfoyowie teoretycznie nie mogą mi nic zrobić, nie znaczy, że nie popełnią błędu! Powinniśmy zwrócić się do kogoś o pomoc! _

— Będziemy musieli też dodać nowe podpunkty w naszej umowie i… przygotować kolejne. — Draco przerwał cisze.

— Co masz na myśli?

— Na dokładny opis przygotowania obronnego rytuału musimy zaczekać, aż Dupont go dokładnie opracuje, ale do czynienia będziemy mieli ze Znakami Założycieli. Nie chodzisz na starożytne runy, tak więc prawdopodobnie o niech nie wiesz…

_To się zdziwisz, fretko._

— Dwa pręgi Helgi, symbolizujące umaszczenie ryja borsuka; rubin Gryffindora, który zdobił jego miecz; szpon orła Ravenclaw i rozwidlony język węża Salazara Slytheryna. — Na koniec tego popisu wiedzy, Harry nie ukrywał samozadowolenia.

_Zatkało, hę? Swoją drogą muszę oddać Snape'owi książkę._

— No cóż, jestem zaskoczony, a Granger pewnie dumna — skomentował Malfoy. — Na każdy znak przypada jedna osoba. Co za tym idzie, potrzebujemy jeszcze trzech. Bo oczywistym jest, że ja zajmę się symbolem Slytheryna.

— Ależ oczywiście.

— Nie musimy się spieszyć, Potter. Wybór tych osób jest ważny. Ale Weasley na pewno odpada.

— Bo? — wtrącił Harry, ale Draco go zignorował.

— Granger może być, choć pojawia się pytanie o jej chęć do dyskrecji… Longbottom pokazał, że umie trzymać język za zębami.

_Ciekawe gdzie jeszcze go miał, co Malfoy?_

— Dlaczego nie Ron? — powtórzył pytanie. — I, och, od kiedy tak bardzo lubisz Neville'a?

— Weasley nie raz udowodnił swoja głupotę, a Longbottom w jakimś stopni i tak został w to zamieszany. Moje lubię-nie-lubię nie ma tutaj znaczenia.

_Jassssne._

— Dobrze, Potter, zastanów się i skonfrontujemy opcje następnym razem… A teraz, och, chyba jesteś spóźniony na opiekę. — Wyszczerzył się wrednie. — Ups.

* * *

><p>Kiedy Harry w końcu dotarł na błonie, uczniowie siedzieli przy palenisku i słuchali wykładu Hagrida. Był spóźniony o dobre dwadzieścia minut, ale znany ze swojej pobłażliwości profesor, tylko skinął mu głową, po czym kontynuował zajęcia. Niestety, znana ze swojego wrednego charakteru uczennica, wtrąciła swoje trzy grosze:<p>

— Hagrid, hm, to znaczy profesorze — jadowicie zaczęła Parkinson. — Potter spóźnił się i zdaję się, że za to traci się punkty i odbywa szlaban. Chyba, że pan faworyzuje niektórych uczniów?

— O, nie, nie oczywiście, że nie… Harry to będzie, cholibka… może pięć punktów.

— Minus pięć punktów — poprawiła profesora Pansy.

Cała sytuacja wyraźnie bawiła Ślizgonów, którzy zaczęli pod nosem wyśmiewać gajowego.

— Tak, w taki razie… minus pięć punktów Gryffindor i… wieczorem pomożesz mi z karmieniem zwierząt, dobra, Harry? — Hagrid zwrócił się do Harry'ego.

— Tak jest, profesorze Hagrid.

— Dobrze, dobrze, a teraz wracamy do tych, eee… — Półolbrzym podrapał się po głowie.

— Do, twardych niczym stal, łusek smoka wawelskiego. — Pomogła profesorowi Hermiona.

— Tak, są bardzo twarde, ale wymagają delikatnej pielęgnacji...

_Przejęcie ciała? Niedobrze mi… To jest dużo gorsze niż świadomość, że chce mnie po prostu zabić. Kurwa, jednak zawsze można wymyśleć coś gorszego. Ale jest sposób… Tak, spokojnie, jest obrona…_

— Harry, dobrze się czujesz?

_Nie dam się, obronię się…_

— Harry?

— Ciii, Hermiono, nie chcesz chyba, żeby Parkinson znowu miała powód do otwierania dzioba — wyszeptał Ron.

— Ale…

— Wszystko okej — powiedział w końcu Harry. — Ron ma rację, nie róbmy problemu Hagridowi.

_Będzie dobrze, będzie dobrze… _

* * *

><p>Kiedy, podczas kolacji, przy stole Gryffindoru pojawił się profesor Snape, rozmowy natychmiast ucichły, a atmosfera zrobiła się wręcz grobowa. Co poniektórych Gryfonów przeszły nieprzyjemne dreszcze, ale w przypadku Harry'ego, były to pełne podekscytowania ciarki. podekscytowane ciarki.<p>

— Panie Potter.

— Słucham? — starał się, by w jego głosie słychać było irytację.

— Profesor Hagrid zgodził się bym przejął twój szlaban. Jeszcze raz przyrządzisz eliksir kurczowy, gdyż niedopuszczalnym jest, by uczeń z zaawansowanych zajęć nie wykonał go perfekcyjnie.

_Wszyscy patrzą na mnie, jakbym miał mu różdżkę w cztery litery zaraz wsadzić._

— Cham — zmusił się do cichego komentarza pod nosem. Wyrazy aprobaty u Deana i Seamusa wcale go nie cieszyły.

— Coś mówiłeś, Potter?

_Nienawidzę tego robić._

— Tylko: tak jest, profesorze. — Po czym równie bezczelnie dodał: — Profesorze.

— W takim razie, za mną!

* * *

><p>Snape upił łyk herbaty i odłożył filiżankę z powrotem na stolik.<p>

— Nie sądziłem, że dożyję dnia, kiedy Hagrid osobiście przydzieli ci jakiś szlaban.

_Ja również._

— Parkinson go zmusiła.

— Och?

— Taaa. To zło wcielone. — Na samą myśl o dziewczynie, Harry skrzywił się.

Choć Snape się z nim oficjalnie nie zgodził, młodszy czarodziej widział, że ma o Pansy podobne zdanie.

_Jest jak te złe czarownice z mugolskich bajek, zwłaszcza kiedy stoi nad kociołkiem. Swoją drogą…_

— Ten eliksir… Wykonałem go dobrze, prawda? — zapytał Harry, brzmiąc, jakby stwierdzał fakt.

— Dostatecznie — z przekąsem skorygował go profesor.

— Nieprawda. — Harry się uśmiechnął. — Bo wręcz perfekcyjnie.

— Hm. — Snape zacisnął usta w cienką linię, powstrzymując napływający, rozbawiony grymas.

To nie pierwszy raz, gdy Snape zaproponował Harry'emu miejsce na miękkiej kanapie i filiżankę herbaty. Prowadzenie przez profesora wykładu w tak domowych warunkach, było dla Pottera czymś zaskakującym – po prawdzie, w sali lekcyjnej nie było o tym mowy.

Jednakże ich dzisiejsze spotkanie zdawało się być czysto towarzyskie. Harry nie do końca wiedział, co o tym myśleć.

_Nie żebym narzekał, ale…_

— Dobrze, Potter. Czy w ostatnim czasie doświadczyłeś ataku na swój umysł albo zbyt realnych koszmarów?

_No tak, było zbyt pięknie. Sielanka nigdy nie trwa wiecznie._

— Mówiłem poważnie, naprawdę co noc oczyszczam umysł.

— Co nie znaczy, że skutecznie — ironicznie stwierdził Snape. — Ale nawet zakładając, że tak, czy odczułeś jakąś próbę nawiązania… kontaktu?

_Nie, ale niedługo moje ciało może mieć nowego rezydenta._

— Nie, mam wrażenie, że ostatnio nic takiego nie miało miejsca.

— Masz wrażenie?

— Jestem pewien.

Snape nie wyglądał na przekonanego.

— Potter, na pewno nie ma niczego, o czym wypadałoby żebym wiedział? Pamiętaj, że poświęcam ci swój czas, nie mówiąc o tym dyrektorowi, zakonowi… — Severus spojrzał Gryfonowi prosto w oczy. — Mogę ci pomóc.

_Podpisałem umowę z Malfoyem, który nadal jest dupkiem, nie ważne, co twierdzi Neville i właśnie dzisiaj się dowiedziałem, że Voldemort chcę zawłaszczyć sobie moje ciało, opętać je i cholernie mnie to przeraża, i mam ochotę uciec stąd z tobą, Snape i rzucić się na ciebie, i całować do utraty tchu, bo nadal pamiętam, jakie to wspaniałe uczucie. Boję się tego wszystkiego, wiesz? _

— Nie, profesorze. Wie pan wszystko.

— Jak uważasz. — Snape westchnął. — Jeszcze zostało ci półgodziny szlabanu, jeżeli masz coś do przeczytania, to proszę bardzo.

— Ach! — Harry chwycił za szkolną torbę. — Zapomniałbym, przyniosłem ci z powrotem książkę.

— Cóż, myślałem, że się nie doczekam zwrotu... Obrazki się podobały?

Harry zachichotał.

— Były w porządku, tak samo jak treść. Zacząłem żałować, że nigdy nawet nie rozważyłem podjęcia zajęć z run.

— Tak, przedmiot profesor Babbling nie jest zbyt popularny, prawdopodobnie, dlatego że nie należy do najłatwiejszych.

Harry kiwnął głową i dopił swojego Earl Graya. Przez chwilę, żaden z czarodziei nie odezwał się, ale cisza między nimi wcale nie była niezręczna.

_Nie chcę jeszcze wracać._

— Snape? Masz… — Harry zagryzł wargę. — Masz ochotę zagrać w szachy?

Ten pytająco podniósł brew.

— Lubisz przegrywać?

— Z Ronem przeważnie przegrywam, a i tak miło spędzam czas. — Radośnie stwierdził. — Można zatem powiedzieć, że tak, całkiem to lubię.

Niezbyt długa partia utwierdziła go w tym przekonaniu. Wiedział, że potrafi grać lepiej, ale w trakcie tej konkretnej potyczki, nie do końca mógł się skupić. Nic dziwnego, zamiast analizować pole gry, z zafascynowaniem przyglądał się przeciwnikowi.

— Ech, wygląda na to, że poległem. — Harry rozprostował ręce. — Co mam zrobić w ramach przegranej?

— Nie wydaję mi się, żebyśmy się zakładali — odpowiedział mistrz eliksirów.

— Niby nie, ale…

— Po prostu, pracuj tak dalej, a będzie dobrze — zakończył temat i wstał, by odnieść szachownicę.

_Będzie dobrze, tak, będzie dobrze._

Uskrzydlony ciepłymi słowami Snape'a, Harry wstał i podszedł do mężczyzny, który odwrócił się zaskoczony.

— Już możesz wracać do wieży. — Odłożył zestaw szachów na półkę, a gdy po raz kolejny spojrzał na Pottera, usłyszał:

— Dziękuję.

— Nie masz za co, Potter. To nie tak, że wypuszczam cię wcześniej. Twój szlaban skończył się już… — Spojrzał na zegar. — Dziesięć minut temu.

— Wiem. — Harry chwycił Snape za dłoń, ten nic nie powiedział. — Dziękuję za to co robisz i… ja…

Snape jakby oprzytomniał i odtrącając rękę Harry'ego, beznamiętnie rzekł: — Nie ma za co, Potter. A teraz już idź.

— Mogę cię pocałować? — bezmyślnie wypalił Potter, a jego policzki płonęły czerwienią.

— Wydawało mi się, że wyleczyłeś się z tego absurdu i przestałeś zachowywać się jak rozkapryszone dziecko.

_Jak dziecko?!_

— Nie sądzę, aby jakiekolwiek dziecko chciałoby cię całować, Snape.

— Potter! — warknął Snape.

— Jeżeli sądzisz, że jestem dzieckiem, to się mylisz. — Harry nerwowo poprawił okulary. — Za kilka miesięcy skończę siedemnaście lat.

— Właśnie, za kilka miesięcy, panie Potter.

— Uważasz, że przez ten czas się zmienię? — gorzko zapytał. — I jakoś nikt nie pytał mnie o wiek, kiedy musiałem zmierzyć się z Quirellem, czy kiedy z Hermioną podróżowałem w czasie, albo kiedy, pomimo zbyt młodego wieku, brałem udział w pieprzonym Turnieju Trójmagicznym! Jakoś wtedy wiek nie grał roli!

— Uspokój się, Potter! Chyba, że znowu masz ochotę odprawić dramatyczne przedstawienie?

_Chcesz dramaturgii? Proszę cię bardzo!_

Harry nigdy nie mógł zrozumieć, co ciotkę Petunię tak fascynowało w telenowelach. Podczas sprzątania salonu nie raz widział jak przeżywała losy Alejandro i Andrei, śmiejąc się, czy roniąc łzę. Ośmioletni Harry musiał powstrzymywać się od przewracania oczami, kiedy krzyczała do telewizora: „Nie, on wcale cię nie zdradził! To intryga tej ladacznicy!", jak gdyby bohaterka mogła by ją usłyszeć. Co oznacza słowo „ladacznica" dowiedział się kilka lat później, jednakże jak wyglądała jego ciotka w stanie depresji, dużo wcześniej – okazało się, że Alejandro i Andrea mieli wspólnego ojca.

_Ciekawe, co powiedziałaby na to?_

Spierzchnięte, pełne wargi przycisnęły do tych cieńszych, równie suchych. Ogarnięty wieloma doznaniami Harry, nie był wstanie wykonać żadnego ruchu. Snape mocno chwycił Harry'ego za ramiona i odepchnął od siebie.

Był zły.

— To ostatni raz, kiedy nie wyciągnę z tego konsekwencji. — Puścił Gryfona. — To nie ma prawa bytu, rozumiemy się, Potter?

— Proszę, powiedz mi, dlaczego?

— Jeszcze się pytasz! — Machnął ręką. — Myśl, ty głupi chłopaku!

— Dlaczego wszystko, o czym mam myśleć, to szaleniec chcący zawładnąć światem? Wojna, to wszystko, co mogę mieć? — zapytał z żalem. — Ale za co mam walczyć, co? Dla kogo? Po co? Dlaczego nie mogę mieć powodu, sensu? Czegoś, czym mógłbym odpędzić ten cały burdel?

— Jeżeli twoja chęć przetrwania nie jest wystarczająca, to już przegrałeś, Potter! — wykrzyczał profesor, po czym zacisnął wargi. — A myśl o tobie, w żadnym wypadku nie jest kojąca, powoduje tylko i wyłącznie migrenę.

— Nie mówię o „mnie", mówię o „nas". Jest coś, wiem, że jest coś między nami, co może dać nadzieję.

— Potter… — zawahał się Severus, na jego twarzy pojawiło się coś nieodgadnionego, ale szybko zostało zastąpione maską obojętności. — Musisz już wracać.

Harry spojrzał na Snape'a i spuścił wzrok, nie chciał, by dostrzegł w nim smutek i żal.

Bez słowa dotarł do wyjścia z gabinetu, miał już chwycić za klamkę, kiedy Snape go potrzymał.

— Potter. — Severus znowu zdawał się walczyć sam ze sobą. Westchnął. — Jak zapewne doskonale zdajesz sobie sprawę, niedługo ma odbyć się uczta z okazji kolejnego absurdalnego święta. — Harry milczał, nie wiedząc, do czego starszy mężczyzna zmierzał. — Cóż, ja nie zamierzam brać w niej udziału. A ty, Potter?

_Co? Czy… Że co?_

— Ja… — _Ach!_ — Ja także, bo… jestem umówiony?

— Nie wiem, panie Potter. Jesteś? — zapytał unosząc brew w charakterystyczny sposób.

— Tak. — Wyszczerzył się, po czym otworzył drzwi i odwracając się ostatni raz w stronę profesora dodał: — Z tobą! — I szybko zamknął za sobą drzwi.


End file.
